Dancing Through Life
by andthenIfound5dollars
Summary: A lot of life happens after you say "I Do". This is the story of the long since married couple, Kurt and Blaine, deciding to start their family, and the amazing woman who makes all of that possible for them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Glee. The end.

** Dancing Through Life**

by-andthenIfound5dollars

A/N:This story has been a labor of love of mine for a little over a year and a half. The story has changed, and changed again, and then changed yet again...but has always come back to these two men and the family they create together; both with their children, and the people they surround themselves with.

Kurt sighed as he set his phone down on the counter, annoyed that his whole evening had now changed. He picked up the bamboo salad tongs and finished tossing the salad with the lemon vinaigrette Blaine had mixed together for him.

"That was Sam," he said when Blaine walked into the kitchen. "Rachel has the flu, so they are gonna stay home tonight..."

Blaine looked over from where he was pulling a bottle of wine from the cabinet. "Huh, short notice...everything okay?"

Kurt shrugged as he placed the bowl of salad on the table. He had just finished setting it with the Deshoulières dinnerware they had gotten as a wedding present from Isabelle.

"You know them. Rachel was probably trying to rally until Sam insisted she stay home and not push it. He's a good match for her."

"You always say that," Blaine laughed. "But I think you're just happy that your best friend married my best friend."

"It does make things infinitely easier when deciding who to hang out with," Kurt agreed, extending his cheek for the kiss Blaine was offering and picking up his phone from the table. "I'll call Mel, see if she's hungry. I made way too much food for just the two of us to eat."

Blaine nodded as he lit the three votive candles on the table. By the time he had opened the bottle of wine to breath, they heard Mel calling down the hallway.

"Hey loves, whoah..." she cried when she noticed the table. She eyed both men critically as she set her keys and phone on the counter.

"So, this isn't some ploy to set me up on a blind date…is it?"

"Please," Kurt laughed as he set a bowl of freshly grated parmesan cheese on the table and pulled Mel into his arms to give her a quick squeeze. "We only know a handful of straight men and none of them are good enough for you."

"Thank you?" Mel asked, tilting her head. "But considering most of our dinners are 'real pants optional', and last week, Blaine ate too much Thai at my place and he laid on the floor with his pants unbuttoned and moaned...you can understand why I'm confused at the 'going all out thing' happening here tonight."

"You caught us," Kurt admitted, handing Mel a glass of wine as Blaine began to cut the french bread that had been warming in the oven. "Rachel and Sam were supposed to come over for dinner but canceled at the last minute."

Mel pretended to look offended.

"Oh, I see how it is. So I'm your sloppy second choice for dinner, huh? I'll remember this next time when Blaine's out of town and you get freaked out by your neighbor's wailing dog."

Kurt whipped around and yelped."Hey! I maintain that sounded like a lost ghost looking for a new soul to haunt," he cried as Blaine laughed.

Mel shook her head and put her hands on her hips. "Yeah and I maintain that you shouldn't watch the history channel late at night and then beg to come sleep with me!"

"Come on Mel," Blaine teased as he walked a skillet of food over to the table, waving it the air to try and entice his friend with the smell. "Kurt made gnocchi from scratch, with asparagus and shrimp!"

"Uh huh, you guys are lucky I'm starving and that I love you too damn much to hold a grudge too long."

Kurt giggled as he poured three glasses of water and sat down next to where Blaine was dishing food onto their plates.

"I'm just glad I decided not to change," Mel mumbled as she sat down and pulled her napkin to her lap. "How embarrassed would I be if I came to this fancy dinner in my Hello Kitty flannel pajama pants?"

Kurt chuckled again as he offered her some salad and took a sip of his wine.

**xoxo**

"So," Mel started, taking a sip of her water. "Are you guys planning on going back to Ohio for Christmas this year?"

Kurt shook his head as he handed her the piece of the red velvet cheesecake he had just cut. "No, Blaine's show runs until Christmas Day," he told her, handing Blaine a piece of cheesecake as well.

"My mom will be in town, my brother as well most likely." Blaine handed Mel a cup of coffee and refilled her water glass from the pitcher on the table. "We'll probably do a quiet thing here before I have to go."

"You are more than welcome to come over," Kurt spoke up.

"Yeah, of course you are!" Blaine piped in. "The more the merrier. There is about a thousand percent chance my brother will try to sleep with you...but we can head him off at the pass."

Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh god, I would much rather come over here." Mel groaned after taking her first bite and praising Kurt immensely.

"But alas, I have to go home to Connecticut and fake happiness over my obnoxious brother, his annoying wife, and their new spawn. Who I'm sure is just as big of a brat as his older brother is."

Kurt and Blaine both laughed.

"Mel, honey, I'm gonna guess you aren't too fond of your brother, his wife, or children," Blaine mused.

"Oh, I like kids in general," Mel assured him. "My editor Leah's daughter Allegra is a doll. Funny, smart, super articulate and curious...one of my characters is based off of her in fact. I just can't stand little brats who flush my brand new Hermes scarf down the toilet and parents who just laugh and say 'Aren't kids just the darndest things?'.'"

"Oh I would have murdered someone," Kurt growled as Blaine gave him a look. "I'm serious, there would have been bloodshed."

"There very nearly was," Mel assured him. "I wanted to rip that woman's hair from her head."

"You two, I swear," Blaine laughed, rubbing his hand down Kurt's back.

"Have you guys thought about kids?" Mel asked, wiping her mouth and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh yeah," Kurt answered, turning his head toward Blaine and grinning. "Kids have always been part of the deal for us."

Blaine smiled back at his husband and nodded. "Just waiting for the right time," he finished, turning back to Mel.

"See, that's smart," Mel nodded. "Ryan and Claire had Parker about five minutes after they got married. They didn't spend any time just the two of them, and now they act like they barely like each other."

"Aww, that's unfortunate." Kurt said, offering Mel more coffee.

"It really is," she agreed. "So, do you guys know what you want to do? As far as like, surrogacy or adoption?"

"Surrogacy," Kurt answered. "Maybe adoption someday down the road."

Blaine nodded."We had a friend, years ago, who offered to be our donor. I'm sure that's changed now, though."

Kurt shrugged, "You never know with Quinn."

"Well," Mel started, finishing her last bite of cake and leaning back just a tad. "If you find the need, keep my name on the table."

Kurt's head shot up."Wait, really?"

"Definitely." Mel answered, nodding her head. "I've always liked the idea of doing it for someone."

"And, no more wine for you." Blaine joked, his feeble attempts at grabbing her wine glass thwarted as Mel laughed.

"I'm serious!" she cried. "I'm not sure if I want kids of my own, but doing that for two people I love and care about, having that bond with their child? I've always loved the idea."

"Like being just the surrogate, or the donor too?" Kurt asked.

Blaine just shook his head at the two of them.

"I mean, either one really. Like I said, the draw of motherhood doesn't really appeal to me, but I would still love to have the experience," she explained.

"Plus, when you're good friends, you know that baby will be loved and cared for, but you still get to have an influence in its life, without having to make any of the decisions. You get to watch it grow up, be the fun Auntie, and then give it back at the end of the day."

"I'm just saying." she announced when the three of them had stopped laughing. "Keep my name on the table. I've been told that I have good child bearing hips and I would love what it would do for my rack."

It wasn't until much later that night, after the table had been cleared and the dishes had been washed and put away. After Mel left with a piece of cheesecake and a kiss goodnight, that Kurt really started to think about what she had said at dinner.

They had known Mel for years. Kurt remembered meeting her briefly in the cafe down the street about a week after they had moved into their loft almost four years before. Then, after a very embarrassing second meetup in the elevator one drunken night, Blaine ran into her at one of her book signings a few weeks later. He invited her over to one of their famous dinner parties as an apology and the rest was history.

She was one of their closest friends. Kurt brain whirred with the possibility of her carrying their child. The list of people on this planet that Kurt trusted was very small, and Mel definitely made that list.

Blaine was kissing his way down Kurt's neck after they climbed into bed, obviously trying to get something started.

"Hey," Blaine broke his thoughts, propping himself up and looking Kurt in the eye. "You with me?" he asked, running a single finger down Kurt's face and across his lips.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled, bringing their lips together for a kiss. "Sorry honey, I was just thinking."

"Mmm, I could tell," Blaine answered, sighing as Kurt pulled up the back of his shirt and started rubbing his lower back.

"Good thinking?" he asked.

"I think so," Kurt replied, smiling as he moved in to meet their lips together again.

"Wanna talk about it?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt shook his head as he pulled Blaine's shirt completely off of him and dropped it to the floor.

"Mmm, not yet," he teased, running his hands over the newly exposed skin of Blaine's chest. "Don't really wanna talk at all right now," Kurt told him, shrieking as Blaine rolled them over so Kurt was straddling him and grinning mischievously.

"Oh I am all kinds of on board for that," Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt down for another kiss as they both laughed.

**xoxo**

"Hey Rach, its me," Kurt spoke into his phone the next morning. "Just checkin in on you, making sure you're doing okay. Call me, we can have lunch later in the week when you're feeling better."

"She didn't answer?" Blaine asked, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a travel mug from the cabinet to fill with coffee.

Kurt shook his head as he set his phone down on the counter and took a bite from his bowl of yogurt and granola.

"No, and I'm getting a touch on the worried side. I don't think we've gone more than two days without any contact since the days of feuds in the loft."

Blaine shrugged as he wrapped his scarf around his neck and checked to make sure his bag was packed. "I'm sure everything is fine, but I can call Sam later today...feel him out?"

Kurt snorted a laugh into his cup of tea and shook his head. "Nah," he said leaning over to adjust his husband's scarf so it didn't mess up his perfectly tied bowtie. "I'll just bug her til she calls me back, I don't think I did anything..."

Blaine nodded and pulled on his coat.

"What's your schedule like today?" Kurt asked after finishing his last bite and rinsing the bowl in the sink.

"Umm, rehearsal today, then the studio tonight. You?"

Kurt nodded and wiped his mouth."Dareth is coming over in a bit to go over some pieces for his show, then I'm going into the office. I'm meeting Isabelle for drinks tonight, I was gonna see if you wanted to meet us. Maybe grab some dinner afterward?"

Blaine shook his head and frowned. "I'd love to honey, but we only get the studio today and tomorrow. I can't imagine I'll be out of there early. I was just gonna grab something quick in between rehearsal and hoofing it to Brooklyn."

Kurt nodded his understanding and smiled as Blaine pulled him into a hug and kiss goodbye. "Okay. Well, have a good day, text me."

Blaine agreed and leaned in for a quick press of their lips. "I will. You too!"

The buzzer rang just as Blaine walked out the door. Three minutes later, Kurt was greeting a very harried Dareth who was muttering something about finding an amazing deal on this print and how it would make the most adorable trench for one of his dresses.

"You have a pretty big table, right?" Dareth asked as he hurried down the hallway and into the office where Kurt's work table was.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but shut the door and followed the fellow designer into his workspace.

**xoxo**

Kurt looked around as he walked into the trendy and very crowded bar. The reservation had been for over an hour ago, and he was very late. Isabelle had texted as he was walking out of his office to say she had arrived and would be waiting for him.

The whole bar was dark. The high backed chairs were upholstered in dark red fabric with rich dark mahogany tables and servers milling around dressed in all black. The only lights seemed to be from the glowing bar and two or three candles at each table.

Isabelle seemed to be watching for him as she finally caught his eye and waved him over.

"Hey Iz, sorry I'm so late," he apologized, walking up to the table and pulling off his coat and scarf. He leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"No problem, I remember those days," she assured him as Kurt handed his coat over to the attendant and sat down.

He ordered a vodka tonic with extra lime and set his phone to silent so they wouldn't be interrupted before he finally looked up and took a deep breath.

"Long day?" Isabelle asked knowingly.

Kurt shook his head and shrugged, looking up at the waitress with a quiet thank you when she brought him his drink.

"Just busy," he answered her, taking a sip and settling against the high back of the booth they were sitting in. "I feel like I looked up and three hours had passed, I totally lost track of time. Then Mack asked if I could sit in on a conference call with Ralph so we were all on the same page about a layout for next month," Kurt babbled on, finally pausing to catch his breath and take a sip of his drink.

"Sweetie, you don't have to make excuses to me," Isabelle assured him, covering his hand on the table with a quick squeeze. "Been there. Still there really. Just when you're the boss, you can leave when you want," she added with a wink.

Kurt laughed and nodded his head.

"So, I understand congratulations are in order?" Isabelle smiled, lifting her glass in a toast.

Kurt eyed her curiously, but lifted his glass as well. "What are we toasting?"

"You!" Isabelle laughed. "I saw that dress you designed for Mercedes Jones, the one she wore to the VMA's! She said your name twenty times if she said it once."

"Oh," Kurt blushed. "Yeah. She looked great, didn't she?"

They clinked their glasses together and each took a sip before Isabelle continued.

"Well, she always looks great. But that dress was divine. It fit her like a glove and was just beautiful."

Kurt smiled at the compliment and preened. "She's easy to design for, I've known her so long...we had three skype conversations and I knew exactly what she wanted. I wish all my clients were that easy."

"Have you gotten a ton of buzz from it? I know Rachel usually wears your pieces too."

Kurt nodded as he took another sip from his drink. "For the most part, yeah."

"I'm sensing a 'but' in there somewhere," Isabelle prompted and nudged his leg under the table. "Spill it, kid."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "No 'but' exactly...I don't know," he shrugged and sat forward a little on his seat. "I'm just kind of...I don't know, reprioritizing?"

Isabelle frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he started, sighing as he tried to search for the words. "I love working at Ralph Lauren, really I do. I love the responsibility, and the experience with the business and professional side of everything. I actually just got a promotion a few months ago."

"I know, I heard. Best recommendation I ever made," Isabelle smiled, but nudged him with her head to keep going. "But?"

"But," he repeated. "I'm designing for someone else. Someone who keeps getting credit for my work," Kurt stated simply.

Isabelle nodded. That was the way things worked, he knew she understood that just as well as Kurt did.

"My colleague Dareth is presenting his first show this spring at Fashion Week, and I've been shadowing him...and it just reminds me of how much I love designing my own pieces, and how much I wish I was showing this year."

Isabelle frowned again.

"Well, if you want to show, I'm sure I can pull some strings and get you a spot. Maybe not for New York, but Paris still has some spots open. I could look into it if you like?"

"Oh, there's no way I could actually do it this year," Kurt assured her, shaking his head vehemently. "Maybe, maybe, fall of next year. But I don't even know if I would have the time for that, let alone the money. And..."

Isabelle set down her nearly empty martini glass and nudged him again. "And?"

"And if I do, I will have to step way back from Ralph Lauren...eventually quit," he paused again, wondering if he should say what he really wanted to say. "And I'm just not sure if that's the best decision right now."

Isabelle didn't say anything, just nodded so Kurt would keep talking. He took a deep breath before opening his eyes and laying it all on the table.

"Last night, Blaine and I had dinner with one of our best friends. And she pretty much told us that she wanted to have our babies."

Isabelle's eyes grew wide in shock. "Wow."

"Yeah," Kurt chuckled.

"How did that even...how did that come up?"

Kurt shrugged. "We were talking about the holidays and kids and she asked if we wanted them and how." he answered. "Having kids has always been in our plan. It's just the plan wasn't for a few more years..." he trailed off.

"And now those few years seem a little too far away?" Isabelle guessed.

Kurt nodded.

"It just feels so right, Iz. I've been thinking about it pretty much nonstop since last night," he paused again. "We have this woman, that we love so much. That I would trust completely to be the mother of my child. Who seems to want the exact same setup that Blaine and I have always talked about. It's like all the points are matching up, but I still have this weight sitting on me that is my career."

"Which is a pretty big weight," Isabelle countered.

"Exactly, it's huge, monstrous," Kurt agreed. "It's what I've been working toward my whole life. And the things is, I'm not unhappy in my job...I love it in fact. I just love designing and creating my own things too, and I feel like at some point I'm going to be forced to choose between the two."

He paused to take another deep breath. "And If I want to start seriously thinking about having a baby with my husband, this is not the time to be stepping away from a very well paying job that I really love."

Isabelle nodded her head again, her eyes glazing over in thought.

"This is crazy," Kurt laughed, causing Isabelle to look up at him. "I haven't even talked to Blaine about this. He could be nowhere near the same page as me."

"Well, first of all," she started. "You need to talk to Blaine. I would say that would be number one on your list."

Kurt nodded.

"Second, I highly doubt that Ralph would immediately make you quit. He would probably pull you from the creative team, but he speaks pretty highly of you. I think at least until you became a source of competition for him, he would want to keep you in some capacity. People work and design at once all the time. It's how you get your foot in the door in this business."

Kurt nodded again, his eyes clearly telling her he was lost in thought.

"And finally," she smiled, pulling Kurt from his daze. "I can't go into much detail at this point...but stay tuned," she finished with a crooked smile and a wink.

Kurt gave her a curious look.

"As long as I've got a job, you've got a job. And I've got somethin' brewing that may change both of our careers."

Kurt bit his lip as his eyes welled up. "I thought your fairy godmother was only supposed to save you the one time?" he asked, fighting back tears as he took Isabelle's hand across the table.

"I never saved you Kurt. I just gave you the chance to save yourself," she assured him, covering his hand with hers. "And I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Kurt smiled as two tears escaped his eyes and traveled down his face before he hastened to wipe them away.

"I need another drink," she announced, giving Kurt's hand one more squeeze before pulling it back. "But I need to eat something or else this night is gonna end with a visit to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. Can you stay for some dinner, do you have plans?" she asked motioning for the waitress to come over.

Kurt wiped his eyes and shook his head. "No, Blaine is in the studio tonight, I can stay and eat with you."

"Great," she said with a smile as the waitress walked over. "Can we get another gin martini and vodka tonic, two menus, and that amazing bruschetta appetizer you guys have?"

"Of course. Olive and extra lime, right?"

"Right, thank you." Isabelle answered. The waitress walked away and Kurt pulled himself together, draining the last of his drink.

"Are they putting out a track for his show?" Isabelle asked.

Kurt gave her a blank look before he realized what she meant. He shook his head. "No, not for his show," he replied as the waitress came back with their fresh drinks and two menus.

"No, one of his colleagues from NYADA scored some studio time," Kurt told her as he perused his menu. "He asked if Blaine could come in today and tomorrow and play background piano and violin-maybe even sing some background vocals."

"Sounds like something right up his alley," Isabelle grinned. "I would hire him in a second to play at one of my parties."

Kurt laughed, taking a sip of his fresh drink. "He would do it if you asked, you know he would."

Isabelle laughed as she closed her menu and leaned back in her chair. "How's he doing?"

Kurt smiled fondly, setting his menu down as well and nodding his head. "He's good," he assured her. "I think he's beginning to regret agreeing to perform in this Holiday Showcase...I feel like he's stretched a little thin with the rehearsals for that and all the prep work they're doing for the revival he was asked to arrange the music for."

"Oh, I read about that!" Isabelle nodded. "I didn't realize the wheels had started moving though."

"I believe they start officially workshoping right after the holidays," Kurt nodded as the waitress came then with their bruschetta and to take their dinner orders. The night passed with considerably less heavy topics of conversation and quite a bit more alcohol consumption.

**xoxo**

"Hey there, sleepyhead," Kurt called as Blaine walked down the hallway in his pajama pants and tank top a little after 8 a.m. the next morning. "Good morning."

"Morning," Blaine smiled, walking over to the coffee machine.

"There's scrambled eggs and ham on the stove, and a stack of pancakes with your name on it in the oven." Kurt told him, sipping the last of his coffee as he finished the article he was reading on his tablet.

"Yum!" Blaine exclaimed, lifting the top off the pan and opening the stove. "What's the occasion?"

"Carb loading," Kurt groaned, rubbing his temple.

"Uh oh," Blaine laughed, leaning over for a kiss once he had walked to the table with his plate. "Too much fun with Iz last night?"

"Way too much," Kurt agreed, sliding his tablet closed. "Drinks turned into dinner, which turned into more drinks and, well...lets just say it took me more than one try to get my key in the lock when I got home."

Blaine covered his mouth and laughed. "Well, at least you had fun."

"I did," Kurt nodded as he slid his tablet into his work bag and stretched. "I was actually waiting for you to get up, I gotta go."

"Boo," Blaine pouted as Kurt stood up.

"I know," he said, walking over to where he had laid his coat and scarf across the chair. "But Rachel finally called me back, and we're having lunch today, then I'm working from home the rest of the afternoon."

He stood in front of the mirror over the piano to drape his scarf. "Do you have to go back to the studio tonight?"

Blaine nodded, finishing the last of his pancakes and wiping his mouth. "Yeah, but I should be home way earlier. We got a ton done last night, and I don't have rehearsal today...just a costume fitting and a voice lesson."

"Good," Kurt said, walking back over and leaning down for a kiss goodbye. "I'll see you tonight then, text me when you know about what time you'll be home."

"I will. Love you, have a good day," Blaine told him, pulling him down for another kiss. "Tell Rachel I say hi and I'm glad she's feeling better."

"I will. And I love you, too," Kurt said, grabbing his bag and heading down the hallway and out the door.

Blaine stood up and stretched, walking his dishes to the sink before flopping on the couch and turning on the tv. He didn't have to be anywhere until 10:30 a.m., and he needed a little down time after the hectic few days he'd had.

After watching The Today Show for a half hour or so, he was just thinking about getting up and getting the kitchen cleaned when he heard Mel knock loudly on the door before pushing it open and calling his name.

"Come in," he called, not moving from his sloth like state on the couch.

"Hey," she replied, walking in. "Kurt said you were probably still home, I didn't want to walk in on you walking around naked or something."

Blaine laughed as he rolled off the couch and stood up. "I don't really do that unless sex is involved, and then we put the deadbolt on," Blaine admitted. Mel sat down on one of the barstools while Blaine walked into the kitchen to start loading the dishwasher.

"Hey, I don't know your life," she laughed.

Blaine winked at her and offered her cup of coffee.

"No thanks, I'm just here to borrow one of Kurt's scarves," she told him, hopping down from the bar stool and walking back to their shared office. "He told me there were a few on his work table I could choose from."

Blaine nodded. "Got a hot date?" he asked as she walked back in, a blue and gray chevron patterned scarf in her hand.

"I wish," she answered, rolling her eyes as she stood in front of the mirror above the piano to drape the scarf around her neck. "No, I'm interviewing new publicists today. I just bought this jacket last week but haven't really bought anything to pair with it. I remembered Kurt buying this fabric a few weeks ago, saying he wanted to turn it into a scarf. Figured I'd give it a shot."

"Well, you look beautiful," Blaine assured her. "But you did without the scarf, so..." he finished with a smile.

"Charmer," she smirked. "Are you vegging at home all day? Cause I gotta tell you, I'm all for canceling this meeting and joining you. I hate this stupid shit."

Blaine laughed as he wiped down the counters and started the dishwasher. "No, just procrastinating about getting in the shower. I have a costume fitting and a voice lesson, then I gotta go to the studio to finish that recording."

"Being an adult sucks," she pouted.

"Yeah it does, but there's alcohol."

"There is alcohol." Mel agreed with a fond smile. "Well, if I can't play hookey with you, I guess I better get going."

Blaine laughed and walked her to the door. "Have a good day," he told her, giving her a hug goodbye.

"You too, love. Thanks for not being naked."

He grinned and waved before shutting the door.

**xoxo**

Kurt had been unusually quiet all evening. Blaine had come home to the perfect dinner after a cold day, tomato tortellini soup and grilled cheese paninis. After dinner they had shared the last piece of red velvet cheesecake and cuddled up on the couch to watch their favorite reality show, but Kurt wasn't coming up with the judgy comebacks or the picky critiques he was famous for.

"You sure you're okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, cuddling even closer into Blaine's side and sighing. "Just a long day. I guess I'm tired."

"And I can hear you thinking, still," he murmured, kissing Kurt's temple softly. "You ready to talk about it?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, still working it out."

Blaine had known Kurt long enough not to push him on this kind of thing. He would come to him when he was ready.

"Well, I'm here when you are."

"I know," Kurt assured him, turning his head to meet their lips together in soft kiss. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he promised, holding him a little tighter as Kurt sighed.

"If you can't hit the note, why would you even try?" he asked the screen. "And those jeans are doing nothing for you, honey."

Blaine laughed and nodded his head. "They are certainly unfortunate," he agreed.

A little after 3 a.m. that night, Blaine rolled over and realized he was alone in their bed. He waited a few moments to see if Kurt was coming back from the bathroom. After a few impatient minutes, he finally sat up and pulled on the cardigan that was laying over the chair, walking out of the bedroom. He found his husband sitting at their dining room table, a mug of warm milk in front of him.

"Hey," Blaine murmured walking in from the hallway, pulling Kurt from his reverie. "Can't sleep?"

Kurt looked up and shook his head. "Did I wake you?"

Blaine shrugged as he yawned. "More just you not being there," he answered, walking over to where Kurt was sitting at the table.

"You okay?" he asked, leaning down to press a soft kiss against Kurt's lips.

Kurt smiled and gave his husband a short nod.

"Milk?" Blaine asked, walking back into the kitchen.

"On the stove. It should still be hot. I haven't been up long."

Blaine tested the milk in the saucepan on the stove, decided it was hot enough, and poured himself a mug. He added a little extra nutmeg, because Kurt never added enough.

He was back at the table and taking his first sip before he asked Kurt what was wrong.

"Nothing's 'wrong' exactly, just have a lot on my mind."

Blaine yawned again and wrapped his hands around his warm mug. "Somethin' going on at work?" he asked.

"Well," Kurt hesitated, finally letting out a small chuckle. "Something is always going on at work...but no, it's not that."

Blaine gave him a curious look as he stood up and grabbed the cream chenille throw blanket that was laying across the back of the couch. He shivered a little before sitting down on the bench beside Kurt and wrapping the blanket around the two of them.

"'m cold," he mumbled, cuddling up to his husband and burying his face in Kurt's neck.

"I can see that," Kurt chuckled, leaning over slightly to press his lips against Blaine's forehead.

A few quiet moments passed before Blaine snuggled in closer. "Whatever it is, you can tell me Kurt," he said, breaking the comfortable silence. "I know you've been working on something in that big brain of yours. Maybe if you tell me, we can work on it together."

"It's pretty big," Kurt warned him.

"I was pretty sure of that already," Blaine joked.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Do you remember when Mel was here on Monday night?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Do you remember when we were talking and joking around and our plan for a baby came up?"

Blaine paused. "Ye-es."

Kurt screwed his eyes shut and plunged in headfirst. "I think I wanna do it," he finally breathed out.

Blaine sat up suddenly and looked his husband in the eye.

"Wait, you're not talking about...?"

"What if I was?" Kurt asked, picking up his mug and taking a sip.

Blaine shook his head and rubbed his hand down his face. "Well, you did warn me it was big," he finally mumbled.

Kurt laughed softly. "That I did."

"Is this really a conversation we should be having at," Blaine paused to squint at the clock readout on the microwave, "3:30 in the morning?"

Kurt shrugged. "Probably not, but can you honestly tell me you could go back to sleep after that?"

Blaine smiled as he shook his head and took a sip from his mug. "No, I guess not."

"Honey," Kurt started, pulling Blaine in a little closer. "This feels right. The more I think about it, the more sense it makes. We've been talking about having kids our whole relationship," Kurt reminded him. "You told me you wanted to be a dad before we even started dating."

Blaine looked over at his husband with a grin. "I don't think now's the best time to bring that conversation up, Kurt. If I remember correctly, you said you didn't."

"I never said I didn't want kids," Kurt argued. "I just said I hadn't ever really thought about it. There's a difference. And besides," he insisted. "We've talked about it a lot more since then. It's not like I never gave it any more thought."

"Fair enough," Blaine conceded. The grin slowly slipped from his face and the look of concentration returned. "It's just...we had a plan."

"I think that if life has taught us anything, it's that plans change. People change. And you don't always get a choice in the matter."

Blaine heard the unsaid words: Kurt's mom, his career...Finn.

"Look," Kurt pressed on. "We've been married for over three years, and we've been together, in some capacity, for almost ten. We've already experienced so much, both individually and as a couple. I'm ready to start this new phase of our life with you."

"Honey, it's still something I want with you, too. I just..." Blaine paused and twirled the wedding ring on his finger. "Are we sure this is the right time?"

"Blaine, think about it. How many times have you heard someone say, 'If you wait for the right time, you'll be waiting forever'. There is no such thing as the right or perfect time."

Blaine bit his lip.

"I just..."Kurt started, taking Blaine's hand in both of his. "I feel like, this is it. This is the time. We have an amazing friend, who we love and trust completely. A friend who is not only willing and ready to do this, but wants to do this, and she wants to do this for us. We are strong in our relationship, we are steady in our careers. I want this, and I want this with you."

He paused again, before taking a breath and continuing.

"When I was having lunch with Rachel today, she said that we tend to think of our future as this far off 'thing". And then you wake up one day and your future is staring you in the face, forcing you to deal with it, or watch it pass by."

"Seems pretty heavy for a Wednesday afternoon lunch," Blaine quipped, but Kurt kept going.

"I just-I don't want to wake up in five or ten years and realize this opportunity passed us by...and then be faced with this struggle when it's something we already know we want."

"But is that a good enough reason?" Blaine asked, genuinely concerned. "Just because we can?"

"It's not 'just because we can', Blaine," he argued. "Kids were always on the table, it's not like this is a new subject for us."

"Yeah, years down the road," Blaine insisted. "Kurt, every time we have talked about kids, it's always been years down the road. Our thirties is I think the earliest we've ever discussed."

"Okay, but that was also a future where our kids were named Hepburn and Tracy. And Quinn, who we haven't spoken to in years, was gonna be our egg donor."

Blaine laughed, shaking his head.

"Like I said," Kurt went on. "Plans change, people change."

Blaine nodded again. "I can't believe we are having this conversation right now," he paused. "I always thought it would be me, coming to you, begging to start trying."

Kurt gave him a small smile and nodded his agreement. He pulled Blaine so they were facing each other on the bench, still holding tightly to their joined hands. "We have already had...such an adventure together," he started, his voice breaking just a little. He swallowed and kept talking. "We fell in love, and everything felt so easy-and then we hit these hard valleys, and we struggled and we broke up and...everything looked so impossible, and hopeless."

He paused for just a moment as Blaine bit his lip and nodded.

"But we always made it through to the other side, and I love you more now than I ever thought possible," he started again. "Every day we grow more in love, and I become more and more sure of us. Even when we argue, and annoy the ever loving piss out of each other..." Blaine laughed as he brought Kurt's hands up to kiss his knuckles. "There is no one on this planet I would rather come home to every night."

"Right back atcha, handsome," Blaine assured him, tears starting to make their way over his smiling cheeks.

"And I'm ready for that home to include a baby with your dark hair and amazing smile."

Blaine laughed, but shook his head and sniffed. "No way, your nose and beautiful blue eyes."

"Eh, we'll work out the details later..." Kurt shrugged. "But wait, does that mean?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Blaine nodded. "We'll talk to Mel, start figuring everything out. Make sure she's as serious without the three glasses of wine...but yes. I can't wait to have a baby with you."

Kurt launched himself into Blaine's arms, covering his face with kisses.

Blaine laughed as he wrapped his arms around Kurt and hugged him tight.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt whispered, squeezing even tighter.

Blaine sighed, positive he would never grow tired of hearing those words.

"I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own Glee...dang.

**Dancing Through Life**

by-andthenIfound5dollars

Warning-Medical situations, though not explicit.

Asking Mel turned out to be the easiest part of the whole process. She realized what they were saying before Kurt or Blaine could even finish the thought. She yelled and jumped into Blaine's arms, saying that yes, of course she would!

They spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and talking, deciding when and where and how.

Kurt was hesitant, but asked what kind of set up she was the most comfortable with, and if she was serious about being the egg donor as well as carrying the baby to term.

"I just, I want him or her to know where they came from. That they were born out of our love," he pointed to him and Blaine. "And our friendship," he finished motioning to all three of them. "Without ever having to question any of it, but I want to make sure that you are totally okay with that. We can look into an anonymous donor if you aren't comfortable."

Mel told them she was more than fine with that. She would love to be the baby's mother, but not their mom. "I will always be his or her Aunt Mel, nothing will ever change that."

After that, Mel called her gynecologist for an OB-Gyn referral, and they made an appointment for the following Monday.

"You realize, of course," Mel started as she was saying goodbye that night, "that after this, you'll never be rid of me. We'll be in each other's lives forever."

She waggled her eyebrows like this was some daunting task for them, but Blaine just shrugged. "Icing on top of the cake," he told her.

The hard part was just beginning though. There were insurance issues to figure out. They had to contact a lawyer to draw up surrogacy papers, figure out the laws of the state and what they could and couldn't do. Then they had to wait a full month so Mel's doctor could track her cycle to decipher when her most fertile days were.

Christmas came and went. Blaine's mom and brother, Lena and Cooper, came to New York, and Mel went home to Connecticut. Kurt and Blaine hosted their annual New Years Eve party for all their friends. The alcohol flowed, and more food than anyone could ever eat. Everyone was singing and dancing and the whole party went up to the roof to watch the fireworks at midnight.

After the glitz and glam of the holidays were over, they just had to wait until Mel's first appointment on February 10th. And in that time, the guys had to decide who was going to be donating the sperm.

"It really doesn't matter to me," Blaine told him one night in early January while they were making dinner. "You want some wine?"

"Yes, please."

Once Blaine had settled down next to him and taken a bite, Kurt reached for his wine glass and took a deep breath.

"I think I want it to be you," he said.

Blaine looked over at him, finished chewing and wiped his mouth. "Okay, but why? Because if you say just because you don't want it to be you-I reject that out of hand," Blaine told him, giving him a look.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, that's not it," he assured him. "I just...think I want it to be you.

It's not that important to me who's biologically the parent." Kurt shrugged. "No matter what, he or she will be ours, and I think a little kid with your big honey colored eyes, the way you look at the world and the way you have faith in things before anyone proves to you that you should is what's missing from this world."

"Well, what about you?" Blaine asked. "Your stubbornness, and your inability to give up on anything, especially yourself. Your will to survive no matter who tries to tell you otherwise? I would love to have a baby just like you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, reaching across the table to take Blaine's hand. "I want this one to be yours. If in a few years we decide we want to have another one, I'll throw my genepool into the mix. But if we decide that this is it, I want another one of you running around this planet."

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

They resumed eating for a few moments, before Blaine spoke up. "But I don't want to tell anyone."

Kurt looked up in surprise. "Why not?"

Blaine shrugged. "Well first, because it's nobody's business. But mostly because I don't ever want anyone thinking this is My baby or this is Your baby. I want him or her to be ours, to everyone.

"I think from a legal standpoint, Mel will have to know...but other than that, nope. Just us."

Kurt heard the unspoken words Blaine was saying, his dad in particular, but chose to let them go. "Okay, as far as anyone else is concerned, we did the 'swirl' thing and have no idea either way."

Blaine laughed as he leaned over for a quick kiss. "Perfect."

**xoxo**

The morning of Mel's first appointment, Kurt and Blaine made their way to her new OB-Gyn on their own, first. After they had checked in, a nurse came to get them. She led them to a small room, handed Blaine a cup with instructions on how to use it, and winked as she shut the door.

The room was tiny.

"Do guys actually come in here and…do this…like alone?" Kurt asked after the nurse had closed the door.

Blaine laughed as he flipped through some of the magazines on the table.

"I guess so," Blaine agreed. The room was nowhere near romantic, and by the look on his husband's face, he wasn't about to sit on that couch either. "I don't think these magazines are gonna do anything for us either."

Kurt looked over, desperately trying to hide his smile behind a face of disgust.

"It's a good thing I brought you with me," Blaine growled as he pulled Kurt into his arms and buried his face into Kurt's neck.

"I don't think I can do this here," Kurt groaned, covering his face with his hand. "Can't we just go home and…"

"_Kurt,_" Blaine moaned. "We haven't had sex in over a week. Do you know how long it's been since I've gone without doing anything for a week? I'm pretty sure it was when I was 13 and had mono. I'm so wound up, I'm pretty sure you could just stretch your neck and I would come."

Kurt laughed, but let Blaine pull him into a kiss.

In the end, it wasn't as bad as they thought it was going to be.

**xoxo**

"Any second thoughts?" Kurt asked as he looked over to his friend.

Mel was leaning back on the examination table, her feet up in stirrups while they waited for the doctor to come and perform the procedure. Kurt was sitting on a stool at her head. The nurses had informed them that only one person could go back with Mel, and Blaine was a nervous wreck. They both decided it would be better if Kurt went.

"You know," she started, shaking her head. I had this horrible thought last night, that I would get here and have that moment of panic...but no," she smiled. "I'm feeling very zen about this whole thing."

"I wish you could share some of that zen with my husband," Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Mel looked over and giggled. "I know, right? I keep imagining those old cartoons, where the father-to-be is pacing so much that he wears a hole in the floor?"

Kurt laughed but nodded along. "He will be teased mercilessly when we get home tonight," he assured her. "Always talking about how he's the one with the calm head and he's the one talking me down from my diva moments? Yeah right."

"Be nice," Mel scolded, laughing. "You are just as nervous, I can see right through that tough exterior you're trying to put on."

Kurt grinned sheepishly, holding tight to Mel's hand. The doctor walked in and they both took a deep breath.

"Hi Melissa, how are you doing today?"

Mel nodded. "Okay. A little nervous, but okay," she answered.

"Don't be nervous," Dr Robins assured her, sitting down and lifting the sheet up over Mel's knees. "Just think of this like any other exam, okay?"

Mel took another deep breath. She nodded and squeezed Kurt's hand in hers.

Dr Robbins announced each step before she did them, and a few uncomfortable moments later she dropped the sheet back down over Mel's legs and stood up.

"Alright, we're all done here. You'll just need to lie still for about thirty minutes, let everything settle and do its thing. A nurse will come get you when you can get up, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you," Mel called.

Blaine walked in a few minutes later.

"They told me the procedure was done, so I could come back," he told them, walking over to Mel's other side and kissing her forehead.

"Yep, just letting everything percolate," she added with a smirk.

"So are you okay, is everything...okay?" he asked, moving his body like he was unsure what to do with his hands.

Mel assured him she was fine, and Kurt motioned for him to come over and stand next to him. He reached down and tangled their fingers together, giving Blaine's hand a quick squeeze to reassure him. Blaine looked up at him and smiled, obviously grateful for the gesture.

The second appointment the next day passed much the same. Although Blaine was much less nervous, as he knew what to expect, and he was the one to go back with her during the actual procedure.

Kurt scrolled through his phone, answered a few emails, and texted back and forth with Rachel while he waited for someone to come and get him.

After she had waited the required thirty minutes, the three went about their own days. Blaine headed home, because he had a mountain of work to get done. Kurt and Mel were both heading downtown, Kurt to work and Mel for a meeting, so they shared a cab.

Kurt had just hung up with his boss, saying he was on his way, when Mel started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked, pocketing his phone.

"I just thought of the crudest, most inappropriate thing...that I'm not even going to share, its so bad."

Kurt looked over at her, narrowing his eyes. "If it's what I'm thinking you're thinking, I actually already thought of that yesterday."

Mel looked over at him, trying her best not to grin, before they both started giggling.

Mel nudged him with her arm. "Hey, was it good for you?" she asked and they both dissolved into hysterical laughter.

"That doesn't even makes sense!" Kurt gasped out, wiping tears from his eyes and trying to compose himself.

Mel snorted out another laugh before elbowing him. "Then why are you laughing?"

Kurt stared at her for a few seconds, before they both roared with laughter again.

**xoxo**

There was a snowstorm over Ohio when Kurt and Blaine flew in a few weeks later, and Blaine was a nervous wreck. After much deliberation, they had agreed on a four day visit, two days with Blaine's mom, then two days with Kurt's parents.

"I feel like we need to tell our parents something, Blaine," Kurt told him as they walked out of the rental car office at the airport in Columbus.

"I just don't think we should say anything until we have something to tell," Blaine responded as they loaded their luggage into the trunk of their rental car. "You know the risks, Kurt. It could take a few tries before…" he stopped, and Kurt took his hand over the gearshift after they had slipped into the car and buckled their seatbelts

"I don't want to answer any questions, especially from my mom," Blaine finished, rolling his eyes and starting the car to begin warming it up.

Kurt nodded as he let go of his husband's hand to play with the hair on the back of his neck. Blaine let his hand rest on the inside of Kurt's thigh and leaned his head into Kurt's hand.

"Okay," Kurt agreed. "We won't say anything…yet," he finished with a smile.

"_Kiss,"_ Blaine whispered, leaning in. Kurt rolled his eyes but met his lips against his husband's.

Thankfully, the drive to Blaine's childhood home was uneventful, and they made it there before the heaviest snow fell. Everyone was in for a nice surprise when Cooper flew in from LA and crashed breakfast the following morning.

Lena had gone all out, cooking and cleaning and getting her house ready for her boys. On Friday morning, Cooper and Blaine agreed to have breakfast with their dad…and Kurt went along for moral support. Andrew was never outright cruel or mean, he was just cold and kept everyone at a distance, especially Blaine.

Blaine once confided in Kurt that his parent's divorce came soon after he had come out to them. Kurt knew that Blaine always blamed himself in some way for the dissolution of their marriage...and no matter what he or Cooper said to Blaine, he never could fully forgive himself, or let himself be comfortable around his father again. Cooper did what he could to diffuse the tension, but he'd always had a complicated relationship with Andrew as well.

They met at a local Inn. Certain topics were avoided, and everyone endured several long and uncomfortable pauses-but even Kurt could tell that Andrew was trying, even if Andrew's version of trying didn't exactly meet up with the expectations Blaine and Cooper had for him.

After breakfast, they dropped Cooper off at the airport and did some last minute shopping, as they were celebrating Christmas with Burt and Carole that afternoon.

"So, what are we going to do for holidays when we have a baby in tow?" Blaine asked as Kurt pulled onto the highway that would take them to his parents house.

Kurt sighed as he took a sip of his coffee. "Stay in New York?" he responded simply, shaking his head and Blaine laughed. "I'm serious honey, we'll just make everybody come to us."

"You let me know how that works out," Blaine yawned, flipping the radio dial.

Upon their arrival in Lima, Burt and Carole fawned over them. Bringing them into the house, shoving food at them no matter how many times they said they had already eaten.

Burt and Carole had left their tree up, and Carole wanted to do a little mock Christmas morning. She put on Christmas carols, they opened presents, she'd even made a fresh batch of christmas cookies for everyone to snack on, her and Burt still wearing their most horrible Christmas sweaters.

That night after dinner and a marathon of childhood Christmas movies, Burt and Carole headed up for the night, Kurt and Blaine following soon after.

Kurt walked over to the bed pulling his henley on as Blaine leaned back against the pillows, playing scrabble on his phone.

"Hand, please," Kurt commanded, picking up a bottle of moisturizer from his bag on the dresser. He squeezed a generous amount into his hand, rubbed them together and then into his husband's hands as well.

Blaine rubbed his hands together and smiled."I like this stuff," he said, picking up his phone again as Kurt pulled the blankets down and climbed into bed next to him. "What is it?"

"Mmm, me too," Kurt agreed, snuggling down. "I dunno, it was in a basket I got from Isabelle for Christmas. I'll look it up when we get home, see where we can get more."

Blaine hummed, nodding his agreement.

"Are you winning?" Kurt asked, yawning as he laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine sighed a short laugh. "Nope," he said, clicking out of the app on his phone and pulling off his glasses. "Marc is kicking my butt,"

He turned back around and pulled Kurt into his arms. Kurt hummed happily as he settled his face into his husband's' chest. Blaine kissed the top of his head, running his fingertips up and down Kurt's back.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" Blaine joked quietly, kissing the top of Kurt's head again.

"Umm, yeah…busy, but good," Kurt answered slowly, mesmerized by the steady beat of Blaine's heart underneath his ear.

"Yeah," Blaine started, bringing his hand to his mouth to cover a yawn. "I'm looking forward to a lazy day of TV and leftovers tomorrow." Kurt huffed out a laugh.

"Speak for yourself, I promised Carole a shopping spree tomorrow. Dad's taking her on a cruise as an anniversary present and she needs a new wardrobe."

Blaine laughed, giving Kurt an extra squeeze. "At least it won't be as bad as if it were really the day after Christmas. You couldn't drag me to the mall then," he finished with a shudder.

"If I remember correctly," Kurt started, sitting up slightly and resting his chin on Blaine's chest. "You came with me the first few years we were dating."

"I know, and I'm scarred for life because of it," Blaine answered laughing. "Besides," he continued, pausing when Kurt leaned up to meet their lips together. "I was wooing you at the time, I have other ways of wooing you these days. I don't have to go and deal with the crowds of crazy people."

Kurt laughed into Blaine's chest. "I think that's a deal I can live with," Kurt murmured tilting his head up to meet his lips against his husband's. "Maybe I'll even get you something pretty."

Blaine chuckled slightly before deepening the kiss and cupping his hands around Kurt's face.

The buzzing of Blaine's phone and the ringing of Kurt's broke the two from their reverie.

"That's Mel's ringtone," Kurt mumbled.

"Mmm, yeah okay," Blaine groaned, pulling Kurt back for one more kiss before laughing and letting him go to answer his phone.

Kurt smiled back at his husband as he slid open the call.

"Hey sweetie, it's late…is everything okay?" he asked, resting his hand on Blaine's back as he leaned over to pick up his phone.

"Yeah, I know I'm sorry," Mel answered. "Were you guys asleep?"

"No, not yet," Kurt grinned, winking at Blaine. "What's up, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine," Mel admitted. "Great, even."

"Oh my god!" Blaine squeaked next to him.

"I'm guessing Blaine got the picture I just sent him?" Mel asked, laughing softly.

"Whadya mean?" Kurt asked looking over to where Blaine was holding his phone out.

"MEL?!" Blaine cried his eyes filling with tears. "Is this for real?"

"Blaine, honey, what?" Kurt asked, holding Blaine's hand steady so he could get a good look at the picture on his phone.

"I've taken four today." Mel's voice quivered quietly in Kurt's ear. "Two this morning and those two just now, all four of them say the same thing."

Kurt's breath caught in his chest as he studied the phone in Blaine's hand. He wondered vaguely how anyone could misread those things. You hear jokes all the time in movies and on TV about people who didn't know how to read the results, but Mel had obviously bought the idiot proof tests, because both sticks said the words plain as anything.

_Pregnant_

Kurt grabbed Blaine's other hand and held tightly as he fumbled the phone in his own hand to turn it on speaker.

"Mel, is this? Are you…are those what I think they are?" Blaine asked, his voice all but giving out as he hurried to slide his phone back open so they could keep staring at the picture.

"Those are sticks that I peed on, Blaine," Mel answered with a chuckle. "And quite well, I may add. I never knew I had such good aim."

"Mel…" Kurt began but couldn't think what he was going to say.

"I made an appointment for Monday afternoon, after I took the two this morning," Mel began. "Just to be sure. I wasn't going to tell you until I was sure, then come up with this really cutesy and annoying way to tell you…once I knew for sure. But I took those other two just now and I…I just had to tell you guys right now."

"No, Mel, thank you so much for calling," Blaine whispered, finally letting his phone darken and dropping it to the bed.

"Mel, can we…I mean, would you mind if we, um…came with you? To your doctor's appointment, I mean?" Kurt stumbled, his voice thick with emotion.

"Of course, yeah," Mel was quick to say, the smile evident in her voice as Kurt let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Okay, good," Blaine rushed. "Do you need anything? I mean, we're still in Ohio, but we'll be home Sunday afternoon, so if you need anything…before then, or…"

"Blaine," Mel laughed softly. "I'm fine, I'm actually upstate at my friend Jamie's cabin this weekend for a little impromptu trip. I'll be home sometime Sunday as well, so I'll see you both then?"

"Yeah, of course," Kurt declared, wrapping his arm around his trembling husband's shoulders. "We'll see you then."

"Bye guys, love ya."

"We love you, Mel!" Blaine called as Kurt hung up the phone and laughed when Blaine pulled him into a hug so tight, Kurt could feel his bones crushing.

"Oh my god," Kurt murmured into his husband's neck. "Blaine, we're having a baby."

"We're having a baby!" Blaine cried, squeezing Kurt tighter and laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Glee...I have some words for those who do, but...

**Dancing Through Life**

by-andthenIfound5dollars

A/N: I'm going to warn for vomiting. Also, this is the first appearance of Rachel and Sam as a couple. I referenced them once before, but just in case you needed reminding.

Kurt chuckled as he watched Blaine rush out the door, calling a quick _Love you!_ over his shoulder as the door shut behind him.

He was supposed to have been spending the day at home, working on the choral arrangements that needed to be fixed for the show he was in workshop for, but Andre had called right as he was settling down at his piano.

Apparently, a high up had snagged a reporter to create a little buzz, and he wanted to talk to all parties involved. He had hurried out the door during breakfast with just a quick press of the lips in goodbye, promising to call Kurt when he had more details.

Kurt wiped the counter down and rinsed off Blaine's dishes before loading up the dishwasher and turning it on. He listened to the morning news playing as he packed his work bag and sipped his cup of tea.

Before heading out the door, he loaded a reusable grocery bag with saltine crackers, a bottle of Ginger-Ale, a Tupperware container filled with the chicken soup he'd made the night before, and a bar of the best Swiss chocolate he'd been able to find, because chocolate always made everything better in his opinion.

"Mel?" Kurt called softly, opening her door and pulling his key from the lock.

He called her name again as he walked down the hallway, finally hearing her retching in the bathroom.

"Poor thing." Kurt murmured as he made her a Ginger-Ale with plenty of ice and headed over to her bathroom.

"Hey sweetie," Kurt called softly. "Can I come in?"

He heard her moan a yes and pushed the door open. He found her sitting on the floor, leaning against the tub with her eyes closed.

"Kuuuurt, why does your baby hate me?" she asked, opening her eyes. Kurt took a clean washcloth from the shelf and ran it under the faucet for a second.

"Aww, honey, are you okay?" he asked, even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

Mel made a face and hurried back to the toilet to empty the rest of her stomach into it. Kurt laid the cool washcloth across the back of her neck and rubbed her back until she sat back and whimpered.

Kurt flushed the toilet while trying to hide a grimace, and used the washcloth to wipe down her sweaty face.

"That has to be it," she moaned, reaching for her bottle of water to rinse out her mouth. "I don't think there's anything left in me to throw up." She blew her nose on the tissue Kurt handed her and leaned against her tub with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry, Mel." His voice full of concern with just a hint of guilt. "Come on; let's get you back to bed." He offered Mel his hand, which she gratefully took.

"I got you some crackers and Ginger-Ale. I rea-"

"Kurt!" Mel interrupted as she climbed back in her bed. "If you tell me you read something I will not hesitate to kick you."

"Oookay…I _heard_ that if you eat something when you first wake up, it can sometimes help a little."

Mel opened one eye and squinted at her friend. She pointed to her nightstand. Kurt looked over and saw a half empty juice glass and sleeve of crackers.

"Says the person with no uterus. I tried that already. I just threw it up."

Kurt huffed out a laugh and hung his head as he tucked Mel in.

"Sorry…can I do anything?"

"Mmm, just talk to me," she groaned, curling herself into the blankets. "I don't have to be anywhere until noon, I just wanna go back to sleep for a little while."

Kurt laughed as he climbed up on the bed next to her and started rubbing her back.

"So, you remember that Sean guy?" Kurt asked, and Mel nodded.

"The intern with no sense of style, always brings up the design after a painting ideas?" she answered sleepily. "Couldn't sew his way out of a paper bag?"

"Right, so he comes over to my desk yesterday,"

Kurt launched into a story about the annoying intern, but after about five minutes he noticed Mel was fast asleep and snoring softly. He smiled and sat up as carefully as he could, trying not to disturb her.

He dashed a quick note about soup being in the fridge before grabbing his bag and heading out.

**xoxo**

Mel unbuttoned her coat as she walked into City Bakery. She pulled her scarf off and took a deep breath as she caught sight of two people getting up from a table in the corner by the window. Hurrying with the speed only a New Yorker possesses, she rushed over and dropped her bag on the small round table with a satisfied smile. She had barely pulled her coat off when she spied her editor, Leah walking down the sidewalk. Mel called her name as she walked in the door, motioning that she had gotten the table.

"Hey, it's my cash cow." Leah joked as she leaned in to bump cheeks with Mel, pulling off her own coat as she shook the few snowflakes from her long dark hair.

"That gets funnier every time you say it." Mel rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you're the one who can't keep a publicist," Leah reminded her, nudging her elbow. "The line isn't too bad, how about I grab lunch and you keep our table warm?"

Mel nodded and recited how she wanted her salad. "With just a light vinaigrette," she added, sighing and patting her belly slightly as Leah walked away.

Twenty minutes later, Mel was taking deep breaths and hoping the nausea she was suddenly feeling was due to hunger when Leah walked back to their table with two plates of salad, two bottles of water, and a plate piled with two pretzel croissants and two brownies.

"I would never come back to the table without a brownie," Leah laughed when Mel motioned to the dessert plate. "I've known you long enough to know that."

Mel sighed out a small laugh and picked up her fork, thankful that the smell of her salad was making her hungry, and not feeling like she needed to rush to the bathroom. She concentrated on feeding herself as Leah held up her end of their conversation throughout lunch, mostly about work related things. Deadlines and new projects that needed her attention.

"So," Leah started, after she had finished her last bite and wiped her mouth. "What's been going on? Not work related, that is."

Mel smiled as she took a sip of her water and set down her fork. "Well, actually. There is something we need to talk about, as it kind of effects how much I'm going to be able to promote this summer."

Leah gave her a curious look as she reached over for one of the brownies on the plate and took a small bite, raising one eyebrow.

"It's nothing bad," Mel promised. She took another deep breath and smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Leah stared at her for several long minutes.

"I'm sorry, what?" she finally asked.

Mel threw her head back and laughed.

"Are you kidding? Is this a joke?" Leah asked as Mel shook her head and managed to control herself.

"No, I'm sorry, you just looked...I don't know, you just looked so funny." Mel straightened up in her chair and nodded. "I really am, pregnant that is."

Leah's mouth dropped open as she scooted forward on her chair. "Oh my gosh, I didn't even know you were seeing anyone since Eric, what...two years ago?"

Mel recoiled slightly at the mention of her ex's name and reached over for her bottle of water. She shook her head. "I'm not, not seriously anyway."

"Oh, well then...who's the father?" Leah asked, her voice dropping slightly as if she were afraid the question was a touch rude.

Mel grinned and set her water down. "Actually, this baby has two daddies...and no mommies."

Leah tilted her head in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Kurt and Blaine asked me to be their surrogate, and I said yes." Mel shrugged and smiled again. "I'll be six weeks along on Tuesday."

Leah closed her eyes and shook her head, as if the information was too much for her brain to process and she needed to jiggle everything lose. "Wait," she started, opening her eyes wide. "Six weeks? You're six weeks along, and you're just telling me, now?"

Mel shifted uncomfortably in her chair and tucked a strand of her light brown hair behind her ear. "Well, they didn't really wanna tell anyone right away," she explained. "Kurt's really superstitious, and it's apparently bad luck to tell people before the three month mark...but I guess Blaine talked him into it or something, because they told me last night that they are telling their parents and I could tell mine if I wanted." She paused for a moment before sighing out a laugh. "But I figured I'd wait to tell my dad for a little while, so I thought I'd tell you. I guess you're the closest thing I've got to a boss." She shrugged as she nudged Leah's foot under the table.

"So wait...they just came to you and asked you to be their surrogate, out of the blue? Or is this something you guys have been talking about for a long time?" Leah asked.

Mel took another sip of her water and shook her head. "It's not something we've discussed before, no...and I guess, technically, I offered my 'services' before they asked." She added the air quotes with a laugh but it quickly slipped from her face as Leah continued to shake her head in disbelief. "You know, I'm kind of regretting telling you."

Mel bit her lip and moved to grab her coat.

"No, wait!" she pleaded and reached over for Mel's hand before she could stand up. "I'm sorry, it just caught me off guard a little...I'm sorry."

Mel put her coat down and nodded. "I understand if it caught you off guard a little, but I promise, I wanted to do this. I'm actually really excited."

Leah raised her eyebrow.

"I'm serious." Mel insisted. "I gave it a lot of thought, and doing this for someone I love is something I've thought of before, even if it wasn't necessarily specific to them at the time. It makes me really happy to know that I can give this to them. I could do without the nausea and throwing up all the time, but other than that..." she trailed off and grinned as a slow smile crept across Leah's face.

"Yeah, I don't miss that part at all," she agreed as Mel sighed.

"Oh Leah, you have to tell me everything!" she exclaimed. "You are one of my only friends to ever be pregnant...well, except for my friend Jamie." Mel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Who is pissing me off. She told me when I asked about her pregnancy, that morning sickness is caused by not getting enough fiber, and that if you are eating correctly, you shouldn't be throwing up."

Leah scoffed and pulled apart one of the pretzel croissants. "Yeah, that's not even a little bit true...there are some vitamins that your doctor can prescribe for you, and they make these lollipops that actually taste pretty good and work okay."

Mel nodded as she pulled out her phone to make a quick note.

"I'll pull out my journals from when I was pregnant with Allegra, see if I can find anything that will help you out with what I don't remember."

Mel smiled and thanked her as she locked her phone and slipped it into the pocket of her cardigan. Leah laughed out loud and put her hand in her chin.

"So, how was the..." she paused and tried to gesture with her hands. Mel had to laugh as she looked like she was trying to land a plane.

"Easy," Mel answered after they had both stopped giggling. "They just kind of...squirt it up there." They both dissolved into giggles again as other patrons of the restaurant eyed them curiously.

"So, did they go with a donor egg?"

Mel shook her head. "They offered, but it was important to Kurt that they not use an anonymous donor, he wanted their kid to never have to question where they came from. Apparently his friend Rachel had a bad experience with her birth mother, and they wanted to steer clear of that situation."

Leah shook her head and gave her a look. "Mel, that's...that's a pretty big decision to make. Have you thought about how hard it will be to give your baby away?"

"That's just it, though," she started. "It's not my baby. It's all theirs."

"Okay, look," Leah started, sighing as she put her hands in lap. "I promise I'm being supportive, but I'm worried you aren't thinking this through enough. It will still be your baby...no matter how much you insist it will just be theirs. This child will still be biologically connected to you."

Mel sighed and nodded. "I know that, but..."

"I mean, I was in no way prepared for Allegra, and still, if someone had told me I would have had to give her away at the end of everything, but still watch her grow up...I don't think I could have done it.

"But that's a completely different situation." Mel argued, getting frustrated and wanting to get her point across. "You knew the whole time you were pregnant that Allegra was yours, and that at the end of that journey, you would be a mother, be her mother."

Leah nodded.

"Well, I made the decision a long time ago, that motherhood just wasn't for me. And I've had so many people tell me that 'oh just wait,' and 'you'll change your mind one day'," she paused again and took a deep breath.

"I still haven't changed my mind on any of that, but this? I can do this." She stopped and looked her friend in the eye. "I can do this for two people I love, and give them the thing they want, that I've decided I don't."

Leah sighed, gave Mel a resigned look, but finally nodded. She reached down to pull her computer from her bag and moved her tray aside so they could get to work.

"Okay," she started. "As long as you're sure and happy, I'll support you either way."

Mel bit her lip and nodded. "Thank you."

"Well, I guess we should go over this summer, because this changes things a bit."

Mel nodded as she pushed away her mostly finished salad and reached for her own bag as well.

**xoxo**

Mel stood in front of the full length mirror hanging on the wall inside her closet. She pulled her shirt up and ran her hand over the flatness of her belly.

"Hey sweetie," she called softly to the general direction of where she assumed the fetus was. "You okay in there? Cause you're kinda driving your Auntie Mel crazy."

She smiled softly as she ran her hand over her belly again and sighed. "We got a long way to go, and Aunt Mel would rather not be throwing up all the time...would that be okay?"

She laughed to herself as she realized what she was saying. She looked up when she heard a knock, then Blaine calling out her name. She dropped her shirt and grabbed her sweater from the closet before closing the door and heading out to the hallway.

"Hey," Blaine smiled when Mel walked into the hallway. "Kurt called, said you were feeling pretty lousy."

"I was this morning," she admitted as he kissed her cheek. She moved aside to let him in. "But I'm okay now…just a little nauseous."

"Are you sure? Do you need anything?" He followed her into the kitchen. She offered him a cup of tea, and he nodded.

"No, I'm okay," she assured him, pouring hot water into two mugs and handing one to Blaine. "I had a lunch meeting with my editor and was actually able to eat most of my salad, so that's good right?"

"That's great," Blaine agreed as they sat down on the couch. "So, are you done for the day? Wanna go to the movies or something? Kurt has a dinner for work and if I spend one more second at my piano I may burn it just for the firewood."

Mel laughed as she leaned back and put her feet in Blaine's lap.

"I am done, but I'm not sure if I should risk a movie…at least not at the theater. There is a very real possibility I would spend the majority of the time puking in the bathroom."

Blaine nodded as he passed the remote to his friend.

"Real Housewives marathon and pizza later?" he asked, raising his eyebrows with a grin.

"Absolutely." She turned on the TV as Blaine continued to rub her calves and socked feet.

**xoxo**

"Honey? You okay?" Blaine called through the bathroom door.

She had been looking a little green the past few minutes and had abruptly stood up and raced to the bathroom, her hand over her mouth.

"I don't know why they call it 'Morning Sickness' when it lasts all damn day," she moaned and opened the door. She flushed the toilet but didn't stand up just yet. Blaine sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, softly kissing her temple as he continued to rub her arm and back.

"Mourning the loss of food, perhaps?" she mumbled. "The bitch of it is, I'm actually hungry," she whined, putting her head on Blaine's shoulder. "Like I would kill for a grilled chicken and avocado sandwich, with a giant dill pickle."

Blaine laughed. "Well, have one. I'll go get it for you," he offered, but Mel just shrugged.

"What's the point, it'll all just end up in there in anyway," she groaned, motioning at the toilet.

Blaine laughed again. "Well, theoretically, it all ends up there no matter what."

Mel wrinkled up her nose and elbowed him gently. "Ew."

"I mean, it's true though," he argued. "I can totally go get you a sandwich and pickle, if thats what you want. It doesn't sound too bad to me either...and if you throw it up, who cares? At least you will have something to throw up; it might as well be something you wanted to eat in the first place."

"That makes too much sense to argue with," she mumbled, dozing off slightly against him.

Blaine chuckled as he pushed her up to her feet.

"Come on, take a nap on the couch and I'll run down the street. Do you want anything else to puke up later?"

She laughed, but shook her head gently.

"I'll be back soon," he told her and headed out the door.

"Mmmhmm," she hummed, her hand coming up to rest on her tummy again as she heard the door shut behind Blaine.

They spent the rest of the evening watching trashy tv and waiting for Kurt to come home.

**xoxo**

A few days after Mel's second doctor's appointment, Kurt and Sam met up with Blaine and Rachel for drinks and a late dinner after Rachel and Blaine had finished their evenings: Rachel on the stage and Blaine in meetings.

"So we've been kind of keeping something from you guys," Kurt announced, motioning to his husband as soon as the waitress walked away. "We wanted to tell you guys first since you're our best friends."

"Oh my god!" Rachel called, covering her mouth with her hand. "You're not moving are you? I don't think I could handle you moving!"

"What! You're moving? Where?" Sam cried, hitting Blaine on the shoulder. "You didn't tell me you're moving! What the hell man?"

"Sam, we aren't moving.," Blaine explained carefully, rubbing his shoulder where Sam had punched him unnecessarily. "That's not what Kurt was going to say."

"No, it's most definitely not what I was going to say," Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes. He felt Blaine pat his knee under the table and he took a deep breath.

He looked over at Rachel and smiled.

"Blaine and I are having a baby."

Rachel's mouth dropped open, Sam looked at them like he was confused.

"Like..._having _a baby?" he asked.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and shook his head at his friend. Blaine just chuckled and put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"No, Sam. Mel offered to be our surrogate. She is having our baby."

"Wait, you guys slept with Mel?"

"Sam!" Blaine cried. Kurt put his head in his hand. "NO, we didn't sleep with Mel."

"Honey," Rachel interrupted, shaking from her reverie of shock and reaching over to pat Sam's arm affectionately. "Mel is their surrogate, it's a whole medical process with their sperm and an egg and...kinda like my dads and Shelby. Nobody slept with Mel."

"Oh..." Sam nodded, slapping Blaine on the shoulder where he had just punched him. "That's awesome dudes! I mean, that is awesome, right?"

"Yes, Sam." Blaine laughed. "We certainly planned this, we are very excited."

Kurt looked over at his best friend, she was being awfully quiet. "Rach?"

Rachel looked over and her face broke into the biggest grin. She jumped up and pulled Kurt into a hug, tears dripping from her face as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" she cried into his shoulder, squeezing that much harder.

Kurt laughed as he lifted her from the ground a few inches and twirled her around.

"When? When did all this happen? When is Mel due?" Rachel asked, pulling Blaine into a hug as well before going back to her seat.

"We found out for sure about a month ago," Kurt explained, Blaine nodding beside him.

"We had decided to keep it to ourselves for the first few months," Blaine continued. "But we wanted to tell you guys, our best friends. We are gonna tell our parents tomorrow as well, but that's it."

"Oh wow, just us then?" Rachel asked, clearly touched as she held her hand over her heart and grabbed Kurt's with her other. "Thank you so much, that means so much to us."

Kurt squeezed Rachel's hand in return.

"Mel is due middle of November sometime. She's just six weeks along," Blaine told them, the waitress bringing over their drinks.

"Yeah right in the thick of morning sickness, poor thing," Kurt said, taking a sip of his vodka tonic.

"Oh no, is she okay?" Rachel asked.

Blaine nodded, "She called her doctor, who prescribed some meds to combat the nausea. She wasn't really keeping anything down and had actually lost weight since her last appointment before she got pregnant. She's doing a bit better now."

"That's good," Rachel smiled. "You guys! This is so exciting, the first one of our New York friends to start having babies! I always knew it would be you two."

Sam raised his bottle of beer in a toast, "To Kurt and Blaine's rugrat. Who, I'm sure, will be the most fabulous baby ever born, especially if his Aunt Rachel and Uncle Sam have anything to say about it."

"Here Here!" Rachel piped in, clinking her glass of white wine with Sam's beer, Blaine's glass of red, and Kurt's highball of vodka tonic.

Kurt and Blaine laughed along with them, settling their shoulders against one another in the booth.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Glee...if only.

**Dancing Through Life**

by-andthenIfound5dollars

A/N: If you are loving this, come say hi to me on Tumblr! ConstantlyintheCorner

"Lucy! I'm home," Blaine called in his best Ricky Ricardo impression as he dropped two bulging bags of Chinese food on the table by the door and shrugged out of his coat.

"Oh Ricky," Kurt cried as he walked out of the office and over to where Blaine was standing. "Why you never let me be in the show?"

Blaine laughed as he tilted his head up slightly to kiss his husband hello.

"I think that was a little more Agador from 'The Birdcage', than Lucy." Blaine grinned, wrapping his arms around Kurt and leaning in for another kiss.

"Eh, I took creative licenses," Kurt finished with a shrug. "How was your day, dear?" he asked as Blaine headed back to their bedroom to hang up his coat and change his shirt. Kurt walked the bags of food into the kitchen.

"Meetings and a dance rehearsal," Blaine answered, his voice muffled as he pulled on his favorite NYADA hoodie.

"Blaine! How much food did you get?" Kurt asked, his eyes growing larger as he continued to pull containers of food from the bags.

"Uh, yeah," Blaine called, walking into the room and over to the table. "I may have gone a little bit overboard. I was pretty hungry and couldn't make a decision. We always eat the leftovers," he finished with a sheepish smile, setting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm texting Mel, see if she's hungry," Kurt decided, pulling out his phone and shaking his head. "There's no way we can eat all this before it goes bad."

Blaine shrugged and smiled as he kissed Kurt's cheek.

Kurt pulled up the camera on his phone and snapped a picture of the massive amounts of food with the caption: _Please tell me you're hungry, Blaine decided the two of us needed to eat all this, I need reinforcements!_

"_:) starved, be up in a sec."_

"Mel's on her way," Kurt announced as he pulled a bottle of sparkling water from the fridge and grabbed some glasses and plates from the cabinet.

Mel knocked just as Blaine had finished setting the table.

"Hiya boys," Mel smiled as she walked through the door and down the hall. She dropped her phone and keys on the counter before walking around the table to sit.

Kurt poured her a glass of water. "How're you feeling today?'

"Fine, my hips and back have been aching just a bit...but other than that, I'm okay," she answered, nodding to Blaine who was handing her a container of Lo Mein noodles. "I had that book signing and reading earlier today, then came home and took a nap. That seemed to help."

"Every time you say 'reading', I always think of you dressed like Miss Cleo or something." Kurt chuckled as he sat down and pulled the container of Beef and Broccoli over to dump onto his plate.

Mel and Blaine looked at him and laughed.

They kept up a pretty easy conversation through dinner, chatting about this and that. It wasn't until everyone was mostly finished that Blaine started complaining to them about his new show, the music the powers that be wanted to cut and how long it took him to get that arrangement just right…

"So even though my actual job is the music director, we still haven't found a lead, so I'm still taking on all the understudy responsibilities so we can continue the workshop, and these dance rehearsals are about to kill me...Mel, you okay?" Blaine paused.

Mel shook herself out of the daze she had settled into, listening to Blaine talk.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I was listening, taking on all the understudy responsibilities?"

Blaine looked over at Kurt.

"Honey, what's up? You look kinda down," he said.

Mel shook her head and sat back in her chair a little, stretching her back out from sitting in same position too long.

"I'm okay," she assured them. "Kind of tired, but okay."

Kurt looked at her like he didn't believe her. Blaine rolled his hand to motion for her to keep going. She sighed and put her chin in her hand.

"I just...didn't have the greatest of mornings," she finally admitted.

"Is the morning sickness back?" Blaine asked, leaning over to rub her back a little.

Mel shook her head. "No, thank god. I still get bouts of nausea, but nothing like it was those first few months." Blaine nodded his head in relief, but Kurt wasn't satisfied.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

Mel looked at both of them, tears welling in her eyes.

"I've grown out of all my clothes," she finally choked out, willing the tears not to fall. "I woke up this morning, and the dress I was going to wear didn't fit, and then all three pairs of pants I tried wouldn't button. And I just...ugh my friend Jamie told me she didn't wear maternity clothes until she was almost six months!"

"Okay no, I'm calling foul on that one." Kurt announced as Blaine continued to rub Mel's back soothingly. "She may not have worn 'maternity clothes' but there is no way she wore the same size all six months, no way in hell."

"Kurt," Blaine scolded.

"I'm just sayin'," Kurt exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "Don't measure yourself to someone who 1, isn't telling the truth and 2, isn't you and doesn't have your body."

"Yeah, this fat, and swollen, completely unsexy and..." she trailed off.

"Mel, you are so beautiful," Blaine assured her.

Mel snorted as she put her head in her hands and rubbed her eyes.

"Says you, you sleep with men."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in bewilderment, not sure if they should take that as an insult or-

"Wait," Mel said lifting her head up. "That came out wrong, I just meant that you wouldn't want to sleep with me...or, wait. No, oh fuck it, I give up," she moaned, putting her face back in her hands. "Just forget I said anything."

Suddenly something dawned on Kurt and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. "You're horny, aren't you?"

Blaine glared at Kurt like he had suddenly sprouted a second head, but Mel just groaned and nodded.

"Yeeeees," she moaned. "It's been so long since I had sex, and I'm soooo..." she paused and widened her eyes to get her point across. "And then this morning when nothing fit, I just kind of flew off the deep end and cried on the floor of my closet for twenty minutes before I made a pair of black yoga pants work...still feeling like the least sexy person in the entire world."

"Aww, honey," Kurt cooed, reaching his hand across the table for her to take. "I can't really do anything about the sex thing...but I can sure as hell do something about your clothes."

Mel looked up and wiped her eye where a lone tear had betrayed her and was threatening to fall down her face. "Really?"

"Of course," Kurt assured her. "I'll start working on it tonight, in fact. We can go shopping and find some pieces that will fit, and I can design and tailor some beautiful dresses and scarves made just for you."

"That would be so amazing, you have no idea. I have all these press events next month, and I can't wear yoga pants all the time."

"Of course you can't," Kurt agreed, "We want you to be as comfortable as possible, Mel. You know we would do anything for you."

Mel smiled and bit her lip. "Not playing fair, you know my hormones are going crazy, you can't just say things like that and not expect the water works to flow."

Blaine got up and moved to the chair next to her to pull her into a hug.

"And, well...we really can't do anything about the sex thing," he started. Mel sobbed out a watery laugh and shook her head. "But how about we start going out a little more. Maybe go see a movie or go out to dinner instead of eating in all time? Make you feel a little less isolated?"

"We're so sorry we didn't see it before," Kurt frowned.

"Hey, no," Mel assured him. "This is in no way your fault. I'm just hormonal and extra needy lately. I'm okay, really."

"Yeah well, you're hormonal and extra needy cause you're carrying our child," Blaine protested. "We should have been more aware of how you've been feeling."

"Guys, seriously, stop. I'm not trying to put a guilt trip on you, so don't put one on yourselves. I would love to go out more, and Kurt, if you could help me with some clothes that actually fit, that would be so freaking amazing, I can't even tell you. But don't blame yourselves or feel like you did something wrong, because you didn't."

"Tomorrow. Come to my office tomorrow and we will get started, okay?" Kurt told her, nodding like he understood, but he wasn't about to let himself or Blaine off the hook.

"Deal."

**xoxo**

Mel walked off the elevator on the eleventh floor of Kurt's building. She had been to his office a few times and knew it was at the end of the hall…but she hadn't met his new assistant.

"Hi," Mel smiled as she walked up to the desk in front of Kurt's office space. "My name's Melissa, I think Kurt is expecting me."

The young woman smiled as she stood up. "Yes, of course, I'm Jocelyn," she held out her hand for Mel to shake. "Kurt's in a meeting, but he told me to come get him when you got here.

"Can I get you anything? Tea? Water?" Jocelyn asked, smiling warmly as she led Mel into Kurt's shared office, showing her to his desk.

"Actually, water would be great," Mel nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. Make yourself at home and I'll grab Kurt."

Mel walked around the desk, her hand rubbing gently on her growing belly as she looked at pictures of Kurt and Blaine on Kurt's desk. She smiled as she lifted the one that was obviously from high school. They both looked so young.

She heard her friend before she saw him.

"John is going to take notes on the rest of the meeting and bring them to you, could you transcribe them and email it to me?" she heard Kurt ask Jocelyn.

"Sure, here. This is for you and Mel."

"Great, thanks."

Kurt walked into the creative office with two bottles of water in hand and brown folders under his arms.

"Hey beautiful," he sang as he walked in. Mel turned and smiled.

"High school?" she asked, holding up the picture frame.

Kurt laughed as he walked over, handing her a bottle of water.

"Yep, Dalton…where we met," he answered, stacking the folders under his arm on his desk and motioning for Mel to sit down in his chair.

"Private school blazers? I thought you guys went to public school together?"

"We did. I transferred to Dalton for part of my junior year and that's when we got together. Then I transferred back and he followed me the next school year," Kurt explained while he checked some numbers against his notes, then signed the purchase orders Jocelyn had handed him.

"So romantic," Mel cooed with a smile.

"Mmmhmm," Kurt hummed as he stacked the folders. "It was at the time, that's for sure."

Mel had a feeling there was more to that story, but Kurt had the face that said he didn't want to talk about it just yet.

"So," Kurt smiled, rubbing his hands together. "I pulled some fabric choices, all giving materials, and did some sketches last night," he explained as he slid open his tablet and clicked to the file he wanted. "I was thinking we could do a few wrap dresses, that way they can sort of 'grow' with you and when the time comes I can alter them to fit you," he finished pulling one of the other chairs over to sit next to his friend, showing her what he had been working on. "I'll make them long enough that you can wear them now while it's warming up and starts to get hot, but as it gets cooler you can pair them with some leggings if you want."

"Kurt, these are beautiful," Mel whispered, covering her mouth as she flipped through sketches of three similar, but different styles.

"Of course they are." Kurt agreed with a smile and a nudge. "I was thinking we could do the dresses in bright colors, and then pair them with some fabulous patterned scarves and maybe a blazer or two for more professional settings." Mel nodded as Kurt continued.

"So today, I'll get some of your measurements for the pieces I'm gonna build from scratch, we'll go over what fabrics you like…" he paused for dramatic effect and Mel raised her eyebrows. "After that, Shopping!" he sang.

Mel groaned and Kurt laughed.

"We can get a suit and some jeans that I can alter to fit you, then some cute tops and _comfortable_ shoes," he finished, emphasizing the comfortable to which Mel nodded gratefully.

"I hope we can find something, last weekend I went shopping and ended up sobbing in a dressing room," Mel groaned again. "I couldn't find Anything."

"Oh honey, you just didn't know what to look for," Kurt soothed. He put an arm around her and squeezed he shoulder gently. "Just because something doesn't fit right in the store, doesn't mean we can't make it fit right."

Mel nodded, she trusted her friend and knew he would make her look beautiful.

"And we'll both get something fabulous to wear on Saturday. Blaine is going all out, planning this big night for us," Kurt laughed.

"I'm excited, he texted me this morning saying he got a reservation at Rumplestiltskin, and I read they were booked for months."

Kurt nodded, motioning for her to stand up and follow him.

"Yeah the director of his show knows the owner, Blaine called in a favor." He pulled out a little stand for Mel to step up on. "And you should feel pretty special, cause I've been wanting to go for months and he didn't pull that favor out for me."

"Well, you're going aren't you?" Mel laughed as Kurt pulled his measuring tape from the desk drawer and walked over.

"Yep, so I get to benefit from his love for you," he joked.

"So," he started after a few quiet moments. "Be honest, how much have your boobs grown?"

Mel cracked up.

"Almost a whole cup, I had to buy new bras!" she laughed. "But I bought them with a little give, so they should last the rest of the pregnancy, let's hope."

Kurt nodded as he measured three different spots on her arm, the circumference of her neck, shoulders, and breasts; making note of each size on a piece of paper. He leaned down to rest on his knees and measured the distance from her hip to the floor, then her inseam.

"Are you planning on making a pair of pants?" Mel asked, smiling down at him.

"Ha ha," he lamented, recording another set of numbers and looking up at her. "No, I'm not. But I always do all the points, because as soon as I start to cut some fabric...I'll need a measurement I don't have, and that pisses me off.

"Besides, I'll need them for your alterations anyway."

As he moved to wrap the measuring tape around the top of her belly, he seemed overly conscious of where his hands were.

"You can touch the bump, I'm not going to be offended." she joked softly.

Kurt shook his head.

"When our friend Tina was pregnant, she used to tell Blaine that she would get so pissed off from everyone being all over her all the time."

"Everyone? Yes. You and Blaine? No," Mel assured him. "Really, go ahead. I finally popped a few days ago. It's probably why all my clothes stopped fitting."

Kurt looked up at her and bit his bottom lip.

She nodded and reached for his hand. She set it against the small but, still very much there, bump of baby under her skin.

"Oh my god," he breathed out, his other hand coming up to rest against her tummy as well. "Hey sweetheart."

They both stood there for a few quiet moments.

"Have you felt any movement yet?" he finally asked, looking up at her.

Mel smiled but shook her head.

"No," she said. "But the other night, I was climbing into bed and as soon as I settled down, I felt like...bubbles," she laughed.

"Really?" he asked, his smile lighting up the room.

"Really," she nodded with another quiet chuckle. "It felt like he or she was just blowing bubbles from the inside. I couldn't feel it on my skin, but I could definitely feel it inside."

"That is amazing." he whispered, his hand stationary but strong on her belly.

"It won't be long now, though." Mel told him. "The books say anywhere from sixteen to twenty weeks."

Kurt nodded. "Promise to call us when you do?" he asked as she smiled down at him again.

"I promise."

**xoxo**

Kurt was already in bed by the time his husband made it home late that night. He was sitting up, resting against his pillows with his computer on his lap and his tablet laying next to him on the bed.

He was staring off into the distance, twirling his wedding ring around his finger and lost in thought, when he heard the scratch of Blaine's key turning in the lock.

Blaine dropped his bag on the floor by their bedroom door as he walked in and flopped face first on the bed next to Kurt.

Kurt chuckled and laid his hand on the back of his husbands neck. "Long day?"

Blaine mumbled something incoherently into their bed before taking a deep breath and turning his head.

"If you could pick me up and carry me to the shower, that would be great," he sighed, turning over fully and scooting up so that he was lying completely on the bed next to Kurt. "I need to wash this disgusting day off my skin."

Kurt _tsked _as he moved his computer and tablet from the bed and dropped them very carefully on the floor. He scooched down so he and Blaine were eye level. Blaine lifted his arm and Kurt snuggled in, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder with a sigh as Blaine wrapped his arm around his back. "Bad?"

Blaine shrugged as he yawned and closed his eyes. "Just long, with people being ridiculously dramatic about...about literally nothing."

Kurt hummed as he rested his hand over Blaine's beating heart and closed his eyes.

Blaine lifted his free hand and tangled their fingers together on his chest. "How about you? How was your day?"

Kurt shrugged one shoulder and kept his eyes closed. "Much less eventful than yours," he said, and they both chuckled. "Mel met me so I could go over the sketches with her...we did a little shopping, too."

"Mmm, she like the dresses?"

Kurt smiled as he nodded. "Yeah, she loved them."

Blaine huffed out a small laugh and kissed Kurt's forehead. "Told ya she would."

"I finished one of the simpler ones tonight, actually. It's on the form in the office if you wanna see."

Blaine hummed again and nodded. "I will," he promised. "This is really nice though, don't really wanna move for a little bit."

Kurt snuggled in a little closer and opened his eyes, staring at their fingers intertwined together. He lifted his hand and studied each finger as they wove in with one of Blaine's.

All the sudden, Blaine brought their hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of Kurt's. "You okay?"

Kurt gave him a warm smile and nodded. "Mel let me feel the baby today." Blaine perked up just a tad as Kurt kept going. "He or she wasn't doing anything, like moving or anything..." he assured him. "But it was definitely..." Kurt trailed off.

"Surreal?" Blaine asked with a sly smile.

"Actually, no...almost the opposite," Kurt said. His mind drifted off again and was suddenly back in his office with his friend. "It all became very...real," he finished as Blaine nodded above him. "I mean, it was real before...but..." he trailed off again as Blaine gave him another squeeze.

"I think I know what you mean."

Kurt sat up and looked Blaine in the eye. "You do?"

Blaine nodded as he cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand and brought their lips together.

"Yeah...I think I do," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips before falling back against the bed. Kurt followed him and laid his head back on Blaine's chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and held Blaine a little closer.

"I thought you might."

**xoxo**

Mel felt horrible.

Like actual, factual, horrible. She felt like everything on the inside of her body wanted to be on the outside. She had thrown up so much in the past two hours; she wasn't sure what was left in her system. She had pulled out the anti-nausea pills her doctor had prescribed early in her pregnancy; but they hadn't really taken effect yet, and she was supposed to meet the guys in an hour.

Blaine had been planning this night all week. They were going to have dinner, then meet up with some mutual friends to go sing Karaoke, which Mel hated, but loved to watch...especially when Kurt and Rachel had a little alcohol in them. She hadn't been out in weeks, and she had been looking forward to tonight so much that the thought of missing out now was enough to make her want to cry.

"Honey, sweetie, baby, muffin," she cooed in the general direction of her unborn fetus, rubbing her hand down her tummy in what she hoped was a soothing manner. "Auntie Mel had plans with your daddies tonight."

Her stomach rebelled and a wave of nausea washed over her.

"What if we just went to dinner? Huh? Would that be okay?"

In her head, she imagined a little gray looking baby like the one they had seen with the ultrasound machine a few weeks back, shaking its little nondescript head as she leaned over and threw up the water and handful of oyster crackers she had managed to eat a little bit ago.

"We aren't going anywhere tonight, are we?" she finally gasped out, rubbing her belly again.

She made it to her couch and stretched out, reaching over to grab her phone from where it was sitting on the coffee table.

The guys were disappointed but completely understood. She insisted they go on without her. The reservations had been too hard to get, and she knew they had been looking forward to a night out since neither of them had to work.

"I'll be fine," she insisted. "I'm just gonna rest on the couch and get to bed early, hopefully I'll feel better in the morning."

But of course, those men never listened to her. They were walking through her door not an hour later.

"We brought four different kinds of soup, crusty bread, and two bottles of ginger ale," Kurt told her, walking into her kitchen to put the food away.

"As well as The Philadelphia Story, and An Affair to Remember," Blaine announced, walking over and kissing her forehead where she was still lying on the couch.

"You two idiots," Mel chastised, pushing herself up slowly. "I told you to go on without me! You were looking forward to a date night."

"Yeah, and now we get to spend all night staring at Cary Grant," Kurt shrugged.

"And hanging out with you, which is what we wanted to do tonight anyway," Blaine insisted, holding up both movie cases for her to pick.

"An Affair to Remember," she told him. She shook her head at the two of them, but smiled in spite of herself.

"Do you wanna try some soup?" Kurt asked. "Or is your stomach still too upset?"

"No, actually, lying still seems to have helped a little bit. I should probably try to put something in my system, if only so I have something to puke back up later."

Blaine groaned sympathetically and lifted her feet to sit on the end of the couch.

"Is it a bug? Or maybe something you ate?" he asked, and Mel shook her head.

"I feel almost completely fine otherwise, so I don't think it's a bug. And I haven't eaten anything out of the ordinary in the last few days, so I can't imagine it was something I ate. I'm sure it's just a 'hey, you're knocked up! now be nauseous and puke your guts out', kind of thing."

Blaine nodded again as he leaned over and put his hand on her belly.

"Hey, peanut," he spoke softly to the baby. "You be nice to your Aunt Mel, she's just trying to do what's best for you."

Mel grinned and put her hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Peanut?" she asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he handed her and Blaine glasses of iced ginger ale.

"That's just the latest one." he told her, heading back into the kitchen for the tray of soup.

"I gotta figure out which one I like best." Blaine smiled, still rubbing Mel's belly.

"My mom used to call me lady bug," Mel said, smiling at the memory.

"My mom called me little man, and my dad still calls me kid to this day." Kurt laughed, setting the tray of soup and cut bread on the table.

"Mmm, mostly just Blainey, but my mom used to call me and Coop _panga_, which means 'beloved', or maybe 'my beloved', I believe."

"I love when you and your mom speak Tagalog," Kurt smiled, handing Mel her bowl of chicken noodle. "We should teach the baby some."

Blaine nodded as he sat up and accepted his bowl of matzo ball soup.

"I need to call my mom and relearn all the lullabies; they were pretty much how I learned."

Mel was able to eat most of her soup and even a few bites of bread. She drank all of her ginger ale and even a bottle of water. By the time they finished the movie, she was feeling a little better.

She took a quick bathroom break as Kurt switched the movies over, and when she came back to sit down next to Blaine she gasped, her hand flying to her stomach.

"What?" Kurt whipped around. "What's wrong?"

Mel laughed.

"It moved," she whispered, pulling Kurt over as Blaine sat up and moved over to them as well. "I sat down and I totally felt it move!"

"Oh my god." Kurt whispered as he hurried to put his hand on her belly next to Blaine's.

They sat there quietly for few tense moments until,

"Oh my GOD!" Blaine cried, and Mel laughed.

"Oh, hi sweetheart." Kurt cooed, his eyes welling as the baby shifted around again.

They sat there for twenty more minutes, the menu screen for The Philadelphia Story playing in the background. Crying and laughing every time the little baby moved again.

"We can't wait to meet you, little one." Blaine whispered when it became apparent he or she had fallen back to sleep for the moment.

Kurt nodded and held Mel's hand as he leaned over and gave his husband a quick kiss, Mel grinning between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Glee. The end.

**Dancing Through Life**

by-andthenIfound5dollars

Kurt started planning their baby's nursery about the same time they walked away from their first doctor's appointment.

He started a specific pinterest board for he and Blaine to look at every day. He poured over websites that gave the most information about the safest and most visually appealing baby apparel. He and Blaine talked endlessly about what they liked, what they didn't like, what they wanted and what they didn't want...sharing websites and linking each other to different styles that looked the best.

But it wasn't the internet that spurred the design of the room.

In June, Mel passed her fourth month mark. Work had been crazy for all three of them. One Sunday afternoon while Mel was spending the weekend with her dad in Connecticut, Blaine and Kurt decided to go out for a late lunch and window shopping.

After lunch, they walked around hand in hand and looked at baby clothes, priced cribs, even bought one blanket because it was on sale.

"Hey, that place looks new," Kurt said as they walked out of a new little store called Stork Up.

Blaine looked over to where Kurt was pointing and nodded his head. It was a trendy little shop with candles and artwork in the window, but it also had a sign advertising baby decor.

"Wanna check it out?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and they crossed the street. "I love these little hipster places, makes me feel like we're livin' in Bushwick again."

Blaine laughed as he held the door open. "Watch it, snob," he joked, his voice pitched low so no one would overhear them. "We may live on the Island now, but Hells Kitchen is no Upper East Side."

Kurt shrugged and threw a fond grin over his shoulder as Blaine followed him into the store and let the door close behind them. "Someday, though."

"Hey," a petite young woman called as she walked over to greet them. "How are you guys doing today?"

"Great, thank you," Blaine answered, flashing his charming smile as Kurt nodded and started perusing the homemade candles. "We saw your sign for baby decor, thought we would come check it out."

"Awesome, yeah it's back over there." The woman pointed toward the back of the store. "Are you shopping for a gift?"

Kurt looked up like he wanted to bite something back at her, but Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed gently.

"No actually, for us. Our baby is due this November."

"Awesome," the young woman said, her smile only growing bigger. "Do you know what you're having?"

Blaine shook his head as Kurt started to wander off toward where she had pointed.

"No, we won't find out for another month or so. We're just browsing for now."

"No problem, browse away. I'm Paige and I'll be up here if you need anything."

"Thank you," Blaine said, following to where Kurt was sorting through a rack of organic baby pajamas.

"Well, she seemed...pleasant," Kurt mumbled. "_Are you shopping for a gift_?" he mocked, rolling his eyes.

"Kurt, I don't think she meant it like that, she was just asking us a question."

Kurt looked over at his husband and sighed. "You've always had more faith in the human race than I have."

"I don't necessarily think its more faith in the human race, as much as I'm just not a cynical as you are."

Kurt scoffed as he turned to flip through some artwork that was stacked against the wall. "Fool me once, and all that."

Blaine laughed, "Cynical."

Kurt wanted to fire back an argument, but he had to nod. Blaine was right after all, and this wasn't an afternoon for bickering.

"Findin' anything good?" Blaine asked, walking up behind Kurt to look over his shoulder.

Kurt pulled out a print and studied it. It was a simple blue board with two birds on a wire, held up by a pencil border, a nest between them holding a single egg. The caption read, _Then we had you3_.

"Maybe," Kurt answered, showing Blaine the print. "What do you think about this? I really like this shade of blue, and birds could be a good idea for a neutral nursery."

"I like it a lot actually," Blaine agreed. He looked down and gasped. "It's a set, look."

Blaine pulled up two more prints, almost identical to the one in Kurt's hand. The first one had just the two birds with the caption _First we had each other_. The second, and what appeared to be the last in the set, had the two birds, plus the hatched egg bird with the caption _Now we have everything_. All three were also decorated with the blue pencil border on the left side.

"It's perfect." Blaine whispered. "Look, it has a pencil, and birds come on! This is perfect for us and our baby!"

Kurt smiled as he looked down. "'First we had each other," he read, the smile slipping from his face as he shook his head slightly and set the prints back down.

"Hey," Blaine insisted. "What's wrong? I thought you liked it?"

Kurt looked over at him sadly.

"It's almost perfect," he told him. He could see a whole nursery designed after those prints. Painted black furniture to match the black of the birds, robin's egg blue walls, a fun white or blue pattern for the bedding, maybe some yellow thrown in for extra color.

"Almost?" Blaine asked looking down at the print in his hand. "I mean, I know it's not warblers exactly...or canaries for that matter."

Kurt sighed and nodded his head toward the birds.

"It's not that," he insisted. "They are very clearly a male and female bird. The male even has the headdress marking."

Blaine looked down, his face falling as well as he nodded.

"Just another baby item geared toward a mother and father pairing," Kurt sighed as he turned away from his husband's sad face. "It may sound silly, but I don't want to put something like that in our baby's room."

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "It's not silly, I don't want to do that either."

"Are you guys finding everything okay? Can I help at all?" Paige asked, walking over with a smile.

Kurt looked over and shook his head. He was just about to open his mouth to say they were fine when Blaine beat him to it.

"Well," Blaine started, holding up one of the three prints in his hand. "We found these, and really like them...but wish they weren't so...heteronormative."

Kurt narrowed his eyes as Paige grinned.

"Oh, well that's no problem," she assured them. "I could get you a set that had two male birds. I know the artist. I'm positive she would make you a new set."

"Really?" Kurt asked, taking a step forward. "Are you sure she would?"

"Sure," Paige answered with a chuckle. "I'd be happy to."

"You made these?" Blaine asked, grinning as he stepped forward as well to stand next to Kurt.

"Yep, this is all locally made craft. Me and my friends own this store and sell all of our own artwork as well as other local artists. I made that, I'd be happy to make you a new set any way you wanted."

"Wow," Kurt grinned. "Thank you so much, it's really beautiful."

"No problem at all, come on up to the register and I'll get an order form made out for you." She beamed as she took the three prints with her.

"See," Blaine joked, nudging Kurt's shoulder with his own. "Told ya she didn't mean it like that."

Kurt scoffed, but let Blaine lead him by the hand up to the register.

"How long have you guys been together?" Paige asked, grabbing a clipboard from behind the desk.

"Well, we've been married four years the end of this month," Kurt answered as they walked up. "But we've been together ten."

"Wow!" Paige exclaimed, looking up from where she was copying a number from the back of one of the prints. "Ten years? That's insane!"

Blaine preened and squeezed Kurt's hand. "High school sweethearts."

"Well, that is the most disgustingly cute thing I've ever heard," Paige laughed.

"Yeah, we get that a lot," Kurt nodded.

"I can imagine," Paige grinned, turning the clipboard around so they could see what she had written.

"So, other than a sex change for one of the birds," she joked. "Any other changes you wanna make, color or anything?"

Blaine shook his head, "It's actually pretty perfect the way it is," he said and Kurt nodded.

"I love the color, and the pencil border is pretty fitting...not to mention a bird is kind of why we got together in the first place."

Paige looked up and grinned.

"It's a long story," Kurt commented dryly.

"Ten years long I would imagine," Paige laughed.

"Maybe, you could add a few music notes above the birds?" Blaine suggested. "Make it look like they are singing?"

Kurt looked at him and grinned, nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah, that would make it perfect actually."

"Not a problem at all," she assured them, making a few quick notes on the clipboard before looking back up at them. "I have a few other projects ahead of you...but I should have this done in a month or so, if that's okay?"

"Oh that is fine, more than fine actually," Kurt told her. "We need to really get started now though, since we found this."

"I'm glad we could help you out. If you wanna put your address down, I'll ship them to you as soon as I'm finished, that way you don't have to come back down here to pick them up," she offered, walking over to the register to add everything up and give them a total.

"That would be amazing, thank you so much for doing all this," Kurt said as Blaine pulled out his credit card and handed it over to her and Kurt filled out all their information.

"It's my pleasure," Paige insisted as she handed Blaine his card back and the receipt for him to sign. "It was nice meeting you guys, I hope this spurs a whole nursery. You'll have to send me pictures."

"For sure!" Kurt agreed. Blaine shook her hand and thanked her as well before the two of them headed out the door.

Kurt put his arm around Blaine's waist as they walked down the street, talking a mile a minute.

"I'm thinking we should get that black crib we saw online, and the matching dresser combination changing table," Kurt babbled as they looked both ways and crossed the street.

"I saw this really cool wall art thing, that was like a branch and you hung picture frames from it with ribbon? That could be really cute!" Blaine added, Kurt nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I saw that on our pinterest board, I meant to tell you I liked it," Kurt agreed.

After that afternoon, everything started coming together. They ordered the crib and matching dresser. Blaine found a bookcase that matched almost perfectly. The office started to fill up with boxes of furniture, the contents from the office slowly spilling their way out into other parts of the loft.

Finally in mid-July; they decided it was time to clean the room out. There, on the ultrasound machine-plain as day...was their baby girl.

"Geez honey...cross your legs," Kurt mumbled with a chuckle when the technician confirmed what they could all clearly see. "Be a lady."

Blaine laughed at him, but Mel reached over and pinched his arm.

"Hey! Ow!" Kurt yelped as Blaine laughed even harder. "That hurt!"

Mel gave him a look that clearly told him to watch it. "Yeah, and I'll do it again if I need to," she informed him, turning her head to look at the ultrasound screen again. "She can be anyone she want's to be...she doesn't have to be a lady."

Blaine picked up Mel's hand and wrapped his other arm around his husbands waist.

"Yeah she can," Blaine murmured dreamily, smiling at Kurt.

The weekend after the doctors appointment, Kurt moved his work table and sewing machine to a loft in Brooklyn that he was sharing with some colleagues from school, and the desk they mutually shared went into storage.

**xoxo**

As they moved into the Fall months, the purchase of the crib bedding caused one of the biggest, loudest, most ridiculous arguments they'd had in years.

If they were being completely honest with each other, the fight had been brewing for a few weeks. Kurt had spent most of the month of August in Milan, working and attending the Fall fashion shows, and then was home for only a few days before he flew to Paris in September. Then, Blaine spent much of October in Boston while his show was in tech and previews. They were apart, which they had never been very good at, and their communication was almost nonexistent. Little things got lost, and big things were ignored. The stress of getting everything done and ready before the baby came in November loomed over their heads like the sword of Damocles.

And that day, Blaine didn't just go off, he flew off the hinges...and it all started with the rocking chair.

From the very beginning, they had agreed not to buy, or make, anything for the baby, without the other's input and agreement. They wanted to do this together.

But one sunny morning at the end of September, Blaine decided to sleep in a little, so Kurt and Rachel drove upstate for a few hours to hit some flea markets and have lunch.

The two friends spend the morning walking the markets and stopping in little antique stores. At their last stop Kurt found a marvelously retro and absolutely perfect rocking chair that he immediately imagined painted black and sitting in their baby's nursery by the window.

"I have to get that," he cried, holding tight to Rachel's arm.

In his defense, he had tried to call Blaine. But the cell service was bad, and he didn't answer anyway. Plus, he was excited and it was such a good deal. He was sure Blaine would be just as thrilled as he was.

He happily handed over the cash, while one of the shop owners helped them load it into the back of his and Blaine's Prius.

It took a while for him and Rachel to lug the heavy chair into the building, onto the elevator, then down the hall to their loft door.

Blaine had just come from the gym, and was standing in the hallway chugging a glass of water when his husband, and his husband's best friend, came laughing through the door, pushing and lugging the huge blue chair with orange cushion.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing to the chair.

"It's a rocking chair, silly," Kurt sang as they finally got the chair in far enough that he could close the door behind them. "We found it at that little antique store in Westchester, where you and I found the mirror above the piano?"

Blaine continued to stare as Rachel flipped her hair and blew him a kiss, saying she needed to get going but would talk to both of them later in the week.

"Bye sweetie, thanks for helping me!" Kurt called as he closed the door behind her and walked up to Blaine and gave him a quick peck.

"Mmm, gamey," Kurt quipped, walking past him and into the kitchen for a drink.

"Yeah, I just got back from the gym...Kurt, where is that chair going?"

Kurt looked up at him.

"Where do you think? In the nursery," he answered. "I know its hideous now, but I'm gonna sand it down, repaint it black, and find a fun fabric to cover the cushion with."

"So," Blaine started, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You just bought it, without talking to me?"

Kurt looked up and realized what Blaine was saying.

"Well...I tried to call you, but you didn't answer. And it was such a good deal, I couldn't pass it up." Kurt insisted.

"Was someone else looking at it?" Blaine asked, his temper rising slowly. "Because if it's the same place we got the mirror, she would have held it until we could have decided together."

Kurt shook his head, dread rising in his stomach as his brain threatened to launch into attack mode.

"Well, it seemed silly to wait; Rachel and I were already there. Plus, it's exactly like every other chair we've looked at online and loved. It may be hard to see now, but I promise it's going to go really well with the rest of the room."

Blaine stood in the hallway and shook his head.

"I have to get in the shower, I'm playing tonight," he sighed, turning and walking toward their bedroom.

Kurt leaned against the wall by the fridge and stared at where Blaine had been standing. He started down the hall and walked into their bedroom.

"I really did try to call you," Kurt called softly. Blaine was standing in the bathroom, poised to get in the shower.

"I know, I saw. I must have forgotten to take my phone with me after I woke up this morning," he answered. "Its fine, Kurt; I like the chair. I'm sure it's gonna be great when you finish it."

"You bet your sweet ass it will be," Kurt joked. "I'm thinking we could put it by the window, and then get a little nightstand like table and a cute lamp."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

His voice was muffled from the water spray and the doors of the shower, but Kurt was satisfied that he didn't sound upset.

"Okay, I'm gonna move it out of the middle of the hallway. Then I'll throw something together so you can eat before you have to leave, okay?"

"That sounds great. Thank you."

That night, after Blaine left, Kurt went to the hardware store and bought paint thinner, sheets and sheets of sandpaper, and black glossy furniture paint. He was so excited for how awesome the chair was going to look when he was done, he almost didn't want to wait. But it was late, and he knew Blaine wouldn't want to come home to the whole loft smelling like paint thinner.

So he decided to peruse the internet for bedding while he watched a random lifetime movie and munched on popcorn and diet coke.

**xoxo**

When Blaine walked in a little before 11 p.m., tired and sore, and hungry...god he was so hungry; Kurt was bouncing up and down.

"I found it!" he cried, pointing to his computer sitting on the coffee table. "I found the most adorable bedding that matches perfectly!"

"Did you already order it?" Blaine mumbled, setting his bag on the floor by his piano and toeing off his shoes.

"What?" Kurt asked, looking up and smiling.

"Nothing," Blaine sighed, willing a smile on his face. "Lemme see."

"Oh my gosh, Blaine, it is so perfect!" Kurt jabbered on as Blaine leaned down to look at the screen. "It even has a black bird on it and the little pops of yellow and everything!"

"Yeah, it's really cute," Blaine smiled, until his eyes drifted over and looked at the price.

"Holy shit Kurt!" he cried. "It's almost six hundred dollars!"

Kurt shrugged and continued bouncing on the couch. "Yeah, it's a little pricy, but it's absolutely perfect! It's everything we wanted."

"Kurt, we cannot spend six hundred dollars on her bedding! The crib itself was only five hundred. That is ridiculous!"

"I'm not wild about the sheet, but everything else is like...I don't even know, fate!" Kurt continued, basically ignoring Blaine.

This was a road the two of them had been down before. Kurt would find something ridiculous and over the top expensive, get excited and want to buy it. Blaine would convince him to wait, and eventually Kurt would come down from his shopping high, realize it was a way out of their price range, and they would move on. It was a common thread in their relationship and marriage, and it tended to work both ways as well.

But Blaine was just too tired and annoyed from earlier in the day to deal with any of that at the moment. He was angry, and upset, and still really hungry. And now, Kurt wasn't even listening to him.

What would have happened if he'd been a little later getting home, would there be six hundred dollars on one of their credit cards and he would have zero say in yet another aspect of their child's nursery? No, not this time.

"Jesus, Kurt!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air as he stood up and started pacing. "Are you even listening to yourself? You want to spend six hundred dollars on something she is literally going to be shitting, pissing and puking on, when the most important part of it, the part she will actually use, you don't even want?"

Kurt glared at him and stood up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked his voice eerily even and controlled.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Blaine yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you? First, you go out and buy a major part of her nursery, without even asking me what I thought, then you pick out the most ostentatious and over the top bedding for her crib, and act like I have zero say in the matter?"

"I said I was sorry about the chair, and-" Kurt shot back, but Blaine interrupted him.

"NO! No, you never said you were sorry. You just made some lame excuse about calling me, because that is supposed to make it better? News flash, Kurt. If you do something to hurt someone's feelings, you should apologize, not just go on about your day like nothing happened!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know I had hurt your feelings?" Kurt finally started to yell. "You said you were FINE, and that you liked the chair! Do you want me to take the stupid thing back?"

"No I don't want you to take the chair back!" Blaine threw up his hands again and paced back and forth. "You are completely missing the point, Kurt."

Kurt laughed sarcastically.

"Then tell me Blaine, what do I need to do? What can I do to make this better for you? What do I need to do to make you happy?" he bit out, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You can fuck off, Kurt." Blaine shot back.

Kurt's eyes got as big as saucers. He squeezed his fists together and pushed past Blaine and down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Blaine yelled as Kurt grabbed his keys and wallet from the table by the door.

"Anywhere that isn't here," Kurt glowered, leaving with a loud slam of the door.

Blaine wanted to put his fist through one of the walls, he was so angry. He settled for picking up one of the pillows on the couch, screaming into it, and throwing it back down as hard as he could. He stomped around the loft, mumbling to himself about how he was right and Kurt was wrong-and if Kurt couldn't see that, he should just stay gone.

He thought about leaving too, Kurt wasn't the only one who could storm off like a child. Blaine could do that just as well. But he changed his mind and decided to wait for him in the living room, poised and ready to fight some more.

When the growling from his stomach could no longer be ignored, he walked over to the fridge and yanked it open. Almost immediately, he saw a Tupperware container with a heart drawn on a post it stuck to the top.

His own heart dropped a few inches as he took the container out and opened it.

Kurt had taken the remaining grilled chicken he had cooked for dinner, and turned it into a pasta salad with veggies and homemade balsamic vinaigrette dressing.

He had obviously left it in the fridge for Blaine, knowing he would be starving when he got home.

Blaine grabbed a fork from the drawer by the stove and dug in, his anger fading with each bite.

Yeah, Kurt had been kind of a jerk, and should have apologized...but Blaine hadn't told him that he was upset either. In fact, he had lied and said he was fine. Something he knew drove Kurt crazy, and something he had promised long ago to stop doing.

"Shit," Blaine mumbled to himself, rubbing his hands down his face and taking a deep breath. He looked over at the microwave and saw it was well past 11:30 p.m..

He took another bite of pasta, and walked over to where he had set his bag down. He fished his phone out and typed out a text message.

_I'm sorry, please come home so we can work this out. I love you._

He had just hit the send button when he heard something vibrate against the wood of the coffee table. He looked over, and there was Kurt's phone, blinking with the notification of Blaine's text.

Kurt forgot his phone.

He was out, on the streets of New York City, all alone, with no phone, and it was almost midnight.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Blaine cried softly, putting the now empty container on the coffee table and sitting down.

He looked down at Kurt's laptop and swiped his finger across the mouse pad to wake it back up. He took another look at the crib bedding, and had to smile.

He could see why Kurt had gotten so excited, it was kind of perfect. The blackbird on the blanket looked almost identical to the birds Paige had put on the prints that were now sitting in a box in the empty nursery.

The skirt and bumper were adorable, and the pops of yellow were exactly what they had been looking for.

Unfortunately, the price still hadn't changed. Six hundred dollars was just too much, especially since they wouldn't need the sheet, or the pillow. An idea suddenly came to him, and he opened a new tab, clicked a few buttons and scrolled through a few pages.

He grinned triumphantly and set to work on an e-mail, his fingers flying across the keyboard. Once he was finished, he set the computer back on the coffee table and stood up. It was well and truly midnight now, and Blaine was really starting to worry.

He walked the Tupperware container back to the sink, rinsed it out, and loaded it into the dishwasher. He looked at the clock again, almost 12:30 a.m..

Surely Kurt would be home soon, he would just change his clothes and Kurt would be back by then.

He walked back to their bedroom, his eyes welling up when he saw their clothes hanging next to each other in the closet, and their shoes lined up next to each other on the floor. He grabbed a pair of pajama pants and one of Kurt's hoodies. After he was dressed, he walked back to the living room where his phone's notification light was blinking.

He all but ran over to check it, hoping for a text from Kurt. Realizing all at once that, no, Kurt's phone was still in the loft with him.

It was the return email, and he only spared the answer a small smile before he started to worry again.

As the microwave clock turned over to one a.m., his pacing grew even faster. His fingers were starting to hurt from wringing and pulling on them; every single memory from that horrible night his first year in New York came flooding back to him. The terror of the phone call…the long and agonizing cab ride to the hospital. The nurses telling him he couldn't see Kurt yet, the relief mixed with horror when he finally got to see Kurt. The anger at whoever had hurt the man he loved. It all came rushing back, and fear filled every pore of his body.

He finally picked up his phone to start calling their friends. He called Rachel first. She said she hadn't seen or talked to Kurt since that afternoon, but if she heard from him, she would have him call.

Blaine thanked her and hung up.

He called Robin, Kurt's co-worker and occasional drinking friend, next. She didn't even answer her phone. He left her a vague message about calling him back if she heard from Kurt, and then hung up. Last, he called Mel. He didn't want to wake her, but the more he thought about it, the more sense it made for him to go there.

" 'lo?" Mel mumbled into the phone when she picked up.

"Hey, sweetie, I'm sorry to wake you." Blaine apologized.

" 'so okay, what's up? What's wrong?" she asked, her voice a little clearer as she obviously struggled to sit up.

"I'm guessing if you're asleep, that Kurt's not there?" he asked, the hope draining from his voice.

"No, no Kurt's not here, he's not there? What happened?"

Blaine sighed and pinched his nose between his eyes.

"We got into a huge fight, we were yelling and he stormed out," Blaine explained, tears welling in his eyes again. "He forgot his phone and he's been gone for a while now, I'm starting to get really worried."

"Oh honey, you know Kurt," Mel soothed. "He's probably just out, cooling off. He'll be home soon; he always comes home to you."

"I'm scared, Mel. We both said some really awful things and-" Blaine paused as he heard a key in the lock and the door open. Kurt walked through, his eyes red rimmed from crying.

"Oh thank god, he just walked in," Blaine cried, tears streaming down his face as he told Mel he had to go and they said goodbye.

Blaine hurried into Kurt's open arms and hugged him tight, saying he was sorry over and over.

"No, honey, I'm the one who's sorry. I'm so so sorry," Kurt whimpered, holding on just as tight and sniffed into Blaine's shoulder.

"I was so worried," Blaine sobbed, leaning back to look Kurt in the face, before pulling him back into a bone crushing hug. "I just kept picturing you in the hospital and..."

"Shit, I know, I'm...I'm so sorry, Blaine."

They stood in the hallway for a few minutes, just holding each other and telling each other they were sorry before Kurt finally broke the quiet.

"Um, honey? Could we maybe move this to the living room, I don't think I can stand in these shoes much longer." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine nodded as he pulled back and took Kurt's hand to walk down the hallway, but he noticed that Kurt wasn't walking right, his face screwing up in pain with every step he took.

"What happened?" He asked, concern filling his body. "What's wrong, why are you limping?"

Kurt shook his head and squeezed Blaine's hand in his.

"No, it's nothing like that." He assured him. "These aren't the best shoes for all the walking I did...my feet are just a little sore, that's all."

They made it to the couch and Kurt started to take off his boots and explain.

"When I left, I was just so angry...I didn't even know what to do. I grabbed my wallet and keys, mainly just because they were right in front of my eyes. I'm not even sure I would have put on shoes if I hadn't already been wearing them."

Blaine nodded, wiping his eyes every once in a while with a death grip on Kurt's hand.

"I just, started walking. I didn't know where I was going, I just kept walking. I don't even know how long or how far I walked. By the time I stopped and registered what I had done, I realized I didn't grab my phone before I left."

Blaine sobbed out a broken laugh. "It took me a while too, I actually texted you and that's how I knew."

"It took fucking forever to find a cab, and I don't think there is a pay phone on the entire island of Manhattan anymore. I don't even know how long it's been since I walked out the door, but I knew you would be worried, so I begged my cab driver to let me use his phone, but he flat out refused. I didn't want him to kick me out of the car, so I just willed the car to go faster so I could get home to you."

"I'm just so glad you're okay. I was so freaked out," Blaine mumbled pulling Kurt back into his arms. "I called pretty much everyone; I was actually on the phone with Mel when you walked in the door.

"I'm sorry I said those horrible things to you, I...well, I was angry and I shouldn't have gone off like that."

Kurt sighed and held Blaine a little closer before pulling back to look him in the eye,

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I bought that chair without you today; I know we had an agreement, and I went back on it, and then acted like it was no big deal. I was a jerk and I'm sorry."

Blaine nodded and wiped his hand across his face.

"Well, I shouldn't have told you I was fine when I wasn't. It's why I flew off the handle tonight. I was just so angry. But I can't blame you entirely, because I didn't tell you I was upset, and I know I promised to stop doing that."

"Can we both just admit we acted like jerks, said things we didn't mean, and that we forgive each other?" Kurt asked He set his legs across Blaine's lap and cupped his face with his hands. "We both know the fight was more about the last few months than an actual chair anyway."

"Deal," Blaine nodded. Kurt moved in to meet their lips together, kissing sweetly for a few stolen minutes before pulling back and resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"I really can take the chair back," Kurt offered softly, but Blaine shook his head.

"Don't do that, I don't want you to do that," he told him. "I want to work on it together."

"Okay," Kurt nodded. "But the bedding; Blaine, I know its way too expensive. We still have time, we can find something else."

Blaine sat back and smiled. "I may have figured that out, actually," he started, reaching over for the laptop that was still sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

"After I had calmed down a little and before I started to worry...I got a good look at what you had found, and you're right. It's next to perfect," Blaine told him.

Kurt shook his head and moved to argue, but Blaine cut him off.

"Yes, it's way too expensive, but I checked around a little bit...and found a boutique owner on eBay who is going out of business and is willing to sell us just the skirt, bumpers and blanket, for three hundred, shipping included. Which is still a little pricy, but much closer to the prices we were looking at for other sets."

Kurt's eyes grew and his smile widened as he looked at the seller's return email, and the pictures she had posted of the merchandise.

"The set isn't used, she just opened it to use the pillows and blanket in a display, and we can wash the blanket, no problem."

Kurt looked over at him and nodded his head. "Of course we can. I would have washed it all again, anyway."

Blaine nodded as he alt-tabbed to another window.

"Then, we can buy this sheet set," he explained. "It has a blue, yellow, and a white sheet in the package...all of which would match, and is much cheaper and practical."

"I love it," Kurt exclaimed. "I love it so much, thank you," he finished, pushing the computer away and pulling Blaine back into his arms.

"I'm glad," Blaine whispered into Kurt's neck. "I love it, too."

**xoxo**

The shower was held the last Saturday in October, which was cutting it close to Mel's November 22nd due date, but was the only Saturday all three of them were completely free. Rachel and Carole had spent two months organizing every single detail to make sure it met with Anderson-Hummel standards, because as much as he wanted to pretend Kurt cared more about details and party planning, Blaine was just as particular.

The party was held on the rooftop common room of their building. The room was decorated with twinkle lights and white linens, with blue fabric streamers across every window. The food was catered by one of Kurt and Rachel's favorite restaurants; everything was simple, but sophisticated.

Mel tried to hang back, make sure the guys got all the attention, but they wouldn't have any of it. They pulled her forward, included her on all their conversations. Introduced her to friends and colleagues she hadn't met, made sure she always had something to drink and that food was never far.

Their friends had gone all out. Santana and Brittany had shown up, Artie was there; Mercedes and Tina had flown to New York for the occasion. Colleagues of Kurt's from Ralph Lauren were there, friends from the shows Blaine had been attended, and even a few mutual couple friends the two had made appearances. There were gifts piled on a table, cupcakes from one of the best bakeries in town, and so much catching up and laughter, it was hard for anyone to hear what Kurt and Blaine were saying as they opened each gift.

The guys got dozens of gifts. Clothes and toys, diapers and blankets. Their parents, Tina, and Mercedes seemed to be the only people to give them anything practical. Burt and Carole bought them the swing they had asked for, and Lena gave them the most precious Moses style basket bassinet with a rocking base for it to sit in. Mercedes bought the whole baby line of one of Kurt's favorite products. Everything from shampoo and body wash, to diaper cream and talcum powder. She put all the goodies in a bathtub, and threw in an organic bathrobe and towel to boot.

Tina was the only one of their friends to already have a baby, so her gift was born out of experience. The outfit she splurged on was adorable, but she also gave them the same video baby monitor she owned (and loved).

Everything else seemed to be over the top outfits that were too adorable not to love, toys that she would be too young to play with for a while, and books that held a special place in the giver's heart.

Rachel sat across from them, recording every gift in a sequenced notebook to make it easier for Kurt and Blaine to make out the thank you cards later, and Mel sat at a table right next to her with Carole. She kept her hand on the top of her belly, laughing and smiling when she saw the joy on her friends' faces.

After one of the last gifts had been opened (a batman sleeper, complete with removable cape, from Sam), Kurt picked up the final gift on the table: a small square box wrapped in robin's egg blue paper with simple sheer white ribbon.

"And the last one," Kurt started, as Blaine handed the gift bag with a batman sleeper over to Carole, then turned back to his husband, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and looking down at the simple box.

"Is from…Melissa," Kurt finished. He and Blaine both looked to where she is sitting.

Blaine was the first to speak up.

"Mel, we told you not to buy us anything," he said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you are already giving us so much," Kurt insisted.

Mel just smiled and shrugged. "I know, but I wanted to do something," she said. "Besides, I didn't really buy it."

Kurt pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. Inside were loose papers covered in sketches and beautiful calligraphy. As they flipped through the pages, it became clear. Mel had done sketch after sketch telling the story about their baby girl.

Blaine looked at his husband, back at Mel, then down to the papers in Kurt's hands.

"It's just a mockup for now." Mel started. "Once she is born, I'll do another sketch and the last page. Then I have a friend who can bind and cover it like a real book. That way, she will have the story of how she was born, and you guys can read it to her whenever you want"

Kurt covered his mouth with his hand as two tears slipped down his face.

"Mel, I…" he started, attempted to clear his throat, tried again...but his voice failed him.

"This is incredible, Mel," Blaine said, rubbing his hand on Kurt's back. "Incredible."

Kurt still couldn't say anything, his tears choking him. So he stood up, walked over to his friend and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you," he whispered brokenly into her hair. "Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome," she said quietly, as Blaine walked up beside her and wrapped his arms around her and his husband as well.

Rachel held one hand over her heart as she reached back to grab Carole's hand as well, the two sniffling quietly as they watched.

"Ooop," Mel laughed, she pulled out of the hug a little and rubbed her hand down her belly. "Someone else seems to want to join in on this group hug."

Kurt laughed as he wiped his eyes and laid his hand on Mel's stomach where their daughter seemed to be performing some Olympic style tumbling.

"Hey sweetie," he cooed.

"You got lots of great stuff today, baby girl...but your Aunt Mel may have just topped everyone else," Blaine sang quietly, setting his hand next to Kurt's on Mel's stomach.

**xoxo**

That night, after their parents left for their respective hotels, Kurt and Blaine sat in the middle of their living room, surrounded by baby gifts they needed to catalog and organize, determining what they should return as well as what still needed to be purchased.

"This is…a lot of stuff," Blaine observed. He was sifting through a bag of just socks. Someone had given them just a gift bag full of tiny little socks in all different colors. "I don't think we got this much stuff when we got married."

Kurt nodded.

"That's cause most people just gave us cash when we got married," Kurt reminded him. He was searching the bags for the baby book his friend Libby had given them. "And as much as this is, we still need a ton more. We didn't get a boppy, or a breast pump for Mel, or any wipes. Who gives a big box of diapers, but doesn't get any wipes?"

Blaine laughed and shrugged. "Speaking of cash, my dad's check came today; I was thinking we could use it for her car seat stroller combo?"

Kurt heard the tiniest note of hostility in his husband's voice, but decided to let it go for now and just nodded his agreement.

They both heard their door open and looked over to see Mel poke her head in.

"Hey," she called with a smile.

Kurt hopped up, "Hey sweetie, come on in."

"I was hoping you weren't in bed yet. I was gonna call, but my pregnancy brain left my phone downstairs."

Kurt just laughed as he kissed her cheek and helped her over the mess that had become their living room and into the chair next to where they were sitting.

"What's up?" Blaine asked as he shoved the big bag of baby socks over for Mel to look at.

"Rachel told me she sent the extra cupcakes here, and your baby wants cupcakes."

Kurt grinned and nodded his head. "Rachel would be right. And the baby, and you, can have as many cupcakes as she would like. Do you want anything to drink?" he asked, standing up to walk into the kitchen.

"Mmm, milk would be great actually."

"Sure. Blaine, you want a cupcake?" Kurt asked, grabbing the bakery box and a plate.

"Yes, please," he called, lifting a box that held a leopard print onesie and pink tutu. He held it up to Mel and they both cracked up.

By the time Kurt made it back to the living room, he was carrying two cans of diet coke, Mel's glass of milk, and a plate piled with at least seven cupcakes. He set the platter of food on the coffee table and sat back down on the floor.

"So, can I ask you to do something completely ridiculous and obnoxious?" Kurt asked Mel, pulling over the notebook Rachel had recorded all the gifts in.

Mel nodded as she licked frosting off a cupcake. "Shoot."

"Can Blaine and I hold up everything to your belly, then oo and ah so we can decide what gets to stay and what needs to go?"

Mel shrugged. "Feed me baked goods, and I'll oo and ah with you. Just be prepared for some judging of the more out there things as well."

Blaine laughed as he nodded in Kurt's direction. "You have met my husband, right?"

Kurt stuck out his tongue and threw the fluffy pink tutu at him.

"Very funny, meanie."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Glee...oh the changes I would make if I did *dreamy sigh*.

**Dancing Through Life**

by-andthenIfound5dollars

A/N If you like this, come say hi on tumblr! constantlyinthecorner

Blaine walked through the door, his bags heavy as he dropped them on the floor with a satisfying thump. He'd been in Boston off and on the last month while his new show was in tech and previews, but this was it. He was done until after the baby was born.

He left his bags by the door and headed toward the smell of paint and the sound of music playing softly.

Blaine found his husband sitting cross-legged in the middle of the freshly painted room they had cleared out for the nursery.

"Finished painting, huh?" Blaine asked and Kurt started out of his reverie. He turned to face his husband with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, I waited to do everything else though…sorry."

Blaine shrugged as he knelt down to sit on the floor and wrapped his arms around Kurt, kissing his neck.

"Mmmm, I missed you," Kurt breathed, leaning into his husband's arms. "I'm glad you're home."

"I missed you, too," Blaine murmured, leading Kurt's lips to his own. Kurt sighed into the kiss and turned slightly so the two were facing each other.

"How were the final pre-reviews?" Kurt asked as he kissed his way across Blaine's jaw and trailed his fingers up and down Blaine's back.

"About the same…" Blaine answered, leaning his head back to give Kurt better access to his neck. "The music and lyrics are still good, but the final act leaves something to be desired. Joe has a lead on a theater though, so…"

"Oh yeah?" Kurt asked pulling the back of Blaine's polo out of his pants to let his hands find warm skin to settle against.

"Mmhmm," Blaine mumbled as he shrugged and moved his hands onto the back of Kurt's neck and into his unstyled hair. "How about you, how was your lunch with Isabelle today?"

Kurt groaned, and not in the good way, as he settled his face against Blaine's neck.

"She's really doing it. She got a backer and way more support than she originally thought. She still wants me to come on, all but begged me today."

"Hey," Blaine said, kissing the side of Kurt's head. "Why is that a bad thing? You loved working with Isabelle, and this is an amazing opportunity for you and for her."

Kurt sighed and bit his lip, pulling his arms more firmly around Blaine in a silent plea for Blaine to hold him a little tighter.

"Kurt," Blaine started with a smile. "This is it. This could be the thing that changes and propels your career. An online magazine? A publication that you helped build and launch!? I can't even imagine the doors this could open for you," Blaine told him excitedly.

"I know," Kurt insisted with an almost dreamy smile. "But I also love designing…I don't want to lose that," he groaned, pulling away from his husband's neck. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as Blaine moved his hands from Kurt's neck to his arms, rubbing up and down in a soothing manner.

"Plus, it won't be like now when I'm just on the creative team. I would have real responsibility and real input…" Kurt trailed off, not really knowing where he was going.

"So, you hire an assistant!" Blaine offered with a shrug, pulling Kurt in closer. "Hell, hire three! Make them do all the grunt work!"

"I don't think it works exactly like that." Kurt laughed softly as he sat back. "You know the old saying, 'No one gets to have it all'."

"Yeah well, I don't believe that," Blaine shrugged. "If you want something badly enough and you work hard enough, you can make it happen…it may not always happen exactly the way it's 'supposed' to, but that doesn't make it any less attainable," Blaine said using finger quotes to emphasize his point.

"You do realize," Kurt grinned. "That we are sitting in our child's room, the child who will be here in less than a month, and you are pushing me to take on another job and let go of the one I have now, with the really good pay and all that job security. It could be a while before I start making even close to what I'm making now, plus the risk of starting something new is always scary."

"Honey," Blaine started after pretending to gasp. "You were always going to have to leave Ralph Lauren at some point," he reminded Kurt gently. "Working for a major brand like that was never going to be enough for you. You know that...we know that. We've talked about it enough. Isabelle has been planning this for months, she's serious, and she wants you."

Kurt nodded again and rolled his neck. His eyes settled on his husband's as he took a deep breath. "It's still a risk, Blaine. A huge one...and it's not just us we are risking anymore."

Blaine nodded fiercely, "I know that, but we have a good amount of money saved. Enough for the three of us for a little while, for sure...and we have the rest of my trust fund to fall back on if necessary."

Blaine paused again before he pulled Kurt back into his arms and spoke softly into his ear. "This is such an amazing opportunity, Kurt. She already said you could still take the six weeks off you were going to take with Ralph Lauren, and be able to make your own hours after that. Plus, you get to do all this while still working on your own brand."

Kurt nodded as Blaine sat back a little and kept going.

"I'm done, they have their lead and the music is finished. I'll still support the show in any way I can, but for the next few months my life will be you and our baby girl. And we'll figure out our next step when we get to it."

Kurt sighed out another small laugh but kept up the fond eye contact and bit his lip as Blaine continued.

"I'm just saying, you don't have to give up on something you want because of some idea of tradition or responsibility. Make your own rules, make your own timelines. You and Isabelle have been close for years, she wants you for your brain and fashion sense…use it and be amazing, but on your own terms."

Kurt looked as his husband in wonder.

"You always…" he stopped before shaking his head and swallowing the tears that were threatening to spill over. "You make me feel like I can do anything."

"It's because you can, you have always been my star," Blaine told him, wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing his neck again.

"And you're mine." Kurt parroted back to him. "And you always will be."

Blaine smiled at the words that were familiar, but no less true for it and cupped his hands on Kurt's cheeks to bring their lips together.

The kiss was slow and sweet, stopping just short of dirty until Blaine plunged his tongue in further and tried to pull Kurt onto his lap. Kurt broke the kiss with a laugh.

"Oh no, no no no no no." Kurt murmured, giggling slightly as Blaine chased after his lips. "We cannot have sex in our child's room, Blaine!" He huffed out a breath as Blaine started to kiss up Kurt's neck and reached his hand down to palm him through his jeans.

"Why not?" Blaine asked, laughing as he nipped Kurt's bottom lip. "We've been together in here a dozen times before."

"Uh uh, that's when it was still the office," Kurt reminded him, pulling back and standing up as Blaine made grabby hands trying to pull him back in. "Come on, I waited for you to put everything together! And I finished washing all the bedding today!"

Blaine sighed as he stood up and followed his husband out to the living room, smacking his ass on the way just because he could.

**xoxo**

A few days later found them in an aisle of Babies R Us for almost an entire hour. The cart in front of them was filled with everything on their list of things they still needed, as they discussed the merits of Medela bottles vs the Avent brand.

"John told me he and Theresa went with Avent, the Medela brand didn't fit in the steam wash," Kurt told him, reading the back of the package.

"That's what Tina said too, it's just…the breast pump Mel choose was Medela. Don't you think we should get the same brand?"

"Not necessarily, but that's a good point," Kurt nodded.

"The only thing I've really read is that the Avent pacifiers are better for overall mouth health," Kurt mused. "I would think the bottles would be similar, but this is saying Medela won the award last year," he finished, pointing to the back of the package.

Blaine looked over and sighed as he nodded.

"Excuse me," a woman about their age interrupted them. She was pushing a stroller with a sleeping toddler and smiling warmly. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help overhearing."

"Oh, that's okay. We could probably use a second opinion...or third I suppose," Kurt chuckled.

"I'm sorry if this is too personal, but do you have surrogate?" she asked, and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, she's due in the next few weeks."

"And she's going to be nursing, or pumping? I wouldn't ask, I just overheard you talking about a pump."

"Yeah, some combination of both," Kurt agreed. "For a little while at least."

"I would go with Avent, then," she nodded. "It's the widest and easiest to clean. But if and when you switch to formula, I would also switch to the kind with the drop in liners. It's the best for eliminating the air that causes gas and fussiness."

"That is so kind, thank you for telling us." Blaine smiled, Kurt nodding along with him as he set the Medela bottles back and picked up the Avent gift set.

"No problem," she assured them. "I was able to breastfeed this little guy, but with my older one, something just didn't work out, and we had to switch to formula when he was about a month old. They may say 'breast is best'," she explained with air quotes. "But a sleeping baby is always best. So don't feel bad if you need to switch to formula."

Kurt's heart filled with warmth for this stranger. "Thank you so much for saying that," he said, Blaine nodding enthusiastically beside him.

"My pleasure, good luck!" she called as she pushed the stroller down the aisle and waved.

**xoxo**

"This is the last load." Kurt groaned as he dropped the basket of blankets, cloth diapers and socks to add to the three other baskets filled with freshly clean clothes and bedding. "I wanna get everything folded, put away and hung before we leave for the movies with Sam and Rachel."

"How many sheet sets did we end up with?" Blaine asked folding what he was sure the thousandth fitted sheet…at least they were small.

"Um, three, I think…no four," Kurt answered screwing his face up like he always did when he was thinking. "The three blue, yellow, and white set that match the room, the pink and green sets Carole and Dad got us…and then I bought one more, you know just in case."

"I feel like we say that a lot; 'just in case'." Blaine mused.

"Blaine, we are having a baby…'just in case' is going to be a necessity in our lives from this point on."

Blaine chuckled a bit before nodding his agreement. He lifted the Burberry dress from the set they had found online and spent way too much money on. He brought the dress and diaper cover up to his face to breathe them in.

"I can't wait until she has a 'smell', ya know? Like a smell that's all hers?" He tossed the dress over to Kurt, keeping the diaper cover for the drawer it would eventually go into.

Kurt lifted the fabric to his face as well, and smiled.

"I know. Her detergent is fragrance free," Kurt told him, shrugging as he hooked a hanger on the dress and tossed it over the top of the chair. "Still, it's clean."

"I don't know why, but I never thought about babies needing to have their clothes washed in a special detergent," Blaine laughed as he started folding the newest basket Kurt had brought to him. "I mean, I guessed that we would need to wash everything…I don't know why I never thought about it," he finished as Kurt shrugged and sat down next to him to put hangers on the things he wanted hung in the closet.

"She's our daughter; of course she would be a Diva," Kurt mused, grinning as Blaine started singing under his breath.

"A diva is a female version of a Hustla, of a Hustla."

"I still haven't forgiven you guys for singing that song after Rachel and I left Glee Club," Kurt decided, and Blaine laughed.

"Aww, I'm sorry honey…if it makes you feel better, we never really performed it, just kinda sang it to each other," Blaine assured him, nuzzling his nose into Kurt's neck.

"Nope, still not forgiven," Kurt teased, moving his head away as Blaine tried to lean in to kiss him.

"Kuuurt!" Blaine whined as he moved to straddle Kurt's hips, putting his face right in front of his husband's "Kisssss!" he pouted until Kurt relented and moved in to kiss him.

"But you're still not forgiven," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips. Blaine cracked up as he moved in for another kiss and Kurt settled his hands on Blaine's waist, the laundry baskets forgotten for a few stolen moments.

**xoxo**

Mel stared down with a smile as she watched Kurt very carefully brush bright red nail polish on her toes, his tongue poking out of his mouth as he meticulously painted each nail.

Blaine had just called and was about twenty minutes away with her latest craving, pulled pork sandwiches with coleslaw and potato salad. Leah had told her about an amazing BBQ place in Harlem and she hadn't been able to get the thought of spicy BBQ sauce off her brain since. Blaine had very generously offered to go pick it up for them and since she'd been having Braxton Hicks contractions on and off all day, Kurt offered to pamper her a little while they waited. He'd rubbed lotion into her feet and swollen ankles for a while before picking up a jar of Ruby Red nail polish from the coffee table and offered to paint her toes as well.

She'd laughed but nodded her thanks and they had both gotten very quiet while Kurt worked.

"You're very good at that," she finally told him, breaking the quiet of the room.

He looked up at her and smiled, shrugging as he dipped the brush in the bottle and skimmed off the excess. "I've always had steady hands...my girlfriends in high school always asked me to paint their nails for them. I even got Blaine to let me do his a few times as well, he looks very good with bright purple toes."

She smiled and rubbed her hand carefully down her suddenly tight belly where the baby was rebelling against the contraction and kicking her pretty hard. She blew out a small breath but continued to smile. "That'll come in handy one day."

Kurt looked up from blowing gently on the wet polish and grinned. "Yeah, I can't wait."

As the contraction subsided, Mel's tummy let out a loud gurgling groaning sound and she laughed nervously. "Sorry about that."

"Honey, are you that hungry?" he asked, moving her feet slightly from his lap. "I can make you something to tide you over 'till Blaine get's here."

She shook her head and moved to grab his shoulder so he wouldn't get up. "No, it's okay...I don't think my intestines, much like your baby girl and I, are all that fond of the contractions; I think that was just gas moving around." She laughed nervously again and blushed at the admission.

Kurt leaned back with a nod and reached over to her swollen belly to rub his hand up and down, talking softly to the baby to try and soothe her a little.

Mel smiled at the gesture, but decided to bring up something that had been on her mind for a while. "Can I ask you something?"

Kurt looked up and nodded, securing the lid on the jar of nail polish before tossing it carefully on the coffee table in front of them. "Shoot."

She shook her head and grinned. "You and Blaine...you don't seem all that freaked out by any of this." She motioned to her body and winked. "I would think two gay men would get a little...grossed out by all the crap going on here. I mean, you do know that this," she motioned to her belly. "Will be coming out of that," she motioned to her crotch and laughed again.

"Yes, Melissa...I did take basic biology. I understand where a baby comes from, and out of."

She punched him lightly on the shoulder for the snarky comeback as he ducked and laughed before shrugging. "I dunno..." he sighed as he pulled her legs closer on his lap. "I mean, the puking part at the beginning wasn't the most fun thing to witness."

"Yeah...it wasn't the most fun thing to be doing, either!" She tried to kick him but was laughing too hard, and he still had ahold of her legs.

"But," he started after they had stopped laughing. "I mean, you kind of just answered your own question. It's not happening to us. It's all happening to you...and what kind of friends would we be, what kind of parents would we be, if we didn't stick by your side through as much as you wanted us to?"

Her heart warmed as she leaned her head against the back of the couch and smiled at her friend. She reached over and took his hand, squeezing quickly before letting go as he smiled. "Plus, gay as we may be..." he paused to give her a look and she laughed. "It's not like we are totally in the dark about this kind of stuff."

Mel nodded and grinned again as Kurt kept talking. "I mean, I've been best friends with girls my entire life. I've known about periods, cramps, bloating, and weird hair growth since I was thirteen. I'm no stranger to the female body. And we've both been in theater for years...and theater people have like zero boundaries. We've both shared locker rooms and bathrooms and hotel rooms with our female friends. Changed in front of them, helped them with costumes, gotten drunk and had really inappropriate conversations that led to even more inappropriate activities..." he trailed off and started laughing. "I've actually seen a lot of naked women for a person who identifies as a gay man."

"Well, seeing someone change is a little different than watching a human push another human from their body...and I doubt any of the boobs you saw had babies attached to them."

Kurt shook his head and shrugged. "True...but," he stopped as they heard Blaine open the door and call down the hallway. "We've read about it, talked about it...we know it's not going to be-"

"Talked about what?" Blaine asked as he set two bags of delicious smelling food on the counter and started unbuttoning his coat.

"When the baby comes," Kurt told him as Blaine walked over and sat across from them on the coffee table. "Mel's worried we'll be a little grossed out, not be able to handle it."

"I never said I didn't think you could handle it," she exclaimed as Blaine grinned at her. "I was just voicing concern that we all are in for a surprise when the shit starts hitting the fan."

Kurt laughed as he picked up her hand again and squeezed it. "I think we are all as prepared as we can be at this point," he said, smiling when Mel sighed and nodded. "We've read the books, we've been to the classes...at this point, as corny as it sounds, it's just something we'll have to get through together."

Blaine covered their joined hands with his own and smiled at both of them. "But we also know, that you'll be doing most of it...so we'll just be there for you, whatever you need."

She smiled and nodded again, sighing as Blaine stood up and offered her his hand to stand up. "Now come on, that food smells amazing and I know you're hungry."

**xoxo**

Pieces of the swing littered the floor as Kurt walked over with two glasses of red wine later that night. He handed a glass to Blaine before he sat down on the floor next to him.

"Who would send a new parent instructions to something they are going to put their child in, in French? Who!?" Blaine cried, throwing the paper on the floor as Kurt laid his head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe I took three years of French and I still couldn't make anything out," Kurt continued, shaking his head.

"I'm pretty sure it's like, French/gibberish…I can't even make out what the pictures are trying to tell us…except that this guy really wants this pole to connect to this part and we don't have that pole!'

"I don't know," Kurt sighed, closing his eyes. "I'll look up the English instructions online tomorrow. We are too fried to do it tonight."

Blaine nodded as he took a sip from his glass, and then turned his head to press his lips against Kurt's forehead.

They were quiet for a few moments, the sounds of the city filling their apartment until Blaine broke the reverie with a sigh.

"Do you think we can do this?" he asked quietly, closing his eyes.

Kurt was still for several long moments before taking a deep breath.

"I dunno," Kurt answered honestly, pausing for a moment and continuing softly. "I know she's coming, whether we are ready or not."

Blaine huffed out a laugh and took another sip as he nodded. Kurt turned his head to rest his chin on Blaine's shoulder and opened his eyes.

"I know that I love you," Kurt promised.

Blaine closed his eyes and moaned a little noise in the back of his throat.

"I love you, too," he promised, softly laying his lips against Kurt's. They kissed soft and slow for a few moments.

"As long as we hang onto that, we can figure out the rest."

Blaine nodded as he put his glass down so he could wrap his arms around Kurt completely.

**xoxo**

Two weeks before Mel's due date, the nursery was almost done.

Blaine had finished the birdhouse and branch wall decal. The four frames hanging from sparkly blue ribbon were empty, waiting to be filled with all the photos they would take of her beautiful little face.

The bookcase was filled with all of her books, baskets of toys, and picture frames of her dads through the years. The chair was painted and covered, sitting next to a table that held the white bird lamp the two had found one weekend when Kurt was visiting Blaine in Boston.

The three prints were hung in succession above her crib. Her crib was decked out with the bird themed bedding. The blanket draped across the side of the crib, just waiting for her to come home.

Her dresser and closet were both packed to the brim with anything a New York socialite baby could ever want or need.

Everything was almost perfect, until Kurt answered the door one cold afternoon in late October.

"Rachel!" he cried, standing aside to let her in. "Hi, what's going on?"

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I would stop by," Rachel smiled.

"With a big box wrapped in a blue bow."

Rachel lifted one shoulder in a sly shrug. "You know what they say, never go anywhere without a gift...or something."

Kurt laughed as he ushered her down the hall.

"We finished the nursery last night, wanna see?"

Rachel nodded her head excitedly and followed her friend into the former office.

"Oh my goodness, look at this little princess' room!" she cooed after Kurt had opened the door. "It's so beautiful in here."

Kurt beamed with pride as he showed his friend all of the pieces he and Blaine had spent hours placing just so, wanting everything to be perfect for their baby girl.

"So, Sam and I were at the SoHo market last weekend," Rachel started, finally handing over the shallow white box with a sly grin.

Kurt, terrified that she had bought some sort of atrocious frilly dress he had seen her coo over at least a hundred times when they shopped together, took the package very carefully and gave her his best weary glare.

Rachel just laughed as he opened the box and gasped. "I saw it and I couldn't resist."

"Rach," he breathed, pulling the mobile out by the ribbon and laughing as it hung to full length. "It's beautiful."

The circular mobile was decorated around the top with different blue and gray ribbon with star cutouts of the same colors hanging from clear line.

"They had so many...I almost couldn't choose which one I like the best," Rachel laughed as she reached out to rub her finger over one of the blue stars. "But when I saw this one, I knew it was hers."

Kurt nodded as he looked up to make sure the ceiling was low enough for it to hang above the crib.

"I know it won't do much in the way of cognitive development..." Rachel trailed off before Kurt interrupted her.

"Are you kidding? Looking up at the stars all night? I can't wait."

Rachel laughed as Kurt pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight.

"I can't wait either," she told him, laughing when he kissed her cheek before pulling out his phone to snap a picture to send to Blaine.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Glee. I do, however, own some pretty hefty student loans.

**Dancing Through Life **

by-andthenIfound5dollars

A/N: Warning for birth scenes, though not explicit. I gave this chapter the title-And Away We Go! So you can probably guess what's about to happen.

November dawned cold and gray.

Mel was miserable. She was swollen and tired. She was crabby and sleep deprived. Nothing fit anymore, she basically lived in yoga pants and maternity t-shirts. She never did find a heavy coat that would button around her belly, so she didn't leave her loft much and certainly not at night. She was too big to sit at her drafting table, the chair hurt her back and the angle wasn't right. She worked mainly on her computer, but even sitting there too long would make her tailbone ache, and she would need to go lie down.

She ate all her dinners with Kurt and Blaine, and Blaine went out to buy her anything she needed, while Kurt cooked meal after meal to freeze for all three of them for after the baby was born. She loved those men, but she was ready for a break. They were constantly hovering around her, wanting to make sure she was eating and comfortable. They didn't understand that everything made her nauseous, and no position was comfortable. She would snap, then immediately feel bad. They were just trying to help, they just had no idea how to really help her...and she didn't know how to tell them.

The baby had literally run out of room to move around, but that didn't stop her from trying. Mel could sit down and watch the perfect imprint of a hand or a foot pressed against her skin.

It was cool, she had to admit, but it also hurt. It felt like her skin was being stretched to capacity. And nothing had prepared her for how she would feel when Blaine or Kurt would come over and sing to her belly, and the baby would quiet down, like they were singing her to sleep.

At her doctor's appointment two weeks before her due date, she was officially at 38 weeks pregnant and completely done with the whole thing. It was Kurt's last day at Ralph Lauren, so it was just Mel and Blaine.

She tried. She really tried to be enthusiastic and happy, but it was just too hard. She hadn't slept much the night before, and Blaine was asking all these questions. She just wanted to go home and sleep.

"You don't have anything to apologize for, Mel," Blaine assured her that afternoon as he tucked her into bed. "Try to get some sleep and I'll bring you some dinner later, okay?"

Mel nodded, already starting to doze off as Blaine walked out of the room.

**xoxo**

The next day was rainy and cold. Blaine had scheduled a few meetings with his publicist and vocal coach to keep his instrument tuned and had been gone all of Kurt's first full weekday at home. He had been holed up in their bedroom since Blaine had walked in the door a few hours earlier.

"Hey you," Blaine called, walking into their bedroom. Kurt was sitting cross legged on the bed, papers spread all around him as he typed away on his laptop. He looked up and smiled when Blaine came in.

"Hey," he answered, then looked back at his computer.

Blaine climbed up on the bed, Kurt hissing at him not to disturb the delicate balance he had created.

"Dinner's in the oven. We have about an hour before we eat."

"Mmm," Kurt responded, clacking away on his computer but leaning into the kiss that Blaine pressed against his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a few moments, ruffling of papers the only noise.

"Hey, I had a thought earlier."

"What?" Kurt asked, distracted by finally finding the order form he had been looking for.

Blaine chuckled. "What are you doing? I thought you were done at Ralph Lauren?"

Kurt looked up and sighed, offering Blaine a small smile.

"I am, I just promised I would finish this before I left, and time got away from me. I wanted to at least email Tessa the work I actually did finish."

Blaine nodded, looking down at the piles Kurt had made. "Missing our office right about now?"

Kurt leaned back against the mound of pillows on their bed and took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"No, I can just as easily work at the table. I didn't mean for this to get so in depth," he confessed. He gathered up the piles of paper he had started and slipped them all into a folder before closing his computer and pushing everything away.

"You were saying?" he smiled, pulling Blaine down on the bed next to him.

Blaine smiled as he leaned in.

"Oooo, I like where this conversation is going," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips.

"So," Blaine started as Kurt kissed his way across his jaw and down his neck. "In a few days our baby will be here."

"You're just now thinking that?" Kurt asked, laughing softly as he pulled the collar of Blaine's polo apart to suck a kiss into the dip in his collarbone.

"Haha, very funny," Blaine moaned, giving Kurt a playful tap on the arm. "May I continue?"

"Nope," Kurt answered, covering Blaine's mouth with his own.

Blaine giggled into the kiss, pulling away only to peck small kisses against Kurt's lips.

"I was thinking, that _since_ our baby is due any day now..."

"Better."

"And we won't be having sex for some time after she's born..."

"True."

Blaine laughed as he pulled away again. "Would you stop interrupting me? I'm trying to propose something sweet and sexy, and you are making a mockery out of me."

"I'm agreeing with you!" Kurt insisted, falling against the pillows again, his hands held up in mock surrender.

Blaine eyed him playfully, before throwing his leg over to straddle Kurt's hips.

"But if this is going where I think it's going, I agree," Kurt promised him. "Wholeheartedly."

Blaine winked, but just as he was leaning down to meet their lips again, Kurt's phone beeped with a text message.

It complete sync, they both turned their heads toward where his phone was sitting on the bedside table. Blaine sat up and reached over for it, handing it down to Kurt.

_Mel-_

_I think you guys may need to come downstairs, water is breaking. Everywhere._

**xoxo**

"Do you need help?" Blaine asked, rounding the back of the car as Kurt pulled their bags out of the trunk.

"Nope, I'm a million months pregnant…but I can get out of the car by myself," Mel snapped and rolled her eyes.

Blaine stepped back automatically but held the door open for her.

He wanted to offer Mel his arm, but also didn't particularly feel like getting his head bitten off. So he resolved to walk close to her in case she needed something.

It wasn't long. A contraction hit and she grabbed Blaine's arm as she bit her lip and stopped walking. Blaine realized what was going on a second later and turned to face her.

"Okay, sweetie…it's alright, just breathe," Blaine coached, softly rubbing Mel's arm. Kurt hurried to the front door, saying he would get a nurse with a wheelchair.

"You breathe," Mel bit back at him under her breath. Blaine hid a smile as he rubbed his friend's back and watched as Kurt hurried up with a nurse pushing a wheelchair.

"I hear we have someone in labor out here," the nurse called. He helped Mel sit down, her hand holding tight to Kurt's. "Let's get you upstairs to the Birth Center and get you checked out."

"Her contractions are about six minutes apart, but her water broke thirty minutes ago," Kurt rambled as the nurse led them into the hospital and toward an elevator nodding.

"Sounds like you're on your way," the nurse answered as the elevator doors dinged shut. "Have you already called your doctor?"

Kurt nodded as Blaine launched into a diatribe about forms filled out and Mel being dilated at two centimeters at their doctor's appointment yesterday.

Mel sat quietly with her eyes closed, one hand holding tightly to Kurt's, the other rubbing soft circles over her swollen belly.

As the elevator doors opened, Mel opened her eyes and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Here we go," she whispered.

**xoxo**

"I'm sorry if I scared you earlier."

Kurt looked up, shaking his head as he took Mel's hand.

"You don't have anything to apologize for," he assured her.

Mel rolled her eyes and blew out a long breath.

"I had this whole plan," she moaned. "Be very calm and collected, do most of this part at home, then come to the hospital later. Then my water broke, and I just panicked," she admitted.

"I can't imagine any of us being very calm and collected at this point. You didn't scare me at all," he promised her as Blaine walked back in the room.

"Okay, all parents and immediate friends have been notified," he announced, dropping his phone back into his and Kurt's bag. "Mel, I promised to keep your dad updated. My mom is gonna call Cooper for me, and have him call my dad. Kurt, your Dad and Carole are already looking up when they can fly in."

"Sounds about right." Kurt laughed before stopping short as Mel started to groan. He sat up and held her hand tightly attempting to coach her through another contraction.

**xoxo**

"I am so fucking hungry," Mel announced. She was crouched over the side of her hospital bed, rolling her hips back and forth to ease some of the pressure she was feeling in her lower back between each contraction.

Blaine nodded as he continued to knead his fist into her lower back.

"I don't blame you in the least, they said something about giving you some broth if you wanted it."

Mel just shook her head and groaned, her head falling down to her fists on the bed in front of her. "I'd probably just throw it up anyway. Stupid contractions, will anything in this pregnancy not make me throw up?"

**xoxo**

"You have a bruise on your head."

Kurt looked up, shaken from the quiet he and Mel had both settled into. It was just after 6 a.m. and they were waiting for someone to come to check Mel's dilation so that she could get an epidural. He brought his hand up to his forehead and gave Mel a shy smile.

"Yeah, we were...well, there was a small scuffle after we got your text message earlier," he told her as she looked over at him blankly.

"What do you mean 'scuffle'?" she asked as she pushed herself up on the hospital bed to ease her aching back. "You were fighting?"

Kurt barked out a laugh and shook his head. "No, not fighting..."

Realization dawned on Mel's face as she cracked a smile and rubbed a hand across her exposed belly.

"Little scamp. Already interrupting your sex life, huh?"

**xoxo**

"Man, epidurals are like the shit of all the shits," Mel droned on. "Like, I just had a contraction, and I didn't even feel it! How awesome is that?"

Kurt nodded. Blaine let out the tiniest of snores from his napping spot on the couch behind them.

"You should rest, Mel. It may still be a while yet. You need to reserve some of your energy," he whispered, petting her hair back from her forehead.

"I'll sleep if you sleep?" she offered, her eyelids already dropping.

Kurt laughed, still petting her hair. "And I'll sleep if you sleep."

**xoxo**

Kurt took a deep breath as he paced outside of Mel's hospital room. Blaine had sent him to get a cup of coffee and take a small break. Someone needed to keep their family and close friends informed and Mel had been in pretty hard labor for a while.

They were getting closer to the end, and as excited as he was...the stress of the day was starting to catch up to him. She was in so much pain and there was nothing either of them could do for her.

He finished up sending out a mass text message informing everyone of Mel's progress and leaned up against the wall of the hallway. He took several deep breaths to calm himself. This was it. In no time at all he would be a father. Panic began to seep into his stomach.

How was he going to do this? He couldn't do this. He would never be as good of a dad as his own dad was to him. He was too self-centered. He thought about himself too much. His dad thought of no one but his kid. How would he ever live up to the man who had given him everything?

Suddenly he heard a loud moan and Blaine's head poke out of the door.

"Kurt!" he called. "Get the nurse, she's saying she needs to push."

Everything fell away as he ran down the hall to the nurses' station.

**xoxo**

"Okay Mel, this is it," Dr Robbins called. "On your next contraction you can start pushing again, as hard as you can this time."

Mel groaned as she flung her head back against Kurt's shoulder.

"Alright, here we go. Ready?"

Mel sat back up and nodded. "Ready."

**xoxo**

The whole world fell away as her tiny screams filled the room.

The nurses and doctors were probably saying words...but Blaine heard nothing else.

Her tiny, disgusting body was thrust on Mel's chest with much less care than he would have given her. His brain screamed at them to be careful. That was his baby, you don't just throw around a tiny little baby!

Suddenly someone pushed a pair of scissors into his hands and showed him where to cut her umbilical cord. He looked up to Kurt nodding at him through his tears.

Mel was sobbing with relief as she held the tiny baby close to her chest and tried to look down at her.

Suddenly, Kurt was at his side and a nurse was pulling their tiny baby girl off of Mel and walking her over to a lighted bassinet.

"Careful!" Blaine couldn't help but cry, he felt Kurt reach down and take his hand as they walked over to her again.

The nurse laughed good naturedly and nodded. "I know, daddy. We do this everyday," she assured him.

Blaine nodded again and continued to stare in complete awe. That was his baby. He was a father.

**xoxo**

Kurt and Blaine stood awkwardly around the crib where a nurse was wrapping a white and blue blanket around their screaming baby.

"Okay, who gets her first?" the nurse asked, fitting a tiny knitted cap over the baby's head and lifting her from the crib.

Blaine wiped his eyes, nudging Kurt forward with his shoulder.

Kurt nodded as their nurse, Julie, gently placed the tiny bunch of stiff blankets and beautiful baby girl into his arms.

"Oh my god," Kurt whispered. His arms molding around her tiny form. Her warm, wonderful weight strange, but comfortable in his arms. "Hello my sweet baby girl."

His heart felt like it could explode at any moment. Love for this tiny creature oozing out of every single part of his body, while the fear of the whole day melted away as he continued to stare into her wide eyes, blinking in the harshness of the fluorescent lights.

Blaine sniffed as he stood right behind his husband, kissing the back of his shoulder as they both looked down into her beautiful little face.

"Welcome to the world, little one," Blaine whispered. "We're your daddies, and we love you so much."


	8. Chapter 8

Glee is back in 7 days! yay:)

**Dancing Through Life**

by-andthenIfound5dollars

A/N: And we have a baby girl! Warnings for all things that come with a new baby, as well as the legalities of surrogacy.

A few months before, when the three of them had sat down to figure out the birth plan, Kurt and Blaine had both asked Mel how she felt about breastfeeding. At the time, she had immediately agreed, without giving it a second thought. She knew all the benefits for the baby as well as for herself, and she had imagined it would feel like the most natural thing in the world. After all, she had advocated for women her entire life. The entire purpose of a woman's breast was to feed children. She absolutely understood this in theory.

In execution, the whole process felt…weird. It didn't really hurt; it was more of a tugging and pinching sensation than actual pain. It just felt foreign and odd.

"Uncomfortable," she finally realized and said out loud.

"Not that I'm not absolutely crazy about you, little one," Mel whispered to the beautiful bundle of brown hair and grey blue eyes that was currently attached to her right breast.

Little Miss had no name yet, probably because her daddies had been too preoccupied with taking turns holding and staring at her while Mel had shut her eyes and tried to relax.

The excitement of the delivery had finally died down a little and a nurse had come in about thirty minutes before to give Mel her first lesson in breast feeding. Kurt had used the opportunity to duck out and get the three of them some acceptable non-hospital food.

Blaine had stayed, trying to give Mel whatever support she needed, but had just slipped out to take a call from his dad. It was the first time Mel had been alone with the baby in the few hours since she was born.

She was completely exhausted. She was hungry and tired and still hurting on top of the soreness that was beginning to set in. The breast feeding was supposed to help her uterus contract to its normal state and she, for sure, could feel that starting. Twenty-five hours of labor, the last three of them intense enough to make her regret ever agreeing to do this.

But as she stared down at the baby girl for a few moments, trying to memorize all the lines and curves of her tiny face for a sketch she wanted to do when she was a little more awake...she took a tiny hand into her own and smiled. She may not be 'it was all worth it' yet, but she was definitely on her way.

The full head of dark hair the baby girl had been born with was already starting to curl around the striped cap the nurses had placed on her head to keep her warm. Her eyes were a baby grey-blue color, but Mel had a feeling they would soon change to soft honey hazel.

The little one yanked herself off and Mel tried to get her interested in eating again. Julie had told her it was possible she would be done pretty quickly after Mel switched sides, so mustering up strength she wasn't sure she had, she gingerly readjusted her nursing bra and attempted to balance the newborn so she could pull up her hospital gown. Her arm began to ache as she struggled to cover herself.

"Hey," Kurt called, walking through the door with two brown bags full of delicious smelling food. "You okay, need some help?" he asked, setting the bags down on the table.

"Yeah," Mel started, feeling a lump in her throat as she bit back tears. Why couldn't she get this?

Kurt didn't say anything about the welling of tears in Mel's eyes. He just snapped the buttons of her gown and squeezed her shoulder.

"Come on, I know you're starving," he told her. "I made sure they made your cheeseburger with extra pickles and mustard."

Kurt set Mel's food out for her and pushed the table over for her to reach.

"You're a saint," Mel told him, smiling through her unshed tears. "She just finished up. Blaine was here, but I guess his dad called and he stepped out."

Kurt slipped his arms under the baby and gently pulled her from Mel.

"Hi, sweet girl," he cooed softly as he sat down in the chair next to Mel's bed and kissed his daughter's cheek. "Yeah, I saw him on my way in." He rolled his eyes.

Mel was already digging into her food. The burger was sloppily put together and the fries were no more than lukewarm…but she hadn't eaten in over twenty eight hours and wasn't about to refuse anything at this point.

"Everything okay?" Mel asked.

"Oh you know, normal Papa Anderson coldness. I still can't believe people like Blaine and Cooper were raised in that house." Kurt crossed his legs and settled into a more comfortable position as he held the newborn close to his chest.

"He just wants him to care, you know?" Kurt asked, gently patting the baby's softly swaddled bottom before looking back up at Mel. "He just wants him to be excited because he is excited. He wants him to be happy because he is happy, and the man just can't give that to him. Well I mean, 'can't' isn't the right word. My dad doesn't have any problem sharing in my happiness, in OUR happiness." Kurt corrected himself as he smiled down at his armful of baby.

"Because you, my love," Kurt told his daughter, "are something to be very, very excited about." He kissed her tiny little hand and smiled. He looked up in time to see Mel's eyes filling with tears again.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Kurt asked as Blaine stepped back in the room.

"It's just…you…and her…and…" Mel choked out, trying desperately to stop crying. What the Hell was wrong with her?

"Blaine, hug Mel. She is feeling a little emotional right now," Kurt told him.

"Hey," Blaine soothed, as he wrapped his arm around Mel's shoulder. "It's okay."

"Blaine, I'm sor…I'm sorry," Mel sobbed.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Blaine assured her, giving Kurt a bewildered look.

The nurses had told Kurt that with sleep deprivation, the trauma her body had endured, and the myriad of hormones coursing through her system, Mel might be pretty emotional for a while.

"It's okay sweetie," Kurt assured his friend, composing himself as he stood up.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. He kissed Mel's forehead again and rubbed her back.

Trying not to disturb the precious baby that had fallen back to sleep in his arms, Kurt gently laid her in the hospital crib and carefully adjusted her blanket.

Blaine watched the interaction between his husband and his daughter as he continued rubbing Mel's upper back.

"Come on, honey," Kurt begged Mel as he turned around to face her. "Lie down and get some sleep, we'll wake you up when she needs to eat again."

Blaine nodded as Mel laid back and let Blaine cover her with the blanket. She sighed but was asleep within seconds.

"Is Mel okay?" Blaine asked as the two of them walked back to the couch and sat down.

Kurt sighed as he cuddled into Blaine's side and nodded, smiling as he met his lips against Blaine's. "She will be."

**xoxo**

An hour later, after both Kurt and Blaine had eaten their own burgers, their nurse, Julie, walked in.

"Hey daddies, how we doin'?" Julie asked quietly when she saw that Mel was fast asleep. Kurt was scrolling through the pictures they had taken after the baby was born, and Blaine was drowsing on the couch, the bassinette only inches away.

"We're great," Blaine smiled, sitting up. Kurt stood next to him, nodding and smiling at Julie as well.

"Awesome, awesome," Julie sang, checking on Mel's IV and lifting the blanket, doing a quick sight check, trying not to disturb the sleeping woman. Mel barely stirred when Julie lifted the blanket and Kurt laughed softly.

"Yeah, she sleeps like the dead."

Julie smiled as she washed her hands, put on gloves and went to check on the baby.

"Does this little princess have a name yet?" Julie asked while she checked her belly button site, reflexes, and coloring as the two dads looked on nervously.

Blaine groaned and set his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"No, not yet," Kurt answered. "We had one picked out, but it just doesn't fit her."

"That's understandable." Julie nodded as she wrapped the whimpering baby back up.

"You wanna go on a field trip?" she asked as she lifted the brake on the portable bassinet. "Let Melissa sleep while we go over a few things?"

The guys followed Julie down the hall toward the nursery, but actually walked a little farther to a room with multiple rocking chairs and changing tables. The room felt cozy, probably because there were no florescent lights, just a few lamps but looked as if it was kept pretty dark and quiet at night. Right now the room was empty, but there was space for more than just one or two sets of parents.

"What's this?" Kurt asked, his voice soft in the quiet room as Julie stopped in front of two cushy looking rocking chairs and put the brake on the bassinette.

"It's an extension of our nursery. A place where new parents can spend some time with their babies who might not have a need for an actual hospital room," Julie explained. "I thought we could use it for a little while, give Melissa some quiet."

Julie walked over to a sink, washed her hands and put on a fresh pair of gloves before walking back over to the nervous looking men. She smiled warmly at them and asked who wanted to go first.

"Umm, first for what?" Blaine asked, giving Kurt a bewildered look.

Julie started to laugh. "Sorry, sometimes I skip ahead and forget you can't actually read my mind," she joked, and both Kurt and Blaine cracked a smile.

"One of the most important things to a newborn is to bond by touch. Doctors and nurses use gloves as much as possible so that the skin to skin contact is maintained by baby and parent," Julie explained. Kurt nodded. He remembered reading about this.

"We are going to do what's called a 'Kangaroo hold', so I need one of you to take off your shirt."

Blaine unbuttoned his shirt and sat down in one of the rocking chairs, while Julie had Kurt unwrap and undress their tiny baby girl.

Blaine smiled as Kurt gently laid their daughter in his arms. Julie showed him how to hold her; close and parallel to his chest, and Kurt wrapped a blanket around both of them so neither would get cold.

Julie told them she was going to give them some space and go check on Mel. She walked out just as Kurt pulled another rocking chair closer and sat down, his chin in his hand as he smiled at his husband.

Blaine leaned forward to set his lips on the top of the baby girl's hat covered head and closed his eyes as the two gently rocked. The baby squirmed around in his arms for a few minutes, but finally wore herself out and started to drift off against Blaine's bare chest.

After a few minutes, Blaine lifted his head and looked over at his husband. "I can feel her eyelashes," he cried softly.

Kurt smiled as he leaned over to gently kiss Blaine's bare shoulder. "They are long enough, I would say so. She needs a name, Blaine." Kurt sighed as he reached over and played with the hair on the back of Blaine's head. "And, you're right…she just doesn't look like an Olivia, it doesn't fit."

Blaine nodded as he leaned his head back. The baby had fallen back to sleep against him, a warm and comforting weight on his chest, and his husband rubbing his neck and threading his fingers through his hair was a sure way for him to relax enough to sleep.

"Blaine Devon, don't you dare fall asleep with our not-even-one-day-old child on your chest!" Kurt scolded as Blaine lifted his head and gave Kurt a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "Okay, names…what were some of our favorites?"

**xoxo**

Mel woke up in a panic. Her room was dark; as dark as a hospital room can get, that is. Kurt and Blaine were nowhere to be seen, and neither was the bassinette.

"Oh god," she whispered, fear filling her body as she pressed the call button for a nurse.

They wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, no way would they leave without saying goodbye.

Her brain screamed at her to calm down, that there had to be a reasonable explanation...but her instincts told her the baby she had carried for nine months was gone and she needed to find her.

The doctor said she needed to stay overnight at least, she needed to have a bowel movement and they needed to check her post-birth weight loss in the morning. She's still here, she is still here.

Thankfully, Julie walked in before she could launch herself into a full blown panic attack.

"Hey, you are supposed to be resting," Julie chuckled good naturedly. "You haven't slept in almost 36 hours..." she trailed off after catching a glimpse of Mel's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, picking up Mel's hand. "Your pulse is racing."

Mel bit back a sob as she finally croaked out, "Where are they?"

Julie's face fell as she rushed to assure Mel that everything was okay.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry, I took all three of them to the nursery so you could get some quiet. Everyone is still here, everything is fine. I'm sorry."

Mel's gasped out a breath as tears spilled over her cheeks. Julie started rubbing a hand up and down her shoulder as Mel took deep breaths and willed her body to calm down.

"Okay...okay...okay," Mel told herself over and over again as Julie continued to rub her shoulder soothingly for a few quiet moments.

"Hey, I can go get them? Will that help, if I go get them and bring her back?"

Mel shook her head and leaned back against her pillows, closing her eyes, still a little shaky. "No, I'm okay...I just, I woke up and everyone was gone...I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?"

Mel shook her head and took a few more deep breaths. She is still here, everything is okay, and she is still here.

"I'm sure, and please don't tell them about my little freak out. They will rush back and..." Mel trailed off as Julie nodded, knowingly.

"It's okay, honey. I understand."

After Julie left, Mel laid back and took deep breaths, trying to time them with the rhythm of her slowing heart until she finally felt herself calm enough to fall back to sleep.

**xoxo**

After about an hour of deliberation, they were still nowhere on the name front. Julie walked in and interrupted a laughing argument of just naming her Maude and being done with it.

"Mel woke up and pumped a little for you, and then we combined it with some early formula so we know exactly how much this little one is getting," she explained, smiling as Kurt stood up to help Blaine with the baby so she could be changed before her feeding.

"How is she?" Blaine asked, standing up and stretching. "Mel, I mean."

"Fine, she pumped and fell back to sleep. After we get this little one fed, you guys could probably go home for a few hours, get one last night of sleep before you take her home in the morning."

Blaine looked at Kurt over the changing table. Neither of them wanted to leave and knew nobody would get any sleep if they did.

"Okay, how about a compromise," Julie offered when she saw the apprehension on both of their faces. "We take this one to the nursery until her next feeding, and you two go sleep in Mel's room. The couch folds down and so do the chairs. I can grab some linens for you."

Kurt settled down into the rocking chair to feed his daughter the bottle and gave Blaine another look before Julie spoke up again.

"Look, I know it's probably not what you want, but this first night, it's really important to rest. You will be glad for the few hours of sleep, I promise."

Kurt thought for a moment, all the books had said exactly what Julie was saying…and they would just be down the hall. They had both been awake for over 35 hours now, with just stolen naps here and there while Mel had been in labor. He finally nodded, knowing it was best.

Thirty minutes later the two were curled up on the fold out couch, fast asleep while Mel slept soundly in the bed a few feet away.

**xoxo**

Kurt woke early the next morning with the sun shining in his face and a serious crick in his neck. He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck to try to work out some of the soreness.

"There's your Papa," he heard Mel say. She was sitting up, their daughter in her arms, very happily eating her breakfast. "Hiya handsome."

"Hey," he croaked, clearing his throat as he stood up and walked over to the bed to kiss her forehead. "How long have you been awake?"

"About twenty minutes, it's early still. I told the nurse not to wake you."

Kurt nodded as he adjusted the blanket Mel had been using to cover both of them for a little privacy.

"Are you okay? Can I get you anything?" he asked as Mel leaned over so he could sit next to her on the bed.

"Nope, I asked the nurse for some grape juice and ice water…other than that," Mel shrugged.

The two sat in silence for the next several minutes as the baby finished, Kurt sitting quietly as Mel stared down at the baby to keep her interested in eating.

"Does this poor child have a name yet?" she asked after carefully transferring the baby to his arms to be burped.

"I think we may have finally came up with one we both like last night, but then we fell asleep. So let me check with Blaine when he wakes up," Kurt answered, settling down in the chair.

Mel laughed quietly as she leaned back against the pillows and watched Kurt talk softly to his baby girl as he patted and rubbed her back to burp her.

Another comfortable quiet settled over the room as Kurt rocked the baby back to sleep, Mel watching them with a soft smile on her face.

"Wanna know something funny?" he asked, suddenly breaking the reverie they had both settled into.

"Always," she answered, lifting her head and grinning.

"Blaine rolls off of beds he's not slept in before."

"What?!" she asked, laughing softly and he nodded.

"Yeah," Kurt chuckled. "The first time he fell asleep in my bed, when we were still dating, I left to go to the bathroom and he rolled off the bed, butt naked," he laughed, shaking his head with the memory.

Mel covered her mouth with her hand.

"My dad had come home and he came running up the stairs thinking someone had fallen and was seriously hurt. Blaine rolled under the bed so he wouldn't find him."

"Oh man," she cried, laughing still.

"It took forever to convince my dad it had been me so he would go back downstairs." He laughed out loud thinking about Blaine under his bed, naked and shivering.

"It wasn't that funny," Blaine moaned from behind him as he woke himself up. "And I don't do it anymore."

"You did it when we were in Napa last year," Kurt reminded him, giggling as Blaine huffed to the bathroom and stuck out his tongue at his husband before shutting the door.

"It's so funny," he mouthed to Mel who was still laughing quietly.

A nurse came in with Mel's water and juice then, so Kurt placed the baby back down in the bassinet and took their overnight bag into the bathroom to freshen up as well.

Dr. Robbins came in about thirty minutes later with Dr. Andrews, the on call pediatrician, while Blaine was at the cafe down on the third floor getting breakfast for all three of them.

"The nurses have told me she is eating pretty well, and while I would have liked her to have a few more ounces on, I think you guys could take her home today after you fill out her birth certificate information and we have the nurses give her a bath," Dr Andrews decided, checking her belly button and reflexes, and then looking down at her chart where a nurse had recorded her vitals and weight that morning.

"Make sure you make an appointment with her pediatrician in the next few days, just to make sure she is steadily gaining weight," she instructed as Blaine walked in with a bag of muffins and three coffees.

Kurt nodded as Blaine approached them, shook Dr. Andrews' hand and told her they had made an appointment for Friday afternoon.

"Perfect," the doctor declared, shaking both of their hands again and wishing them the best of luck before Dr. Robbins spoke up, shooing the three of them out the door so she could do a pelvic exam on Mel.

The day nurse, Cara, came in after her exam to give the baby a bath while Kurt and Blaine looked on nervously. Once she was clean and dressed, wrapped up again in the blankets Kurt and Blaine had brought from home, Mel suddenly found herself alone in the room with the baby. Blaine had run to the car to get the stroller and carseat, and Kurt had stepped out to take a quick call from Isabelle.

Mel smiled as she lifted the tiny bundle of baby from the bassinet next to her bed and cradled her in her arms.

"Well kid, looks like it's just you and me for a few minutes."

She eased herself back into bed and stared down at the sleeping face. Her throat started to close up as she scrunched her face and kissed the baby's soft, sweet smelling forehead.

"In a little bit, your daddies are gonna come back, and then they are gonna take you home...and I..." she paused to get a little control over herself. "I won't be there."

Mel bit her lip and sighed, finally allowing a few tears to roll down her face.

"But I promise, I will never, ever, be far away from you."

She fought to control herself and say what she needed to say. This was harder than she ever thought it was going to be, and if Kurt or Blaine came back and saw her like this, she was afraid they wouldn't leave...and she needed them to leave. She needed a little distance for a while. But she needed to say this first.

"Even if I'm not just a few floors away...I will never be more than a phone call, or a cab ride..." her voice trailed off again as the baby yawned and croaked out a few little noises.

Mel laughed as she used her free hand to wipe her face. "I love you, little one...and that will never, ever, ever change. Okay?"

She bowed her head again to press her lips against the space between the sweet baby's eyebrows.

"Ever."

**xoxo**

They only had to wait another twenty minutes or so, after Blaine came back with the car seat, for someone from the birth certificate office to come up and notarize her forms. Kurt stood in the background as he watched Blaine and Mel sign the birth certificate.

Almost immediately, Kurt handed over the forms Mel had signed over two months ago with their lawyer, relinquishing her rights as the baby's parent.

He had e-mailed their lawyer that morning, informing her the hospital would be releasing the baby that day. She had immediately e-mailed him back, saying she would be in contact with the hospital's social worker; and that once he handed over the court ordered form, they would be able to take her home. She also offered them heartfelt congratulations and told him she would be in touch when she had more news of, what she called, the Parental Proceedings that would send them her official birth certificate. The one with both of their names on it.

**xoxo**

An hour later, Sophia Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel was released from the hospital, her discharge papers safely tucked into her diaper bag and the black and white going home outfit snug on her body.

"I love it," Mel announced, nursing Sophia one last time while Kurt and Blaine packed everything up. "How did you come up with it?"

"Last night. We were talking about her dark hair and big eyes with long eyelashes," Kurt answered. "Blaine said something about Sophia Loren and it just kinda, stuck with us."

"We wanted something that flowed with Elizabeth and it sounded so pretty, we looked at her and knew," Blaine smiled.

"Plus, Sophia was my favorite Golden Girl," Kurt added with a smirk and Mel giggled. "And I've always loved the name Sophie."

Mel carefully pulled the baby from her shoulder and looked down at her. "It fits her, she looks like a Sophie."

Blaine smiled and nodded as he slipped his hands under his daughter. He kissed her cheek before buckling her into the waiting car seat/stroller combo.

"It sure does," he agreed as he covered her with a soft green blanket.

"The nurses told me you guys have already been using formula along with the breast milk?" Mel grimaced as she scooted to the edge of her hospital bed and Kurt turned around.

"Yes. So don't stress about it, okay? Whenever you have some, send it our way but don't worry if you don't have any to give us," Kurt insisted, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"And if you decide you don't want to do it anymore, that's fine," Blaine added, as he put the bags into the stroller's undercarriage. "Whatever you are comfortable with," he finished, smiling at his friend.

Mel nodded. "It just hasn't really come in yet so there isn't much to give. As soon as it does, it's yours. I lose the weight faster if I continue breastfeeding," she added with a wink and a smile.

Kurt and Blaine both laughed with her and nodded.

"Alright, I'll send a messenger to pick up whatever you have," Kurt said. "You get discharged tomorrow morning, right?"

Mel nodded.

"And you're sure you won't let one of us pick you up?" Blaine pleaded for perhaps the thousandth time since they had worked out the birth plan over a month ago.

Mel rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No. I called Leah and she said she would come and get me if I needed her to. I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'm sending a car for you. DO NOT take the subway…or a cab, Melissa Grace," Kurt threatened sternly as Mel rolled her eyes.

Kurt's expression softened. "Mel, promise me you will take the car."

"I promise, jeez." she mumbled, nudging his shoulder.

"Okay, good. You should have more than enough food for the next few weeks, but if you need anything else, call us and we'll go out and get it for you. I'll come and check on you tomorrow afternoon," Kurt promised as Blaine stood up.

"You absolutely will not, stay home and take care of your daughter. I will be fine. I'll come see you guys," Mel argued, standing up and Blaine pulled her into a hug.

Blaine just held his friend carefully for a few moments, before whispering a broken, "Thank you so much Mel. I don't think we could ever thank you enough for what you have done for us."

Mel squeezed Blaine and kissed his cheek.

"You're going to be an amazing dad, Blaine…you already are," she whispered quietly to him, and he whimpered.

Blaine pulled away slightly, and then pulled her back in for an extra squeeze and kiss on the cheek. She brushed the tears from his face and turned to Kurt.

"Get back in bed and rest," he ordered, his tears threatening to choke him. "And so help me god, Melissa...take care of yourself…" he trailed off as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I will," Mel promised quietly as a single tear rolled down her face.

"Love you," Kurt murmured into her hair, rubbing his hand across her back.

"Love you." She gave him one last squeeze before letting go and climbing back into bed.

"I'll call you tonight," Kurt told her. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, kissed her forehead and whispered a quiet 'thank you'.

Blaine stepped over and hugged her one more time, before he took Kurt's hand.

They both looked back once more and waved before they pulled the door shut behind them.

Mel leaned back against her pillows and let the emotion she had been trying to hold back all morning wash over her.

She cried, and blamed it on the hormones. She cried, and blamed it on the pure and absolute joy of seeing her two best friends so happy. She cried because the tiny human she had carried under her heart for nine months wasn't here, but would never be gone.

She cried because she had been present for, and a part of, a miracle named Sophia Elizabeth. And Sophia would never, ever be short on love, attention, and support.

She laughed…because Kurt and Blaine had no idea what they were in for the next few days, months, years.

Then, Mel slept.

**xoxo**

Kurt couldn't really hold Blaine's hand while he pushed the stroller, so he settled for keeping his hand on the small of his husband's back as they walked through the hospital and down to the parking garage.

Blaine used the remote to unlock the car and pop the trunk as they walked up. He loaded the bags and folded stroller into the trunk, while Kurt snapped the car seat into the safety harness in the backseat. He pulled the blanket away from Sophie's face and sat down next to her as Blaine slipped into the driver's seat.

They chatted about the fastest, least amount of traffic way home while the car heated up. Blaine took a deep breath and said a silent prayer to get them home safe.

After a few honks at his slow driving and one very loud "FUCK" after someone cut him off, Blaine pulled into a parking spot a little way from their building.

"Good job, honey," Kurt praised as Blaine turned the ignition and took a deep breath.

Blaine turned around and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked and Kurt smiled.

"Ready."


	9. Chapter 9

Soooo, did everyone survive the Glee season premiere? *cries*

**Dancing Through Life**

by-andthenIfound5dollars

A/N:Probably the longest chapter yet! Enjoy baby Sophie and her crazy, sleep-deprived daddies!

11:05am

While Blaine concentrated on driving the three of them home, Kurt sat in the backseat watching their tiny daughter sleep in the safety of her car seat.

"How we doing back there?" Blaine asked, catching Kurt's eye in the rearview mirror.

"We're great," Kurt responded with a smile. He adjusted the soft green blanket that was keeping his daughter warm. "She's still asleep."

The light they were stopped at turned green and they were off again. Kurt was trying to stay as quiet as possible to let Blaine concentrate, but the adorableness of his daughter was really too much to handle.

"Oh my goodness, that was a big yawn," Kurt cooed softly to Sophie as he held one of her tiny hands in his own.

Sophie fluttered her eyes a bit, stretching her fists and whining. Kurt adjusted her black hat and rubbed his fingertips gently down her face as she whimpered slightly before her eyes fluttered back to sleep.

"We're almost home, baby," Blaine promised quietly.

Kurt smiled down at his daughter, at their daughter. A wave of love for his tiny family washed over him as he swallowed back tears, bit the side of his cheek, and adjusted Sophie's blanket again.

Blaine pulled into a parking spot about a block away from their building and sighed. "Ready?" he asked, turning around with a smile. "I'll drive the car to the garage later."

"Ready," Kurt agreed. Blaine opened his door as Kurt lifted the handle of the car seat and covered it with the green blanket before opening his door as well.

Blaine pulled their bags and the stroller out of the trunk of the car and Kurt pulled out the car seat with Sophie before shutting and locking both doors.

"You need a hand?" Kurt asked. Blaine had the diaper bag, their overnight bag and the stroller.

"Nah, I got this," Blaine shook his head with a smile. "You just get her."

They walked down the block together and into the lobby of their building. The elevator ride was quiet but quick, and before they knew it, the small family was at the threshold of the home they would share. Blaine unlocked the door and held it open for Kurt.

He set down the stroller and bags while Kurt walked down the hallway and into the living room. He set the car seat down on the coffee table and pulled the blanket off.

"Welcome home, sweet-pea," Blaine cooed after he followed the two of them down the hall and sat down on the couch next to his husband.

"I wanna get her out but she is sleeping so peacefully, I don't want to wake her," Kurt mused with a fond grin.

"Oh no, honey," Blaine started, reaching in to unbuckle her from the car seat. "I read that these things scrunch their bodies down and can make it hard for them to breathe for long periods of time."

"That can't be right, Blaine," Kurt argued, but smiled as he watched Blaine lift the tiny baby from the carrier and kiss her cheek before he cuddled her close to his chest, stretching back against the couch. "Otherwise long car rides would be impossible."

Blaine shrugged as he closed his eyes. "I dunno," he insisted with a yawn and a smile. "I read an article about it."

Kurt laughed softly, threading his fingers with Blaine's on Sophie's back.

"We should probably stop reading so much," he said, and Blaine huffed out a laugh. "Otherwise we'll turn into 'those' parents."

"Well, I can't imagine us having too much time for reading now that she's here." Blaine yawned, nodding toward the sleeping bundle of baby on his chest.

Kurt smiled and sighed, "Probably," he agreed, cupping their daughter's head with his hand and leaning over to kiss her temple. "We should get her to bed, unpack and eat something before she needs to."

"Could we just lie here for a little while?" Blaine asked. He set his head against Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt wanted to protest. Sophie needed to sleep in other places besides their arms, and they needed to eat while they both had the chance.

He was fast asleep with his hand firmly on Sophie's tiny back and his face nuzzled into the top of Blaine's head before he could give it another thought.

12:45pm

"Hi, sweetie," Blaine's mom Lena sang when Kurt opened the door.

"Hey Lena," Kurt grinned as she pulled him into a stiff hug.

"I brought food," she announced, lifting two bags of groceries as well as a large pink gift bag.

"And another baby gift," Kurt laughed. "We told you not to get us anything else; the bassinet was more than enough."

Lena giggled softly as she set all three bags on the counter in the kitchen.

"Well actually, this is 'from' Cooper," Lena explained, smiling as she put finger quotes around from. "He e-mailed me the gift he wanted to get you guys and asked if I would bring it over when I was here, as he won't be able to make it for a while."

Kurt laughed and shrugged as if to say 'whadya gonna do?'

"I brought you guys some of that pesto," Lena said after dropping the two grocery bags on the counter and washing her hands at the sink. "From that deli I love. I always try to stop in when I'm in New York."

"Ooo and cheesecake too," Kurt laughed as he pulled out three fresh slices of New York cheesecake from Junior's. "You know us so well."

Lena nodded with a smile and turned around just as Blaine walked in from the nursery holding Sophie wrapped in a fluffy white blanket. They had quickly realized that while adorable, the outfit Kurt had designed and decorated for Sophia to come home in was a little too impractical for a newborn to be wearing for a long stretch of time. They had changed her into one of her more comfortable outfits at her very first diaper change.

"Hey Mama," Blaine called quietly, smiling as his mom's face lit up. "I thought I heard you in here."

"Oh my goodness, there she is," Lena cooed softly as Blaine transferred the baby into his mom's arms. Lena kissed Blaine's cheek. "Hi sweetheart," she murmured to her son before looking back down at her new granddaughter.

"Mom, meet Sophia Elizabeth," Blaine said. "And Sophie, this is your Lola."

"Hello Miss Sophia," Lena cooed rocking from side to side slightly and biting her lip. "Oh guys, she is gorgeous."

Blaine smiled with pride as he took Kurt's hand in his own.

"Look at her little nose," Lena exclaimed, running her finger gently down Sophie's face. "That is all Kurt," she decided, lifting her head to smile at Kurt.

"I dunno, that hair is all Blaine," Kurt preened, putting his hand on his husband's lower back.

"Yeah, oh gosh Blaine had horrible jaundice when he was born," Lena lamented, shaking her head with the memory. "All that melanin in his skin, I'm glad it looks like you guys won't have to deal with that…it's pretty scary. They wouldn't even let me take him home for almost three days."

Kurt nodded.

"You'll just have to wait till she gets a little bigger to see who she really looks like."

"Come on Mom, come sit down," Blaine told her as they moved into the living room.

"I'll get lunch together." Kurt announced, wanting to give Blaine some time with his mom as he moved into the kitchen.

"So, have you talked to your father?"

"Yeah, he called last night," he answered with a sigh, shaking his head before leaning down to kiss Sophie's head.

"What did he say?" Lena asked as she patted her granddaughter's bottom softly and looked up at her son.

Blaine shrugged. "He said he sent a check."

Lena nodded and put her hand on Blaine's shoulder. "He's trying, sweetie."

"The thing is, he's really not…I don't really want to talk about him, Mom," Blaine pleaded, shaking his head again. "I wanna be happy today and talking about Dad tends to make me…" Blaine didn't finish his sentence, because Lena was already backing off and nodding her assent.

"So, Sophia huh?" she asked, changing the subject.

From the kitchen, Kurt sliced some French bread and listened as the conversation moved back to their daughter and away from the awkwardness that Blaine's dad tended to make things, even when he wasn't present.

Kurt pushed down the anger he immediately felt well up inside him. Blaine was right; they needed to stay happy today, and bringing up things they couldn't change was no way to spend their daughter's first day home.

"Hey guys, lunch is ready," Kurt called grabbing a bottle of sparkling water and some glasses for the table. "Lena, if she is still out you can just lay her down in that basket there," Kurt said, pointing to the basket bassinet that was sitting in the middle of the table.

Lena nodded as she carefully laid the sleeping baby down and covered her snugly with the blanket, pausing to make sure she stayed asleep.

"Is this part of the bassinet I got for you guys?" she asked sitting down and pointing to the basket.

"Yeah, it's really awesome!" Blaine nodded enthusiastically. "The base is high enough that it's even with our bed, and it has this rocking thing it sits in as well…but also we can move just this part around by the handles," Blaine explained as he accepted a plate from Kurt with a thank you.

"So it was a good purchase, huh?" Lena asked, laughing.

"Very much so," Kurt agreed with a smile. "I have a feeling we are going to get a lot of use out of it."

The three kept up an easy conversation during lunch. Lena asked how Mel's delivery went, and how she was doing now. Blaine told her about how they had decided on the name Sophia. Certain subjects were avoided, as per usual…but a tiny human was usually a balm to unhealed wounds, and the conversation focused mainly on her.

After they finished eating, Blaine opened the gift 'from' Cooper. They all laughed at the black and green romper that said "My Uncle is better than You!" and the Monster themed pants.

Blaine laughed as he laid the romper across the sleeping baby and took a picture of it to send to his crazy older brother with a heartfelt, Thank you!

Lena stayed long enough to give Sophie a bottle at three, but headed out soon after.

"I'll be at the Plaza if you need anything," she told them, alternating between hugging Kurt and Sophie, and then Blaine as she talked. "I have a business meeting tonight, but when I talked to Carole yesterday, she invited me over for dinner tomorrow if that's okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Kurt assured her with a smile and Blaine nodded. "They should be in tomorrow morning."

"Great," Lena replied, grinning. She leaned over to kiss Sophie in Kurt's arms one more time. "Ahh, okay…bye guys. I mean it-call me if you need anything."

"We will, bye Mom," Blaine called as they watched her walk down the hall toward the elevator.

"Bye sweetie."

"Leave it to my mom to schedule a meeting while she is in New York for the birth of her granddaughter," Blaine attempted to joke when they shut the door. He was smiling, but Kurt could see the hurt underneath it.

Kurt smiled as he leaned in to kiss Blaine lightly, holding their daughter close to his chest.

"Love you," Kurt whispered to him.

Blaine kept his eyes closed as he chased Kurt's lips for a second kiss before replying softly.

"Love you too, both of you," he finished, kissing the top of Sophie's head.

7:10pm

"Hey, we brought lasagna." Rachel promised when a bleary eyed Kurt answered the knock at the door.

"And wine," Sam added, holding up a bottle behind his wife.

"Come on in," Kurt answered quietly. "But keep it down, Blaine and the baby are still asleep." He motioned to the couch in the living room.

Blaine was sprawled out on his stomach, one hand holding firmly to where the basket bassinet sat in its rocker with Sophie fast asleep in it, his leg dangling off the side of the couch and resting on the floor.

"Oh, look at that little princess," Rachel whispered as she handed the foil wrapped baking dish to Sam and wrapped her arms around Kurt. "She is stunning, Kurt."

Kurt smiled as he hugged his friend back.

Sam beamed as he set the dish and bottle on the table and pulled Kurt into a hug as soon as Rachel let him go.

"Well done, man," he said, muffled into Kurt's neck.

"You guys wanna pop that cork now? I could use a little drink." Kurt slid the (vegetarian, he assumed) lasagna into the oven to heat up.

Rachel laughed softly but nodded.

"Already?" she asked. Sam walked over and sat in the armchair next to the couch so he could stare at his goddaughter without disturbing her.

"We had a little bit of a Diva moment earlier. Little Miss Thing was ready to eat before it was time," Kurt explained, pulling four glasses down and handing them to Rachel who began pouring.

"Hey," Blaine mumbled when he woke himself up and saw Sam sitting across from him. "Hey guys," he finished shaking his head and sitting up.

"Hey dude," Sam smiled, standing up to engulf his best friend in a hug. "Rachel wanted to bring you guys some dinner…we won't stay long," he promised as Blaine shook his head and hugged Sam back just as tight.

"No, hey, I'm glad you're here," Blaine assured him. He walked over and kissed Rachel's cheek before shuffling around the counter to Kurt.

"Glass of wine?" Kurt asked as Blaine wrapped his arm around his waist and buried his face into his husband's shoulder.

"I feel like I should say no and stick to highly caffeinated drinks…but yes, wine me."

Kurt chuckled softly as he kissed Blaine's forehead and handed him the glass Rachel had just finished pouring.

"The lasagna I made is full of veggies to give you energy,"

"It smells great Rach, thank you," Blaine praised, taking another sip of his wine as he walked around the counter with Kurt following, their hands linked between them.

Rachel followed them into the living room and sat on Sam's lap. She smiled at her friends then looked down to the sleeping bundle of precious. Blaine sat down on the couch, but Kurt knelt on the floor next to the basket.

"So, Sophia…or Sophie?" she asked.

"Either," Blaine nodded as Kurt leaned down to adjust the blanket before sitting back. "We've been calling her both," he finished looking over at his husband and daughter.

"She should be waking up anytime, then you can hold her," Kurt promised. "We have learned to never wake a sleeping baby…we don't mess with her when she is sleeping." Rachel nodded, chuckling.

The four friends started chatting idly for a few moments, but Sophie didn't stay asleep long and Rachel looked expectant, so Kurt gave in.

Sam stood up and let Rachel have the chair he was sitting in so Kurt could lay the baby as gently as he could in Rachel's arms.

"Sophia, this is your Auntie Rachel…" Kurt sang softly, before kissing her forehead and standing up.

"Hello," Rachel cooed quietly, rocking side to side as Sam knelt down on the floor next to her. "You are so beautiful, yes, you are."

Sam lifted the finger that Sophie had a baby death grip around while Rachel continued to coo and stare down at her beautiful little goddaughter.

"I talked to Burt this morning," he started, looking up to where Kurt was sitting on the couch, his husband's arms wrapped around him.

"Oh yeah?" Kurt stifled a yawn into his hand.

"Yeah, their flight gets in at noon tomorrow, so I said I would be there to pick them up and bring them back here".

"Thanks, Sam," he smiled as Sam demanded his turn with Sophie and Rachel reluctantly handed her over.

Sophie was a little crabby while they ate dinner. It was getting closer to time for her to eat again and she was really only content if someone was holding her. Rachel, of course, was more than happy to oblige and barely touched her food.

"She asleep?" Rachel asked quietly, poking her head in. After dinner, Rachel and Sam stayed to clean up the kitchen while Kurt fed and rocked Sophie in the nursery.

He looked up with a smile."No, she's the most awake I've seen her." Rachel slipped in the room and knelt down on the floor next to them.

"She is so beautiful, Kurt," she whispered as he rocked back and forth, staring down into Sophie's wide open eyes. He looked up at his friend and nodded.

"We're gonna head out, but we'll be back tomorrow with your parents," she promised, running her finger lightly across the top of Sophie's hat.

"Thank you so much for dinner," Kurt told her as she stood up and kissed his temple lovingly.

"No problem," she smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of Sophie's hat covered head. Sam stuck his head in the door and waved to Kurt, assuring as well that they would see them the next day.

Kurt continued to rock while staring down at his daughter. She was making the most adorable croaking and baby noises Kurt had ever heard. His heart was melting each time she blinked and moved her tiny lips in the sucking motion. He heard Blaine say goodbye to Sam and Rachel before coming into the nursery and kneeling on the floor next to them.

"I know I should probably put her down," Kurt grinned as he looked over to his husband, holding Sophie's tiny hand in his. "But she is being so calm and quiet and staring right at me…I can't bring myself to."

Blaine laughed as he leaned over to kiss the top of their tiny daughter's head.

12:15am

Sophie was snug and warm in a white and gray dotted sleeper, wrapped securely in a blue receiving blanket, and sleeping soundly in her bassinet. A few feet away, her daddies were also sound asleep, curled around each other where they could both see into the bassinet, just in case she needed one of them. The loft was dark but for a small single light in the hallway bathroom.

The only noise was the whirring of the white noise machine in the corner, and the slow and steady breaths from all three members of the tiny family.

1:42am

"Oh my god!" Blaine cried over Sophie's screams. "It's on the wall! How did she get it on the wall?!"

"Shit!" Kurt muttered as Sophie kicked her legs and screamed even louder. "I need the other container of wipes, I think they're in the bag in the living room."

"Yeah, I'll grab them," Blaine responded, hurrying out of the bedroom.

"Sophia, baby," Kurt pleaded, close to tears himself. "You have to let papa clean you up, okay?"

Sophie paid no heed as her face screwed up again. She kicked her tiny legs and wailed, her little chin wobbling pitifully.

"You are barely three days old! How are you this strong?" he mumbled to himself as Sophie fought against his hand.

"FUUUUUUCK!" Blaine yelled as a giant crash rang through the loft, sounding like a herd of elephants had taken up residence in their living room.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried as Blaine limped into the bedroom. "What happened, are you okay?" he asked as Blaine handed him the wipes and took a washcloth to the wall.

"I tripped over the car seat by the couch," Blaine stammered, wiping furiously at the now poop covered wall.

It took almost ten minutes, but finally Sophie was clean and in a new sleeper, cuddling against Kurt's shoulder while Blaine started a load of laundry and jumped in the shower.

"Do you think we could get another hour or so of sleep before you need to eat again?" Kurt asked his daughter, bouncing her gently as they walked through the kitchen.

"Big dreams, babe." Blaine remarked walking into the kitchen while rubbing a towel over his wet and curl crazy hair.

"Hey, if dreams are all I got, a guy can dream." Kurt insisted with a tired smile that didn't totally reach his eyes, kissing his daughter's head.

3:40am

Blaine held a bottle up to Sophie's mouth, letting his head fall against the back of the couch. Kurt was fast asleep, curled into himself on the couch next to Blaine, his head pillowed next to Blaine's leg.

Sophie's eyes were closed, but she was still sucking intently on the bottle as Blaine did his very best to keep them both upright.

A few minutes later, Sophie was fast asleep. Blaine gently pulled the nipple of the bottle out of her mouth and set it on the table next to the couch as he situated the baby on his lap to burp her.

Blaine made the decision to let Sophie sleep in her basket on the floor rather than wake Kurt for them all to go back to the bedroom…the couch would do just fine until their little diva-in-training woke them up again.

5:08am

"No rest for the weary?" Blaine asked his extremely alert daughter as he carefully placed her on the changing table.

"Could we not have a repeat of last night, please? Nobody needs projectile poop at five in the morning," he asked with a tired chuckle as he unbuttoned her sleeper and made sure he had plenty of wipes and diapers. "And I don't think the bruise on daddy's leg is ever gonna go away."

Blaine smiled as Sophie brought her balled up fists to her chin and yawned before desperately trying to focus her eyes.

"You think you're so cute, don't ya?" Blaine cooed with a smile, changing her diaper as quickly as possible. "Well, you would be right, cause you are…yes."

"Whadya say we rock for a bit, let your papa sleep in the living room for a while before you need to eat again?" Blaine asked, holding his daughter close to his chest and kissing her temple. He grabbed the pacifier he had brought with him and settled down in the rocking chair.

There was only a little sunlight coming in the window in the nursery. Just enough that Blaine didn't need to turn on any lights as he sat down and cuddled his daughter close to his chest, singing and humming a melody he made up as they sat there.

They both dozed off and were in the exact same position an hour later when Kurt found them. He snapped a few pictures on his phone before waking the two of them up so Sophie could eat again.

7:05am

"Thirty minutes?" Kurt asked as he held his daughter tucked into one arm. "That's all we get?

Sophia really wasn't a big fan of the whole "take my clothes off and change my diaper" thing her dads kept insisting on, and she wasn't about to let either of them forget it. She started up her wailing cry almost as soon as Kurt started in on the snaps of her sleeper. He looked up when he heard the intercom in the hallway buzz. By the time he finished changing the baby, Blaine was closing the door behind the delivery service they had hired to transport milk back and forth between them and Mel, who was still in the hospital.

"I hate that it came so early, it means they woke her up super early," Blaine fretted, setting a plate of toast down on the coffee table and plopping down on the floor with his own steaming cup of coffee.

Kurt nodded as he looked over to his daughter. She was sucking intently on her pacifier and had been lulled back to sleep by the rocking motion of her basket, her fists balled up and tucked under her chin.

"She's coming home today," Kurt remembered suddenly, picking up his phone to check the reservation on the car he had ordered to pick her up.

Blaine switched on the TV to some mindless Bravo rerun as he munched on his toast and read the Entertainment section of the paper Kurt had left out for him.

11:15am

"How are we out of diapers already!?" Kurt all but cried over Sophie's screams. "It hasn't even been a full day yet!"

"All we have is size two and they are WAY too big," Blaine told him as he attempted to soothe his daughter.

"Wait, what about size 1?" Kurt asked, looking in the closet. He'd been sure there was a whole other box of newborn sized diapers, but Blaine was right...the only size they had was size two.

"I don't think they make those…" Blaine trailed off.

"That doesn't make any sense, of course there are size 1 diapers, there have to be! You can't just skip from newborn to size 2! That's ridiculous!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Kurt! We don't have any, so regardless if they exist on the planet or not, they don't exist in our home…" Blaine shot back, raising his voice to as close as yelling as he would allow around Sophie.

"Alright, fine! I'll run down the block for some newborn ones," Kurt snapped angrily as he walked back to their bedroom to find something presentable enough to wear outside. He hadn't showered since the day before and his hair was hanging limply over his forehead.

"I don't know why you're snapping at me!" Blaine called from the nursery, still trying to keep his voice even. "I didn't do this on purpose, you know."

Kurt pulled on one of his NYADA hoodies and wrangled into his loosest fitting jeans. He ignored Blaine for a moment as he decided a hat was his only recourse against his stubborn and annoying hair.

"I just don't understand why we have a closet full of diapers, and none of them fit her!" Kurt yelled from the bathroom where he put some cover-up over the dark circles under his eyes.

"It's not a conspiracy, Kurt." Blaine snapped back with the least amount of bitterness he could muster. Sophie was still muttering, but had calmed down a bit as Blaine swayed with her in his arms. "I didn't throw away all the newborn diapers just to piss you off."

Kurt sighed, his shoulders sagging as he walked back into the nursery.

"I know, I'm sorry," he finally conceded, running his hand down Blaine's back. "I think I'm more upset with myself for not realizing it sooner…can I get you anything while I'm out?"

"No, I'm okay. We have plenty of food and our coffee maker seems to be doing its job," Blaine replied, not meeting Kurt's eyes as Kurt leaned over and kissed Sophie's cheek before leaning in for a peck from Blaine.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can," Kurt assured him as he grabbed his coat, keys, and wallet, and walked out the door.

It was cold outside when Kurt walked through the front doors of their building. He wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck and slipped his sunglasses on as he walked the four blocks to the Duane Reade they used to pick up last minute items.

The diapers were more expensive than they would have been at Babies-R-Us…but it was a trip of necessity and Kurt bought two of the bigger boxes to make sure they wouldn't run out before they could make the trip to pay a more reasonable price.

On the short walk back home, Kurt stopped at the quirky little coffee shop on the corner and ordered two (sugary, completely bad for you, filled with caffeine and chocolate, and topped with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles) coffee drinks for him and his husband.

The smile on Blaine's face when he walked in the door told him he was forgiven for being an ass for no reason.

12:15pm

Kurt jumped in the shower after Blaine fed Sophie her bottle. She had cried...well, screamed, for thirty minutes before it was time for her to eat again.

Kurt's nerves were frayed and Blaine just wanted to shut his eyes. After Sophie had hungrily sucked the entire bottle down, Blaine handed her over to Kurt to burp her and then promptly fell asleep on the couch.

Kurt laid his sleeping daughter down in the basket right next to where Blaine was passed out on the couch and headed toward the bathroom.

His tiny family was still fast asleep after he had dried off, moisturized, and dressed. He knew it wasn't going to be long before Soph was up again, so he took the opportunity for a nap as well and curled into the space behind Blaine on the couch. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and Blaine unconsciously searched until he found Kurt's hand with his own.

They slept.

1:08pm

Voicemail from Sam Evans

Hey Blaine, I just picked up Kurt's parents from the airport…we were on our way to you guys but you didn't answer your phone and Carole says we can't come if you guys are asleep…and now I am getting death glare from her…yeah call me back when you wake up, okay?

Voicemail from Dad

Hey Bud, we just landed a little while ago and wanna see that baby…and you guys, of course! Call me when you wake up. Love you.

Text from Rachel Berry

_WAKE UP! NEED ME SOME BABY SNUGGLES and I'm probably gonna have to wrestle her from your parents._

Blaine woke up to his phone ringing from their bedroom where it was still on the charger from last night.

As carefully as he could, he unwrapped Kurt's arms from his waist and covered him with a blanket before standing up and heading back to the bedroom.

The call had long since gone to voicemail, but a quick check told him it had been his mom, although he had missed several from both Sam and Rachel as well.

"Hi sweetie," his mom sang when she answered. "I just got a call from Burt and Carole, they just landed but couldn't get a hold of you guys."

"Yeah," Blaine yawned. "We fell asleep on the couch."

"That's what we figured," Lena answered cheerfully. "Just give them a call, now that you're awake, honey."

Blaine nodded his head a few times before he realized that his mom couldn't actually see him.

"Yeah, I will…thanks Mom."

"No problem. How's my princess?" Lena asked.

"Loud," Blaine answered truthfully, and Lena laughed. "But wonderful."

"Well, she is your and Kurt's daughter…it's no surprise that she would have a nice set of pipes."

He nodded again before telling his mom he needed to call Burt, but they would see her later that evening.

He stood up and walked back into the living room. Both Kurt and Sophie were still asleep, and sure enough the notification light was blinking on Kurt's phone. Using his own phone he called Burt and told them to come on over. Kurt was still asleep, but Sophie would surely be up soon and then no one would be sleeping anymore. Burt laughed and said they were on their way.

Their loft was messier than normal, but he just didn't have the energy to clean up. He threw the clothes and blankets strewn around the living room into a laundry basket and hid it behind the door to the laundry room. Then he stacked the dishes in the sink and wiped the counters down with a clean-up wipe and called it good enough.

It was just their family, most of whom had been where they were now and would realize cleaning was too far down on their priority list to give it much more than a second thought.

Kurt and Sophie were still fast asleep when Blaine heard the soft knocking at the door.

"Hey, kiddo," Burt laughed, pulling Blaine into a bear hug when Blaine opened the door with a tired smile. Carole was right behind him, both of them carrying a grocery bag and gift bag apiece.

"Hey guys," Blaine greeted them happily as Carole pulled him into a hug as well, and he motioned for them to come in. "Where's Sam and Rachel?" Blaine asked quietly as he shut the door and led them down the hall and toward the dining room table.

"I told them to head home," Carole answered taking the grocery bags into the kitchen, Burt following so they could both wash their hands. "They were here yesterday and if you guys were asleep, I figured a lot of people might be a little much all at once."

"At least someone gets that," Kurt croaked, smiling as he stood up from the couch. "I'm glad you guys came, though," he finished as his dad pulled him into his arms and Kurt laid his head on his dad's shoulder.

"No place else we would be," Burt said softly into his son's hair.

Kurt pulled away and smiled as he walked over to Carole.

"Hi sweetheart," she murmured softly hugging him tightly as Blaine looked on.

"Well," Kurt said motioning for them to come into the living room. "Come meet your granddaughter."

Burt and Carole sat down on the couch as Kurt pulled Sophie up from the basket, kissed her cheek and laid her in his dad's arms.

"Dad, this is Sophia Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel," Kurt cooed softly. "And Soph, this is your Grandpa and Grandma Hummel."

"Hi," Burt breathed out as he cradled his tiny granddaughter against his chest. Carole wrapped her arm around Burt's shoulder and looked down into Sophie's little face.

"Guys, she is so gorgeous," Carole whispered as Sophie stretched and whimpered in Burt's arms.

Kurt smiled as he backed up and perched on the arm of the chair where Blaine was sitting. Blaine wrapped his arm around his husband's waist and smiled up at him.

"What do you think, Dad?"

Burt shook his head as he held his finger out for Sophie to grab a hold of.

"I think she is the most beautiful thing I've seen since I held you for the first time," Burt responded, looking up.

"And just as loud," Blaine murmured, masking a yawn into Kurt's side as Kurt turned to pretend to look offended.

"You guys do look a little tired," Carole said looking over to her sons and smiling. "Rough night?"

"Little Miss decided to projectile poop all over the wall at about three am," Kurt confessed, shaking his head. "And she didn't sleep more than an hour or so in a row all night long.

"That sounds stunningly like what you put your mom and me through," Burt laughed, looking up from smiling at Sophie.

"Yeah, yeah…I've heard it all before," Kurt groaned with an eye-roll. "We are getting our comeuppance from the hell we put our parents through."

"Oh gosh, Finn was an absolute nightmare," Carole stated thoughtfully with a fond, wistful smile. Kurt looked over at her and smiled softly at the mention of his brother. "I don't think I slept more than an hour at a time for three months after he was born. Of course, I was doing it mostly by myself."

"Love you," Kurt mouthed to his husband when he turned to glance at him. Blaine closed his eyes and sighed contently.

"You two look dead on your feet," Carole decided, standing up. Burt leaned back against the couch, his eyes exclusively for his granddaughter. She looked down at her husband and rolled her own eyes fondly.

"Why don't you guys go get a few hours of sleep, huh? We'll make some dinner and keep an eye on this one," she promised, nodding toward Burt and Sophie. "And Sophia, too," she finished with a wink.

Kurt laughed softly as he pulled Blaine up.

"I feel like I should say no, but I also feel like I can't keep my eyes open," he admitted before leaning down to kiss Sophie's forehead.

"Go on," Carole insisted, waving them toward their bedroom as Blaine leaned down to kiss his daughter as well, and then let Kurt lead him by the hand. "We'll be fine out here and you guys need the recharge."

"She needs a bottle at three, so we'll be up by then," Kurt promised as Carole nodded and shooed them into their bedroom.

Blaine was already crawling into bed before Kurt could get the door shut.

"I'm gonna set my alarm for an hour," Kurt yawned as Blaine frowned. He shimmied out of his jeans and dropped them to the floor before nodding.

"Yeah, an hour sounds good…not too long, but long enough," he babbled, making grabby hands for Kurt to lie down as well. Kurt chuckled as he 'little spooned' his way into his husband's arms and was asleep within seconds.

5:05pm

Blaine woke with a start, his heart racing when he didn't see Sophie right next to him. He sat up in a panic before his brain caught up and remembered that Carole had sent them in for a nap.

"Whoa," he said quietly to himself when he looked at his watch. "Some nap."

Kurt was still fast asleep beside him. Blaine wouldn't say he felt refreshed from the nap, but at least he didn't feel like he could fall asleep standing up. He stopped in their bathroom to splash his face with water, relieve himself, and wash his hands.

Blaine debated waking Kurt as he pulled his jeans back on, but decided against it. He would probably get a snarky comment about letting him sleep, but decided it was worth it if Kurt could get a little more uninterrupted sleep. He tip-toed out and closed their bedroom door quietly behind him.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," he heard Burt call softly from the chair in the living room.

"Hi," Blaine waved with a smile as he walked down the hall. "Sorry we slept so long."

"Oh no, honey, you needed it," Carole told him, coming around the corner to hug him.

"Has he given you a turn yet?" Blaine asked, motioning to Burt and Sophie cuddled in the chair together as he returned the warm hug.

Carole rolled her eyes. "For about five minutes, and only cause I was the one who changed her diaper."

"Hey! It was totally longer than five minutes!" Burt called indignantly. "And I changed one too!"

"Yes you did, dear," she placated her husband and rolled her eyes to Blaine again. "Kurt still asleep?"

He nodded and followed his mother-in-law into the kitchen where she was cooking up a storm.

"Yeah, and I might be in some hot water for not waking him, but…" he trailed off shrugging. "This looks and smells amazing, Carole…you didn't have to do all this."

There was food everywhere. Carole had made some kind of beef roast that smelled delicious. Pots on the stove held mashed potatoes, string beans and corn on the cob, and some kind of gravy/sauce for the beef. There was a tray of rolls ready to go in the oven and two bottles of wine breathing on the counter.

The air smelled spicy like apples and cinnamon, which could only mean apple pie in the oven.

"Oh, it's not that much," Carole insisted flapping the dishtowel in Blaine's direction. "Besides, it's what you do when someone has a baby…cook and bring them lots of food. Anyway, like I could do anything else with Mister BabyHog over there, stealing all the baby goodness."

Blaine laughed as Burt stage whispered to his granddaughter.

"Don't you listen to em, Sophia…you just sit here with your grandpa Burt and ignore everything they say."

"Did she eat?" Blaine asked, picking up the schedule he and Kurt had been keeping from the table.

"Like a champ," Carole answered opening the oven door to check on her pies. "I saw the schedule so I wrote it down, but her diaper has just been wet so far." Blaine nodded and asked Carole if there was anything he could do.

"No, sweetie, I think we are all good in here. Your mom and Rachel and Sam should be here in about thirty minutes or so."

Blaine nodded as he headed back into the living room and looked over to Burt. He was just about to ask if he could have her for a few minutes when Kurt stumbled through their bedroom door.

He looked over and clutched his chest and took a deep breath.

"Oh, thank god," he groaned quietly to himself, taking great gulps of air into his lungs. Blaine hurried over to him but didn't touch him quite yet. Years had taught him to be cautious when Kurt was scared or surprised…but Kurt sunk into his arms automatically.

"Hey, it's okay…" Blaine soothed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you just yet."

"I was having this dream about…like zombies or something…I don't even really remember, I just know I woke up and neither of you were next to me and I almost had a heart attack," Kurt said into Blaine's neck, his voice quivering slightly as Blaine held on tighter.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine said again, kissing the side of Kurt's head.

"Hey, bud," Burt interrupted. He had walked over, holding Sophie close to his chest.

"Oh, god, dad…I'm sorry," Kurt wobbled, pulling away from Blaine slightly.

"No, hey…that's not," Burt smiled and used one hand to clap his son on the back softly. "Welcome to the club."

Kurt took a deep breath and looked at his dad questioningly. "The club?" he asked and Burt smiled.

"The Being a Parent club," Burt answered shrugging. "This will help," he finished as he handed the still sleeping baby over to her papa.

"Hi, sweetheart," Kurt cooed softly as he gratefully accepted his daughter and held her close to his chest. Blaine rubbed up and down his husband's arms. Burt walked back to the kitchen to give his sons a minute alone.

"I feel so stupid," Kurt admitted quietly as he nuzzled the top of his daughter's hat covered head.

"Hey, no," Blaine told him, kissing Kurt gently. "I did the same thing when I first woke up."

Kurt nodded but closed his eyes as he swayed on the spot, Sophie secure in his arms.

"Hungry?" Blaine asked with a knowing smile. He knew Kurt could smell the copious amounts of food Carole had made for everyone.

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled. "Yeah, actually," he said as they walked over and into the kitchen.

After a diaper change, a turn with Sophie for Carole, and the rest of their family showing up, the seven of them, well eight technically, sat down to dinner.

After dinner, Rachel and Kurt cleaned up the kitchen while Lena fed her granddaughter a bottle in the nursery with Blaine.

"Kurt, honey," Carole asked coming up behind him. "Would it be okay if I took this food down to Mel?" She held up two plates covered with foil.

"Oh, god yeah…that would be great, actually. I was just thinking about her," Kurt answered with a sigh and a smile. "I called earlier, but she must have been sleeping."

"I'll go with you, Carole," Rachel offered from behind Kurt as she dried her hands on a dishtowel. "If that's okay? I'd like to see her."

"Sure, honey," Carole said with a smile. "6c right, Kurt?"

"D," Kurt corrected with a nod. "Tell her we will be by tomorrow morning, if she's feeling up to it."

"Okay, we'll be right back," Carole called as she and Rachel headed out the door.

Lena and Blaine were still in the nursery with Sophie, so Kurt decided to plop himself down on the couch by his dad and pretend to be interested in the game he and Sam were watching…when really he's just going to flip through a magazine and half listen to their conversation.

Kurt didn't realize he had dozed off until he felt someone sit down beside him.

"She asleep?" Kurt asked Blaine without opening his eyes.

"No, mom's in rocking her," Blaine answered with a yawn. "Where's Carole and Rach?"

Kurt sighed as he cuddled in a little closer to his husband. "Umm, they took food down to Mel."

"She sent us back with more milk," Rachel called as she and Carole walked back in and down the hallway. Kurt stood up to take the bag from Rachel.

"Kurt, she also said that you are under no circumstances allowed to come and check on her…direct quote; 'Take care of that baby, I'll come to YOU in the morning to nurse her'." Carole finished with a grin.

"Was she okay?" Blaine asked, standing up and heading into the kitchen as well. "Was she sleeping?"

"She was fine, resting on the couch," Rachel assured him as Kurt measured the milk into clean bottles and labeled them before putting them in the refrigerator.

"Good," he sighed, taking a small bite of pie crust that was threatening to fall as Lena walked in from the nursery. She put her hands on her son's shoulders and smiled.

"Well, she's out. I turned the monitor on, just in case."

"Thanks Lena," Kurt told her, washing his hands, panicking just a little because they hadn't used the crib yet. He started toward the nursery to get her and move her to the bassinette when Lena answered him.

"No problem."

She groaned, checking her watch. "Eh, I better go…my flight home is early tomorrow."

"Thank you so much for coming, Lena," Kurt grinned as he backtracked just a bit to hug Lena goodbye. "I'm so glad you got to see her."

"Ooo me too," Lena affirmed, squeezing Kurt back. "I'll see you guys soon though," she promised, giving Carole a hug as well and waving to Burt. "Blaine, walk me outside?"

"Oh, yeah…sure Mama," Blaine nodded.

After Blaine and Lena had walked out the door, Rachel turned to Sam and told him they should get going too. They both had early mornings.

Kurt hugged them goodbye. They both promised to come around soon and made Kurt promise to call them if either he or Blaine needed anything.

"Especially when you're ready for a babysitter," Rachel added, winking.

"You'll be the first, I promise." Kurt assured her as she and Sam walked hand in hand down the hallway.

9:05pm

Kurt yawned as he switched over a load of laundry while a bottle warmed in the kitchen.

His parents had left for their hotel a while before, promising to be back in the morning. Sophie had woken up soon after they headed out, but Blaine changed her diaper and took her into their bedroom to wait for Kurt and her bottle.

Kurt put the basket of clean baby blankets and burp cloths on his hip, grabbed the bottle from the warmer on the counter, and flipped off the light. He smiled when he walked in his bedroom to find his husband on his side, smiling down at their daughter, wrapped up like a little baby burrito.

"You are so strong, little one," Blaine sang in a quiet voice, unaware Kurt was in the room.

"All that prenatal yoga Mel did," Kurt told him as he set down the basket. He would fold later, now was family time. Blaine turned at the sound of his voice and chuckled.

"I'm sure that's exactly it," he agreed.

Kurt put the bottle on the bedside table and gently laid down on the other side of Sophie. He set his palm against her tiny little tummy, feeling her move her tiny body against the tightly wrapped blankets.

"I'm pretty sure she is the most adorable baby ever born," Blaine decided, resting his head on his arm as he stared down into her perfect face.

Kurt hummed in agreement as he leaned down to kiss her downy soft hair.

"I'm in love, that's for sure," he whispered. "And, of course, I only love the most beautiful things."

Blaine looked up and smiled. He reached his hand over and threaded his fingers with Kurt's across their daughter's belly.

"You hear that Soph, Papa loves us the best," Blaine whispered, his voice betraying him as he choked up. "We're pretty lucky, huh?"

Kurt nestled his head back down on his own folded arm, smiling.

8:47am

"Hey, perfect timing," Blaine smiled, looking over when he saw Mel walking in the door and down the hallway, two bags half-filled with breast milk in her hand. "She's just started getting fussy and ready to eat again."

Mel smiled as Kurt took the bags from her and gave her a quick one armed hug.

"Good," she smiled, tiredly. "The book I read said she can stimulate better than the pump can...and I set an alarm for every three hours, but still haven't gotten much going yet."

Blaine stood up so Mel could sit in the chair. Kurt handed the boppy pillow over to her for the extra support, and Blaine laid the baby down in her arms.

"Hi sweetheart, Aunt Mel missed you," she cooed, guiding Sophie like the nurse had shown her to do. It took a few tries, but she finally latched.

"There you go," she murmured, Sophie's cries quieting as instinct took over.

Blaine laid a burp cloth over Mel's opposite shoulder, and covered Sophie with her white blanket.

"You might want to get a bottle ready as well," Mel told them. "I'm just not producing much, and I'm sure it won't be enough to sustain her."

Kurt nodded, heading back into the kitchen.

"How are you?" Blaine asked, sitting across from them on the couch.

"Sore," she nodded with a small sigh. "But okay. How are you guys? You look pretty worn out already."

Blaine shrugged, but Kurt chuckled as he set the bottle in the warmer and walked over to her.

"She wants what she wants, and she doesn't want to wait."

Mel laughed again and looked down at Sophie.

"That sounds remarkably like someone else I know," she joked. "Are you giving your daddies a run for their money, little one?"

"Eh," Blaine shrugged. "She's worth it," he finished, adjusting the blanket so she was completely covered.

"Yeah she is," Mel agreed.

"Do you need anything?" Blaine asked as Kurt walked over with the bottle. "We were just talking about one of us ducking out for a quick market run."

Mel chuckled as she shook her head. "I'll never be able to eat all the food Kurt cooked and froze for me over the past few weeks as it is."

Kurt shrugged, Mel giving him another tired but fond look. "I'm fine, boys. Promise."

After a few more minutes, it was clear Mel had given all she could. She tried to switch sides, but Sophie just wanted to eat by that point and both of them were getting frustrated. Mel told them to give her the bottle, they could try again later. Blaine insisted it was fine, and told her she could feed her the bottle if she wanted, but Mel shook her head, insisting Blaine take her.

"She obviously got something," Kurt assured her when Sophie was fast asleep in Blaine's arms. "She only drank about an ounce and a half. She's up to at least three, sometimes even three and half."

Mel nodded, wiping away the traitorous tears that had leaked from her eyes.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," she insisted when Blaine looked over at her, concern evident on his face. "It's just the stupid hormones."

Mel sniffed as she leaned down to press a kiss against the tiny baby's forehead and brushed her finger across her barely there eyebrows.

"Hey, my parents are on their way over with some pastries. Wanna stay and eat a little?" Kurt asked after he had gotten the bottle washed out and put in the steamer.

Mel shook her head as she pushed herself up from the chair.

"No, I think I'm gonna go take a shower and a nap. Carole asked me over for dinner tonight, so we'll try again then, if that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay." Kurt assured her, pulling her into a hug. "We'll do it as long as you want to."

"I'll be back around six?"

"Bye Mel, love you!" Blaine called as Kurt walked her down the hall.

"Love you, too." Mel called back with a smile.

Kurt held her for an extra few minutes when they got to the door.

"Please don't put too much pressure on yourself," he begged.

Mel shrugged, but gave him a small smile and nod.

**xoxo**

As soon as her door clicked shut behind her, Mel allowed her face to crumple and a sob escaped from her chest.

Her entire body ached to be upstairs again...her arms felt so empty without that baby in them. It had taken everything in her to walk out that door. But she had to do it.

If this was going to work, she needed to put distance between them whenever possible.

Maybe breastfeeding was a bad idea... she thought as she dragged herself back into her unmade bed. Maybe I should move?

She shook her head and laughed at herself.

"Maybe wait until the hormones subside before making major life choices, Melissa," she said out loud to herself before drifting off to sleep.

12:00pm

"Alright, woman…hand that baby over!" Burt told his wife after putting his plate in the sink and washing his hands. "I need my baby fix"

Kurt had insisted that Burt hand Sophie over to Carole before they started getting lunch together, and Carole had been more than happy to ignore her own lunch so she could sit and snuggle with the beautiful bundle of precious for as long as she could.

She laughed and leaned down to kiss Sophie's chubby little cheek before passing the sleeping baby over to her husband so she could eat her sandwich. Carole looked over at Kurt and Blaine. They were both leaning over the counter, reading an article on Kurt's tablet about giving the baby a bath. Kurt was absently running his hand up and down Blaine's back as they talked quietly to each other.

Carole smiled.

Yeah, they were in for the ride of their life…but at least they were doing it together. And that baby would never be short on love.

"Did you guys ever get that swing put together?" Burt asked, breaking her reverie and the boys looked up sheepishly.

"No," Blaine answered shaking his head. "We tried, but we got so pissed off."

"We were gonna ask you about it, actually," Kurt admitted, standing up and grinning at his dad.

"Yay," Carole laughed, holding out her hands. "Gimme gimme."

Burt rolled his eyes good naturedly and kissed his granddaughter's little hand before handing her back to Carole.

"Yaaay!" she sang. "Hi, sweet pea."

Blaine walked over to where Burt had pulled the pieces of the discarded swing out, and Kurt walked over to sit next Carole and Sophie.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a little nap while we're here?" Carole asked, swaying Sophie gently.

Kurt shook his head.

"No, thanks, I feel like we slept through half of your visit yesterday. We'll be okay."

She nodded.

Kurt leaned down to kiss his daughter's head and held her hand in his. "We're kind of hoping that in a few days we can start sleeping in shifts…I mean we both don't have to be up every time she is," he explained, shaking his head. "It's just hard you know? One of us hears her and we both shoot up. I'm sure that will change soon."

Carole laughed but nodded. "When exhaustion wins out, yeah."

"I would have thought that would have already happened," he admitted shaking his head. "I was so tired this morning I almost nodded off twice while trying to check my e-mail."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Blaine cried just loud enough for them to look over at him. "It's because these parts were already attached, Kurt! That's why we couldn't figure it out."

"Okay, honey," Kurt called, shaking his head to Carole. "That really sucks."

"Damn right it does," Blaine mumbled as Burt tried not to laugh.

"How was last night?" Carole asked, turning back to Kurt. "Any better?"

Kurt shrugged.

"Yes and no, I mean about the same I guess," Kurt answered with a yawn. "She wants things when she wants them, and definitely doesn't like to wait."

Carole laughed and nodded her head.

"But, she did sleep a little better last night, for little longer intervals. I think she just likes sleeping during the day so if we can get her sleeping on track…" he trailed off and shrugged, still holding her little hand in his. "Right now, I just let her sleep whenever she wants, should I stop?"

"That's up to you," she answered carefully, looking up at him. "The first few weeks are always the toughest; you have to see what works for the three of you."

"But, if it were you?" Kurt prompted and Carole sighed.

"If it were me, I would make sure her eating is on track," she told him as they watched Blaine and Burt screw the last few pieces of the swing together. "Take each thing, one step at a time."

Kurt nodded as Burt motioned for them to bring the baby over.

4:30pm

Mel groaned as she sat up when her buzzer rang. She trudged to the intercom and pushed the button to unlock the door. Her editor, Leah, had texted to tell her she was dropping by. She had some contracts Mel needed to look over and sign.

She was back on the couch by the time Leah opened the door and called down the hallway.

"Look at you, lying around like you just gave birth or somethin'," Leah joked as she walked into the living room and sat down in the arm chair.

Mel grunted her reply and struggled to sit up. Leah set the folder she was carrying on the coffee table and shrugged out of her coat.

"I thought you were supposed to call me yesterday?" she asked. "I could have picked you up from the hospital."

Mel shrugged as she pointed the remote at her tv to mute the sound. "Kurt ordered a car. I was fine...I came home and crashed."

"Lucky you," Leah joked, sitting back and crossing her legs. "I don't think I slept for three months after Allegra was born."

Mel snorted a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah...lucky."

Leah's face fell just a little. She uncrossed her legs and sat forward on the chair. "Hey, you okay?"

Mel shook her head and mustered up a smile. "I'm fine," she insisted, reaching over for the folder Leah had brought, but Leah pushed her hand away.

"Uh uh girl, what's going on?"

Mel shook her head again. "I'm fine...just tired."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you really think I'm gonna buy that?" she asked, standing up and shoving Mel over so she could sit next to her on the couch. "I think you've said the word fine twelve times since I walked in the door. We've been working together for almost five years-I know when something's up. Spill it, girl."

Mel sighed and started rubbing her eyes, she would not cry over this. She would not.

"Hey," Leah started, rubbing Mel's back a little with her hand. "It's okay to be a little sad, you are allowed to-"

"No." Mel interrupted. "I'm not."

"Mel...of course you are. You are a human. You're allowed to have emotions."

"Not about this," Mel murmured to herself.

"Of course about this!" Leah insisted. "Are you...are you having second thoughts?"

Mel whipped her head up. "No!" she exclaimed. "No, I'm not having second thoughts."

Leah nodded, still rubbing her hand up and down Mel's back as Mel took a few deep breaths.

"I just..." Mel started, her eyes welling up. "I just didn't expect it to be this...I didn't think it would be this hard."

Leah shook her head. "Mel, of course this is hard. Did you think you would just come home and it would be like nothing had changed? That you would just pick up and resume your life like nothing was different?"

Mel shrugged and looked away.

"Have you talked to them?" Leah asked carefully and Mel shook her head.

"I can't. I don't want to put this on them."

Leah started to say something before Mel interrupted her again.

"I just..." she started, looking down at her hands. "I just wanted to be able to give them this.

"Everything has been so hard for them. Did you know that they both have had the crap kicked out of them...just for being who they are? Blaine has a horrible relationship with his dad, and Kurt is so guarded and careful about what he does and says and...I wanted to give them this. They have both been through so much and I just wanted this to be one thing that wasn't hard, and was just easy."

"Mel," Leah pleaded. "You are putting way too much pressure on yourself. You can't deny yourself the emotions you are feeling just because you don't want to burden them! It doesn't work like that."

"It's just," Mel started again, her voice breaking.

"The whole time I was pregnant, I was able to detach myself from the situation. I could feel her, I could love her, I could take care of myself because I was taking care of her-but she was theirs and I was just...I was the incubator." Mel shrugged again but then started patting her chest with her hand.

"But it wasn't until she was laid on my chest, screaming...it wasn't until I saw her, when I first held her and nursed her..."

"And now?" Leah asked after a few moments passed, prompting Mel to keep going.

Mel took a deep breath that quickly turned into a sharp sob. "Now I just want to hold her. I can feel her so close and I just wanna hold her."

Leah moved over and pulled Mel into her arms.

"It's not..." Mel started, her voice muffled by Leah's shoulder. "I don't wanna be her mom. I'm not her mom."

Leah nodded as she rubbed a comforting hand across Mel's shoulder.

"But my heart can't seem to listen to my brain, and all I want is her in my arms."

Leah turned. "Then go up there," she insisted. "Go up there and hold her...nurse her and spend time with her. I only know those men half as well as you do-and I know they would let you spend time with her."

Mel shook her head vehemently before reaching over for a tissue to blow her nose.

"No," she paused. "It has to be like this. I need the distance. At least until I can get some real sleep and I'm calling the shots-not my hormones."

Leah nodded. "I can understand that, I suppose."

Mel looked over at her friend again and wiped her eyes.

"I can do this," she assured her. "I can love her and be the person she needs me to be-while still letting her dads be her parents. I just need to..."

"You need to give yourself a break, first of all." Leah interrupted.

Mel huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes.

"I just need to do this for me first," Mel finished.

Leah nodded as she sat back on the couch and crossed her arms. "I still think you need to tell them, they will worry about you...you know they will."

Mel shook her head as she picked up a tissue and wiped her nose. "I made it pretty clear that I wanted them to focus on her for a little while," she told her. "They will respect that, I know they will."

Leah nodded again before taking a breath. "Do you think you should stop nursing? Do you think that will help?"

Mel shook her head. She didn't want to stop. Once she could get a handle on her emotions, she really wanted to keep going.

"But, can you do something for me?"

Leah gave her a look, but nodded.

"I already texted Kurt to tell him that I was too tired to come upstairs for dinner, and he said he would come down and get the milk I've been pumping all day...but I don't think I can see him just yet."

Leah nodded and stood up, Mel pointed to the fridge where she was keeping the pumped milk. "Thank you."

**xoxo**

"Leah!" Kurt exclaimed when he answered the knock at their door.

"Mel sent me with this." Leah held out two black insulated bags of breast milk.

Kurt took the bags with a long look. "I told her I would come and get them."

She shrugged and gave Kurt a small grin. "I know, but I was heading out anyway...figured I would save you a trip."

He nodded. "Okay...well, do you wanna come in and see the baby?"

Leah shook her head as she tightened her scarf. "I would...but I better not. Allegra brought the flu home from daycare-I don't want to risk passing it to such a tiny baby."

Kurt nodded, holding up the black bags as Leah turned to walk down the hallway. "Well, thank you for this."

"No problem," she assured him, starting to walk before turning back around. "Hey Kurt?"

Kurt stepped back into the hall.

Leah stuck her hands in her pockets and looked down. "I know we don't know each other very well, but..."

He took a step forward, his head tilted and a look of concern on his face.

"Just...just give her a little time, okay?"

Kurt's face fell as he looked down at the bags in his hands. "Is it...bad?"

Leah rushed to shake her head. "No, no...I promise. She just needs...she just needs some time."

Kurt nodded again, biting his lip as he watched Leah walk down the hallway and get on the elevator.

8:50

Kurt melted into the hug his dad had pulled him into. Beside him, Blaine was being hugged equally as hard by Carole.

"We mean what we said, boys." Carole insisted as the two switched and Carole wrapped her arms around him. "Call us anytime. We raised two kids between us. And we can be here in mere hours if you need us to be."

Kurt leaned over to kiss her cheek. "We know. And we are both so happy that you guys got to come and spend some time with her, but we'll be okay."

Blaine nodded next to him. "We promise. She's in good hands with us."

"Of course she is," Burt smiled, Carole nodding next to him. "Give her an extra hug a day for us."

"Love you," Carole called as they started down the hallway.

Kurt smiled as they walked into the hallway to watch his parents walk toward the elevator. "We will, we love you too. Call when you get home tomorrow."

They waved until the elevator doors closed, then Kurt took Blaine's hand and they headed back into their loft. They were both quiet as they walked down the hallway and over to the swing where Sophie was fast asleep.

Kurt eased himself down on the couch and crossed his legs. He smiled as Blaine brought over his cup of freshly steeped tea and sat down next to him.

"We gotta remember to keep this thing on its lowest setting until she gets a little older," he said, Blaine nodding next to him. "Most of the books say they are fine for tiny babies, as long as we are awake and keep our eye on her...and keep her reclined to make sure her little body doesn't get scrunched down."

Blaine nodded again as he blew on his tea and took a sip.

Kurt yawned as he lifted his hand and began rubbing the back of Blaine's neck. "You okay? You look a little...upset?"

Blaine shook his head and shrugged. "I'm just worried about Mel."

Kurt nodded as he continued to rub the back of his husband's neck. "Yeah, me too...but Leah told me she would be okay. We just need to give her a little space to adjust."

"I just hate that she's down there, all alone."

Kurt huffed out a small laugh. "Well, honey...some people like to be alone. Especially when they are dealing with stuff."

Blaine rolled his eyes as a soft smile crept up on his face. "I fell in love with and married you," he told him as Kurt laughed. "I think I know that."

"Touche," Kurt laughed.

"It's just..." Blaine trailed off again as the smile slipped from his face. "Every book we read warned for the signs of postpartum depression, or the 'baby blues', and one of the biggest was focus suddenly shifting from the pregnant 'mom' to the new baby."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully.

"I just don't want her to feel like we don't care about her anymore, or that we don't want her around anymore."

Kurt smiled at his husband and leaned over to nudge him with his shoulder slightly. "Honey, Mel is, well..." he paused, trying to think about his words. "For all that Mel is bubbly and extroverted and funny...she is very private about her emotions. She doesn't like to look vulnerable to people, even us.

"We all deal with stuff differently, Blaine-and if Mel isn't ready to come to us about this quite yet, then we need to be okay with her keeping her distance until she is."

Blaine nodded as he bit his lip. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Kurt laughed as he picked up the remote and flipped on their TV. "I'm always right."

Blaine barked out a short laugh as he snuggled up into Kurt's outstretched arm and rolled his eyes.

Kurt kissed the top of his husband's head as he scrolled through their DVR, finally landing on a show they had missed that week.

"Maybe we'll get a little lucky and she'll sleep until she needs to eat again." Kurt told him, dropping the remote on the couch next to them and picking up Blaine's hand to tangle their fingers together on his chest.

"Hmmm." Blaine hummed back at him, already falling asleep with his head on Kurt's chest.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Glee...boooooooo

**Dancing Through Life**

by-andthenIfound5dollars

A/N: Sorry for the delay! This chapter and the next are marked by baby Sophie's age as her and her dads figure out the in's and out's of their first year as a family.

Six days old-Her first bath

"Okay, I think we have everything," Kurt announced, eyeing the table critically. "I don't want to get started and have to go hunt something down."

Blaine walked up cradling Sophie, clad only in a diaper and wrapped in a fluffy white towel.

"Did you go over the checklist?" he asked, laying Sophie down on the table, careful to keep his hand on her to steady her. Kurt glared at him.

"Of course I did."

"Then we should be fine," Blaine said, unwrapping their little baby burrito.

"No wait, the book said to keep her wrapped up and to wash her hair first," Kurt stopped him and Blaine nodded. "Otherwise she'll get too cold."

Blaine wrapped Sophie back up and held her in a football style hold.

"Okay, just hold her over the tub a little," Kurt told him as he tested the water with his elbow for about the fifth time.

As Blaine held Sophie close to his body, Kurt dipped the washcloth in the water and wiped it over Sophie's head to wet her hair before scrubbing in some shampoo.

"You're being awfully quiet, sweetie," Kurt cooed softly after a few moments. "Do you like having your head scrubbed? Your daddy does."

Blaine laughed and nodded.

"Especially when papa does it." Blaine smiled.

"Have you been bathing with someone else to compare it to, honey?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow. Blaine shook a little, trying to hold in his laughter. "Do we need to have a talk when we aren't trying to bathe our newborn daughter?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Blaine said. "Papa is so funny, huh Sophie?"

"Can you, like, move her out a little bit?" Kurt asked, miming what he wanted Blaine to do. "I need to wash her face."

"Yeah," Blaine answered, shifting the bundle in his arms and putting his hand underneath her head to support her.

Kurt put more soap on the washcloth, then dipped it back into the bathtub, squeezing out the excess water. Very carefully, he wiped Sophie's face off, dipping the washcloth back in the water a few times to make sure all the soap was washed off of her face, but also that her nose, eyes, ears, and neck were all really clean.

"Okay," Kurt sighed when he was satisfied. "Now comes the hard part…she may start screaming."

Blaine nodded but set her down on one of the other towels Kurt had brought out.

"Okay, peanut," Blaine cooed softly, as he began to unwrap her from the towel.

"So, since we can't get her belly button wet, we're gonna have to like, hold her up," Kurt said miming what they would need to do.

After some maneuvering, they got their baby unwrapped and her clean diaper off. Blaine laid her across his arm, one hand securely under her shoulder and supporting her head, the other supporting her back.

Kurt got a new washcloth and got to work sponging her off with the soapy water. About halfway through, they both noticed her hiccupping, her chest jumping, causing her whole tiny body to shift with each one. The hiccupping was the only sound she made, her eyes wide and curious, but not upset.

"Such a good girl," Kurt cooed softly. "My sweet girl, do you like having a bath?"

Sophie answered with a sneeze, the cutest sneeze to ever slip from anybody…ever.

"Oh my goodness," Blaine laughed. "Bless you, baby."

"I think she's getting cold," Kurt fretted, squeezing warm water from the washcloth over her legs. "Let's turn her over, as gently as possible, so I can get her back really quick."

Blaine nodded, and Kurt held his breath as they worked together to turn her slippery little body over, steady on Blaine's hands.

"I am absolutely in love with these little wrinkles on her back," Kurt said as he squeezed water over her back and rubbed the wrinkles with the washcloth. "I just wanna…nibble on them or something. SO CUTE!"

Blaine laughed and nodded his agreement.

"Alright, I think she's done," Kurt announced, straightening up and tossing the second washcloth into the tub of water, then grabbing a clean towel. Blaine deposited the baby into his husband's arms and wrapped the towel snugly around her.

"Julie said to like, cuddle her in the towel for a few minutes, let her get warm from your body heat before you really dry her off." Blaine gently rubbed up and down Sophie's back over the towel as Kurt held her close, rocking her back and forth.

After a few minutes, Kurt set her back down on the table and began to pat her dry and Blaine brought over the bottle of baby lotion. They diapered her back up and dressed her in one of her Ralph Lauren pajama sets, with the tie on the side to protect her belly button they had just very carefully cleaned as well.

Blaine held her snugly against his chest while Kurt brushed her dark wispy hair before setting a matching headband wrap on her head that also covered her ears for extra warmth, and kissing her cheek.

"Mmm, you smell so good," Kurt whispered, nuzzling his nose against her ear.

"Whew," Blaine said. "I think I need a nap, how 'bout you sweetie?"

"I think that sounds like a splendid idea," Kurt squeaked out of the side of his mouth, pretending it was coming from Sophie.

Blaine laughed and leaned in for a kiss from his husband.

Four weeks-One last time

Mel all but pushed her date, Steve, out the door. Why she let him come up to her apartment in the first place was beyond any reasoning she could put together. She knew better.

He was cute and had been charming, and the sweet kiss at her door had been nice. Why she had believed the "I just need to come upstairs for a quick bla bla bla" line, she would never figure out.

The second he walked in the door, he had been all over her, pushy and relentless. Finally, she had to get aggressive and tell him to leave. There was a reason she had said no to going out for a drink, she had something she needed to do, and he should probably not call her.

Kurt was just walking up to the door with Sophie in his arms as she pushed Steve out of it.

"Oh, hey, are we interrupting something?" he asked, giving Mel a grin.

"Yes," Steve insisted, while Mel shook her head vehemently.

"No, of course not. Come in, Kurt," she insisted, standing aside for him to walk through the door. "Goodbye Steve, and don't forget to not call me."

"He was cute," Kurt grinned after Mel shut the door just a little harder than absolutely necessary.

She sighed, leaning over to kiss the top of Sophie's head. "Hi sweet pea, let me just go wash scumbag off of me and I'll be ready for you."

She rolled her eyes at Kurt as he followed her down the hall.

"Cute is how they getcha," she called, walking into the bathroom while Kurt continued on to her living room to sit on her couch. "Cute is how they talk you into letting them come upstairs and then they turn into aggressive fuck heads that won't leave," she finished, walking into the kitchen wiping a wet washcloth across her neck where Steve had been trying to kiss her.

Kurt crossed his legs and patted Sophie's little diaper covered bottom to keep her calm. She had started fussing as soon as she heard Mel's voice, knowing food wasn't far away.

"What!?" he cried, looking over at Mel in horror. "That is unacceptable! Do you wanna call the cops?"

"For what? I invited him up, and he's gone now..." she finished, shrugging. She grabbed a burp cloth from the basket of clean laundry on her counter and walked over to the couch.

"Okay, honey. I'm coming, I'm coming," she called, sitting down next to them and pulling a pillow over to her lap for a little extra support.

"That's not right, Mel. He can't just get away with treating you like that!" Kurt insisted as he transferred the baby over to her.

Mel was quiet for a few minutes, getting her shirt and the baby situated, talking softly until Sophie had latched on and she felt the flow start.

She looked up at Kurt and shrugged. "You're right, but it is what it is. He's gone now, so it's over. Just teaches me not to invite people up to my apartment, no matter how charming and sweet they may seem at first," Mel shrugged, leaning back against the couch and looking down at Sophie.

"Are you excited about your trip?" Kurt asked with a smile, giving her the subject change she obviously wanted.

Mel looked up and grinned. She was leaving for two weeks the next morning. She would be in Washington State for a few days, then on to LA to promote her new books on the west coast.

"Yeah," she nodded. She had taken Sophie's hand in hers, playing with her tiny fingers. "But I'm going to miss this," she admitted, kissing the top of Sophie's head.

Kurt smiled at the two of them.

"Her too, I think. It took a little bit for you guys to get everything down, but she learned to really like it."

"I'm still blaming the stupid hospital for making me stay after she got released. If I had been able to go home too, we wouldn't have had that break so early," Mel insisted, careful not to look at Kurt as she tried to cover up what else had obviously been going on.

Kurt nodded with a sly smile.

"I can definitely go along with that," he agreed.

"Just try not to get too big over the next two weeks, precious," Mel cooed to Sophie as she burped her and switched sides. "I'm gonna buy you so many presents!"

**xoxo**

Twenty minutes later, Kurt was walking a sleeping baby back into their loft. Blaine poked his head around the corner and grinned.

"Dinner's ready. No Mel?"

Kurt shook his head as he walked toward the nursery.

"She said she needed to pack and already ate," he explained. "I'm gonna put her down, I'll be out in just a sec."

Blaine nodded as he turned back into the kitchen. Kurt laid the sleeping baby in her crib, and covered her with a light blanket. Her sleeper was warm, and they would put her in her bassinet in their room after her next feeding. She should be warm enough until then. He made sure the monitor was on before pulling the door shut and walking into the kitchen.

He walked over to the table where Blaine was filling a plate with bowtie pasta and pesto sauce.

"How was the last nursing session?" Blaine asked.

"Good, Mel's a little sad it's over though. Excited for her trip, but still a little sad nonetheless."

Kurt took a deep breath as he sat down and fought back a yawn.

"Remember when we would wait to eat dinner so we could eat together, we would end up eating at like ten on purpose...not because we were literally too busy and tired to eat at a normal dinner time?" he said, graciously accepting the plate with the reward of a small peck against his lips.

Blaine laughed as he took a sip of water and sat down with his own plate. "I'm too tired right now, ask me tomorrow when we eat 'breakfast' at ten thirty."

Kurt snorted out a laugh, his mouth full. "That's called brunch, babe."

Blaine cracked up, passing Kurt the plate of grilled chicken.

"_Touche_."

Six weeks-I just called to tell you

Kurt wrung his hands as he paced back and forth behind his desk. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face when he looked around the big office that was now his and his alone. But every time he looked around, his glance always fell on the picture of his precious baby girl which he had framed the week before.

He shook his head as he finally picked up his phone and punched in the familiar number.

"Hey bud, whadya doing calling me in the middle of the day?" Burt asked. Kurt could hear the squeaking of his old green office chair, telling him his dad had sat down. The sound offered a strange kind of comfort, and Kurt sighed.

"Because Blaine said that if I call him one more time, he's divorcing me and moving with Sophie to Timbuktu."

Burt cracked up. "Rough day, huh?"

"It's my first full day back. I mean…I've taken a few meetings and came in for an hour or two here and there…but yeah, this is my first full day away."

"Miss her?"

"I feel like a piece of my heart is missing, and Blaine thinks I don't trust him…and it's not that-"

"It's that you don't trust anyone?"

"No, no…I trust Blaine completely. I don't know, I guess he's right, I am being a little silly. I have more than enough to do here."

"Kurt, every parent goes through this at some point. When we dropped you off at school your first day, we stayed in my truck all morning, parked outside in the parking lot, just in case you needed us."

"Really?"

"Of course, it's just something we all go through…Blaine will have his moment. But you trust him, so let him be the dad you know he is."

"You're right…okay yeah, you're right. I'll talk to you later Dad, thanks."

"No problem, Kurt. Love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

**xoxo**

Sophie was cooing away in her swing, awake but not crying, while Blaine stood in the kitchen unloading the dishwasher. It had been a long morning, and even though there was laundry and dishes that needed to be done, he was definitely looking forward to nap time so he could shut his eyes for a few moments as well.

His phone buzzed on the counter with a text from Kurt.

_Sorry for being…me:) Still love me?_

Blaine laughed as he typed a response with one hand.

_Always._

**xoxo**

Kurt walked into their quiet and messy loft. The lights were on, but no TV or music playing suggested Blaine and Sophie were in the nursery getting ready for bed, so that was the direction he headed.

He stopped at the threshold of the room and leaned against the doorway to watch his husband and daughter together. Blaine had Sophie propped up on his lap in the rocking chair, an open picture book where she could see it as he pointed out different animals and colors.

It took Blaine a few moments to look up and notice Kurt in the doorway.

"Yay, Sophie," he sang softly, folding the book and tossing it on the table next to them. "Papa's home."

"I'm home," Kurt agreed quietly as he pushed himself away from the doorframe and walked over. He stooped down to kiss his husband.

"Sorry I'm late," he whispered, lifting Sophie from Blaine's arms and kissing her cheek, whispering a soft, "Hi, baby."

"That's okay," Blaine assured him, stretching. "But I made an executive decision about dinner, and the pizza's on its way."

Kurt smiled and nodded as he bounced and nuzzled his daughter, whispering in her ear.

"I was afraid she would already be asleep," Kurt admitted and smiled at Blaine.

"Eh," Blaine shrugged and stood up. "Thirty minutes isn't gonna hurt anything."

Kurt nodded again, kissing Sophie's temple and rubbing her back. Blaine draped the burp cloth over Kurt's shoulder.

"The bottle warmer should be going off in a minute or so," he told him, putting his hand on Sophie's back and leaning in to give Kurt a kiss. "I'm going to shut my eyes till the pizza shows up."

Kurt nodded and smiled at his sleepy-eyed husband.

"Goodnight, baby," Blaine cooed, kissing his daughter's cheek and rubbing her back. "See you in a few hours…hopefully."

Kurt laughed softly as Blaine pulled the nursery door shut and the bottle warmer dinged.

After crossing his legs, adjusting the burp cloth, giving the bottle a few good shakes and testing the temperature on his wrist, he began feeding his now whimpering daughter.

"Okay, there you go," he said softly as he looked down into his daughter's blue eyes. Her tiny hands were balled into fists and resting on her chest as she looked up at him. "My sweet, beautiful girl, I missed you today."

Sophie started to drift off about halfway through her bottle, and Kurt thoroughly pissed her off by forcing her to burp. It took a few tries, but eventually he was able to get her interested in her bottle again.

Ten minutes later, he was laying a fast asleep baby in her crib.

He waited the learned few moments to make sure Sophie was actually asleep before grabbing the empty bottle and burp cloth and gently pulling the door closed.

Blaine was sitting straight up on the couch, but fast asleep. Kurt made a quick stop in their bedroom to change into some comfy yoga pants and clean tee shirt before heading to the couch to cuddle up with his husband for a while. He had to move a pile of freshly laundered undershirts and boxers, the wicker basket Sophie still napped in, and the stuffed bunny that also sang the ABC song when you pressed its hand.

Blaine startled awake before stretching his arm out and wrapping it around Kurt.

"She asleep?" Blaine asked.

"Mmhmm," Kurt answered, closing his eyes and breathing in Blaine's scent, holding on tighter.

"Good." Blaine yawned, trailing his fingertips up and down Kurt's back. "How was your day?"

Kurt shrugged as he curled in even closer. "Better now."

Blaine chuckled. "Did you get any work done? Or did you worry all day long?"

"Well, I definitely did a fair amount of worrying…but yes, I was finally able to get some work done."

"Can I ask, why?" Blaine asked carefully. "Do you really not trust me?"

"No, honey, of course I trust you. I trust you more than I trust anyone," Kurt promised, pulling back enough to take Blaine's hand in his. "It was never about me not trusting you or not thinking you could handle things here."

"Then what was it?" Blaine asked, sitting up fully and blinking his eyes open. "Really, Kurt…I wanna know."

"I dunno, you were up with her all night so I could sleep, I know that piece is still weighing on your mind, then you got that call from Andre this morning…I just wanted to make sure you were okay, that you both were okay."

"Sooo, now you're saying I can't do both, be both?" Blaine asked, pulling his hand away and moving his body.

"NO! Blaine, no, of course not." Kurt pleaded, but Blaine pulled away further, shaking his head. "Don't do this, don't pull away. I missed you both. I missed you both so much today…I don't want to start a fight."

Blaine sighed, but rubbed his hands down his face.

"You're right, okay, yes," he said, shaking his head again and taking Kurt's hand. "I don't want to fight either, but I do want to talk about this."

Kurt took a deep breath.

"You know how hard it is for me to give up control in situations, and with you...I trust you," Kurt promised as Blaine looked him in the eye. "I trust you more than anyone else on this planet. I know how good of a father you are, I know that our daughter is just as safe and taken care of when she is with you as she is with me."

Blaine nodded.

"But that doesn't stop me from worrying about what could go wrong if I'm not there to make sure."

"To make sure of what though?" Blaine asked, clearly getting agitated. "Kurt, what is going to happen if you aren't here to make sure that everything is happening according to the way you want it to happen?"

Kurt shrugged and put his head in his hands. A few moments went by and Blaine realized Kurt had started to cry.

"This is a million times harder than I ever thought it was going to be," Kurt finally managed. "I mean, I knew I would love her. I knew that I would see you in her and love her." Kurt paused and took a deep breath. "I just didn't anticipate for her to own my heart, completely and totally."

Blaine sighed as he started rubbing Kurt's back.

"I think about her all the time, I worry about her constantly."

"Oh honey," Blaine whispered as Kurt sobbed out a laugh. He lifted his hands to Kurt's face and thumbed away a few stray tears.

"And I'm so tired," Kurt sobbed. "I'm so tired and I like, psych myself out and think about what I would do if I lost her or I lost you, and I just..."

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, wrapping his husband up in his arms.

"And I didn't mean to imply that I don't trust you, or that I don't think you can do this as well as I could."

"Shh, I know you didn't, it's okay," Blaine assured him as they held each other for a few quiet minutes while Kurt calmed down.

"Hey," Blaine said as they pulled out of the hug, and he wiped away Kurt's tears again. "It's a million times harder than I thought, too."

Kurt nodded and sniffed as he looked down and nuzzled his face into Blaine's hand.

"I can't imagine our life without that little creature, but oh my god it is so much harder than I ever imagined it to be, no matter how much we love her."

Kurt nodded and smiled as Blaine leaned in to capture his lips in a kiss.

"But next week we have to start interviewing for a nanny, because I have to go back to work too. And I'm gonna need you to promise me you won't do what you did to me today to him or her."

Kurt blurted out a laugh and looked up to meet Blaine's eyes and nodded.

"I'll limit the calls, I promise," he laughed, reaching over for a tissue to wipe his nose.

"Good."

The two sat on the couch for a few more minutes, quietly kissing and holding each other until the buzzer rang to signal their pizza had arrived.

"Let's eat dinner, take a long hot shower together and wait for her to wake up for her next feeding. Go to bed early and try to get a little sleep. We need it," Blaine said, standing up and offering Kurt his hand.

Kurt laughed as they walked down the hall together, arm in arm.

"Sounds like a plan."

Eleven weeks-A night in with Papa

"I definitely like 23 and 28," Kurt called into the phone sitting on the table. He swiped his finger across the picture on his iPad as he bounced with Sophie in his arms. "I'm just not sold on 27. I can't decide if it's the dress or the model," he finished, buckling Sophie into the bouncer he had set in the middle of the table.

"What's wrong with the model?" Isabelle crackled through the speaker on his phone.

"She looks like she needs three more hours of sleep and something to eat besides a bag of cotton balls," he quipped, bopping Sophie on the nose with her soft bunny with one hand, and leaning over to click his iPad back to the whole list of photos they were supposed to be choosing from.

"Kurt!" Isabelle scolded with a small laugh. "I think she's doing that thing with her cheeks on purpose."

"Well, then somebody needs to tell her to stop. She looks emaciated; I want healthy and well rested models for our first issue."

"Do you want to do another shoot?" Isabelle asked. "We have the budget if we cut the lioness piece."

Kurt leaned over Sophie to grab his computer from behind her bouncer.

"I know sweetie, Papa's sorry," he cooed at her when she kicked her feet and jumped like she was startled.

"Aww, is she being fussy?" Isabelle asked, clearly hearing Kurt talk to Sophie and not to her.

Kurt sighed as he pulled up one of the excel files he and Isabelle shared with their accountants.

"No, she's actually being really content and cute...which is doing nothing to sway my guilt."

"Where's Blaine?"

Kurt sat down as he checked a few figures against price points for a new shoot.

"He's playing for a charity benefit, they're trying to build buzz for the show. He's playing and singing along with the lead actress, Maya. The lead guy dropped out again."

"Oh no. Is that the third or fourth to drop?"

"Third," Kurt told her. "I would rather keep the lioness piece, it goes with the theme and we can't afford to do both for this issue."

"Okay, then we need to make a decision about the third look."

Kurt rubbed his hand down his face and nodded. He stood back up and picked his tablet up.

"Okay, I like 25 and 15. I think 15 goes better with 28, but how do you feel about 15 and 28 with 23?"

"I'm still torn, you really don't like 27?"

"It flows better, I know." Kurt reluctantly agreed, sighing as Sophie kicked off one of her blue moccasins.

He leaned down to pick it up. As he was setting it back on her little foot, an idea came to him.

"Sophie, what do you think about this one?" he asked, showing her the screen of his tablet.

Sophie turned toward the sound of his voice saying her name, kicked her feet, and her face broke into the biggest grin he had ever seen. Her whole face lit up as she opened her mouth and made a noise he had never heard before.

"Oh, my god, she just laughed. Isabelle, she just smiled and really laughed!" Kurt cried as he set his tablet down. "Baby girl, did you just laugh for your Papa?" Kurt exclaimed as he unbuckled her from the bouncer and pulled her into his arms to kiss her cheek.

"Which one? Which one did she smile at?" Isabelle asked through the phone.

Kurt was too preoccupied with kissing his daughter's cheek and neck to answer for a few moments. He looked down at his tablet and laughed.

"Looks like it's two against one! Number 27, the green and grey dress with the crocodile boots and belt," Kurt said picking up his phone.

"Oh, good choice Miss Sophia. I liked that one too!" Isabelle cooed over the phone.

"I'm sorry Iz, I'm gonna be a bad employee and get off here," Kurt told her, laying the baby back down in her bouncer. "I gotta see if I can get her to do it again so I can film it and send it to Blaine."

"Sure, yeah okay," Isabelle said as Kurt buckled Sophie back into her bouncer and picked up the phone. "Just keep asking her about the line, see which ones she likes," she laughed.

"I will, thanks Isabelle, I'll email you later tonight," Kurt promised as Isabelle said goodbye and they hung up.

Kurt smiled as he flipped his phone to video and leaned over his daughter.

"Okay, baby," Kurt sang, grinning like a goof at his daughter. "Come on, gimmie a big one for daddy!"

**xoxo**

Blaine accepted a drink from Jonah after he finished his last song and winked to the room.

After a few short conversations with patrons of their new show and an impromptu song with their lead, Maya, Blaine was finally able sneak away for a quick minute. He pulled his phone from his pocket and saw a new message from his husband. A video message popped up. His daughter's face filled the screen, his husband's coaxing just loud enough for Blaine to be able to hear.

"Come on, sweetie…smile for daddy, show him what you did for me!" he heard Kurt say before their daughter's beautiful face cracked a big smile and she stuck her fingers in her mouth, making a noise that could only be described as a giggle.

Blaine bit his lip as the video shook and Kurt's voice took over.

"So, that happened tonight," Kurt laughed, the side of his face coming into view of the camera. "I wanted you to see it before you came home."

Blaine started to tear up, laughing as Kurt cracked up again and leaned down to kiss the top of Sophie's head.

"We love you, Daddy!" Kurt called before the video cut off and Blaine stood there, dumbfounded. He watched the video three more times before heading off to tell Jonah he was taking an early out and heading home. If he left now, he might get to see her before she went to bed for the night.

Four months-Ladies who Lunch

Rachel had just finishing applying her mascara in front of the bathroom mirror when her phone buzzed on the counter with a text from Kurt

_We may have a third joining us for our girls lunch today...is that okay?_

_[__pic attach jpg.19192__]_

_If it's not, I understand. We can reschedule. _

Rachel sighed as she read through the text messages, smiling at Sophie's adorable three month picture.

She had been looking forward to a long lunch alone with her best friend. And he would certainly be preoccupied with his daughter if she was there, but then again, she would be as well.

But her best friend was a dad now, and she knew that he would only be bringing Sophie if he had no other option, and he probably needed a lunch to vent a little about it.

Besides, it wasn't like seeing her darling goddaughter was ever a hardship. She smiled as she tapped out a response.

_Of course it's okay! Do you want to go to the Bistro on 7th instead of the Cafeteria? A little more third wheel friendly._

_(that was a very bad stroller joke) _

Rachel took the few moments for Kurt to reply to finish her makeup and tousled her hair a few times.

_Bad stroller joke is bad...but yes:) thank you. We'll meet you there in half an hour. 3_

Rachel smiled. She would have just enough time to finish getting ready and walk the block to catch a cab.

**xoxo**

Rachel sat in the corner table she had asked for to accommodate the stroller while she sipped her water. Kurt was running late, which was out of character for him...but not so much since Sophie was born.

Rachel wasn't too upset about it though. She was actually preening.

The hostess had recognized her, and had taken her to the table immediately even though it looked like some people had been waiting.

She looked up and smiled when she saw Kurt come in, and waved him over when the hostess stopped him.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," he immediately apologized as soon as he pushed the stroller up to the table. "Someone decided on a costume change as we were walking out the door," he explained, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"That's okay, I haven't been here long," she assured him, starting to bounce in her seat. "Is she awake? Can I hold her?"

Kurt laughed as he grabbed the diaper bag from the undercarriage of the stroller.

"She is, and yes, you can," he told her, pulling a burp cloth from the bag and handing it to her. "But she just ate, and has turned into a human drool machine, so wear this."

Rachel draped the burp cloth over her shoulder as Kurt pulled Sophie out and kissed her cheek, before laying her in Rachel's outstretched arms.

"Oh, hello precious!" Rachel squealed. Sophie broke into a grin at the noise. "It feels like forever since I've seen you!"

Kurt laughed as he pushed the stroller into the corner and sat down. "I think it's been a week, Rach."

"Too long," Rachel insisted, kissing Sophie's chubby cheek and hugging her tightly.

Kurt laughed as he told the waitress he was fine with water and needed a few minutes with the menu.

"Do you already know what you're getting?" Kurt asked, scanning the menu.

"Yep," Rachel answered, bouncing Sophie in front of her face to get her to laugh. "I swear, you get cuter every time I see you!" she cooed, making Sophie scrunch up her face and grin widely.

Kurt snorted out a laugh as he closed his menu and looked over.

"Yeah, super cute when she spits up on the mock-up I have to give to Isabelle today," he said, rolling his eyes, smiling at his daughter's happy face.

"Sophia, did you do that?" Rachel scolded playfully, propping her against her shoulder and patting her back a little before setting her in the crook of her arm.

"It's been a morning," Kurt sighed.

"Well she looks adorable, is this one of yours?" Rachel asked.

Kurt shook his head.

"No, that's a Ralph Lauren spoil," he admitted. "I haven't designed anything new for her in a while, I haven't had the time."

The waitress came and took their orders, promising to bring a bread basket on her walk back through.

"Umm," Rachel started, looking down at Sophie's big brown eyes fluttering shut. "I think she may be falling asleep, is that okay?"

Kurt scoffed. "Okay?" he asked sarcastically. "Sleep baby girl, sleep all through lunch so Papa can eat and into the afternoon," he finished, grabbing the diaper bag again as Rachel snorted out a laugh.

"Okay, but your Papa is gonna have to feed me my salad." she told her.

Kurt looked up and grinned with a shrug.

"So," Rachel continued. "Not that I'm not totally elated, but why the last minute addition to lunch today?"

Kurt sighed as he handed Rachel Sophie's blanket and put the diaper bag back in the undercarriage of the stroller.

"Lily quit."

Rachel gasped as she tucked the blanket around Sophie and looked up in confusion.

"Oh no! I thought everything was going really well? That you really liked her?"

Kurt thanked the waitress as she set a basket of rolls and croissants on the table.

"No, I loved her," he corrected. "She was professional, stuck to all my schedules, wrote everything down...and I mean everything, was even fun to talk to at the end of the day."

Rachel snorted out a laugh, nodding along with him. "So, what happened?"

Kurt shrugged, pulling a whole wheat roll apart and offering Rachel a bite.

"She was a little too professional, I suppose," he decided, laughing as he pushed the piece of bread into Rachel's mouth.

Rachel chewed and swallowed a sip of water before she spoke.

"What do you mean 'too professional'?" she asked. "Is there such a thing?"

"Apparently." Kurt nodded. "She needed something more steady. I always thought our flexible schedules were a good thing, but apparently not if you want to keep a good nanny. They need to have regular hours, with steady money, and we just can't afford that, nor is it something we really wanted in the first place. Which is what we told her when we hired her, but whatever."

"Oh Kurt," Rachel sighed, nodding her head in understanding. "I guess New York nannies are used to doing most of the baby raising..." she mused.

"So Blaine and I are supposed to be punished for wanting to have an active part in our child's life? It doesn't seem fair."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement. "It sure doesn't."

He crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

"She offered to finish out the next two weeks, but I was so mad when she told us yesterday...I just told her to forget it. Paid her and told her she should go."

"Hey, she didn't finish what she started. I don't blame you at all," Rachel shrugged, tossing her hair just a bit. She momentarily forgot of the soft weight of baby in her arms, but Sophie slept on, sucking her pacifier and holding the soft blanket in her fist.

"Blaine was pissed," Kurt informed her, scrubbing his hand down his face. "We got in the biggest fight after she left. He told me I was rude and unfair...I feel like all we do lately is argue."

"Oh Kurt," Rachel sighed.

"Nothing big, it's usually stupid little things. Because we are tired, or annoyed...or our wonderful nanny just quit and we both had plans today."

"Well, arguing can be healthy for a couple." Rachel insisted. "Sam and I argue all the time, and we still love each other."

Kurt laughed just a little.

"I think I love him more now than ever before. It's not that I'm worried we don't love each other...I'm worried because we never have any resolution to our arguments. We just let it go and go to bed."

"Well," Rachel mused, situating the sleeping baby into a more comfortable position on her arm. "Maybe you don't need resolution from these arguments. You said yourself they are born mainly from stress and sleep deprivation. Maybe the resolution is the fact that you snapped for a minute, and then moved on."

Kurt nodded to himself, rubbing his eye slightly.

"I shouldn't have told Lily to leave," he admitted. "I wasn't exactly kind when I did."

Rachel giggled softly. "No, probably not. But you were upset, and it's done. Let it go and move on, I'm sure Blaine will as well."

Kurt sighed as he reached across the table for her hand.

"Thanks, Rachel. I really needed this today."

"Anytime. I needed it too," she assured him as the waitress brought over Rachel's salad and Kurt's pasta with tomatoes and zucchini.

"Want me to baby bird it into your mouth?" Kurt asked, reaching over playfully for Rachel's salad.

"Ha ha, very funny. Think she'll sleep in her stroller?"

"Oh yeah, watch this Jedi trick!" Kurt whispered, reaching over to pull Sophie's pacifier from her mouth. She sucked around nothing a few times, but stayed asleep.

Kurt pulled her from Rachel's arms before gently laying her in her stroller. When she acted like she was gonna wake up, he just stuck the pacifier back in her mouth and stuck the blanket in her hand to hold on to.

"Jedi trick? You sound like you've been hanging out with our husbands," Rachel teased as Kurt pulled the stroller over so he could see into it, then sat back down.

"It's a self soothing tactic, we are trying to move to a place where she can get herself back to sleep. All the books say she should start sleeping through the night soon."

Rachel nodded as they started eating, moving on to chatting about her show and his tentative line for summer.

They had just decided to share a piece of chocolate cake when Rachel brought the nanny situation back up.

"So, do you have any leads on a new nanny?"

"Not really, but kind of?"

Rachel eyed him curiously.

"Carole," he told her. "When Soph was first born she offered to come stay in the city for a few weeks to help out, but she was working at the time and we didn't want to ask her to do that."

"Oh right! She just went into a semi retirement, didn't she?" Rachel asked.

"Yep, she runs the shop when dad's in DC, but I've been thinking...even if we can have her come out for a few weeks while we interview and find someone new, it would take a ton of pressure off of us."

"And she'd love to do it, you know she would."

Kurt smiled, nodding as their cake was set on the table and they both dug in.

**xoxo**

Kurt scanned the people pouring from the gate, searching until he spotted his stepmother. He lifted his hands in a wave and caught her eye.

"Hi sweetie!" Carole called, pulling Kurt into a big hug when she walked up.

"Thank you so much for coming," he told her, hugging back just as tight. "You are saving us, really."

"Don't even give it a second thought, I'm happy to," she assured him.

He reached over and took her bag, then slipped his arm through hers to walk over to baggage claim.

"Your dad is so jealous, I'm 99% sure he will make an excuse to come out this weekend."

Kurt laughed and nodded his head.

"We are already planning on it. If it's still this nice, we'll do her first trip to the zoo."

Carole agreed enthusiastically as they waited for her suitcase, then took the shuttle to where Kurt had parked. They kept up easy conversation as Kurt drove them back into the city and to Carole's hotel to meet up with Blaine and Sophie for dinner.

**xoxo**

Blaine answered the door the next morning with Sophie in the crook of his arm.

"Good Morning!" he grinned, standing aside to let Carole in.

"Morning," she beamed.

"I wish you would let us pay for your hotel room, if you won't stay with us. I feel like it's the least we can do."

Carole shook her head, leaning down to kiss the top of Sophie's head.

"No way, these two or three weeks are supposed to save you guys some money, not cost you. Burt and I are happy to use some of our miles for this. It's our treat."

Blaine thanked her again as they walked to the front of the loft.

"She woke up pretty smiley today, and super cuddly," he beamed, passing the baby off to Carole after she had washed her hands at the sink.

Carole nuzzled Sophie against her chest, one hand firm on her back, nodding to Blaine.

"All of her schedules are over here on the table. She loves her swing, and will sit in her bouncy chair forever if you talk to her and play with her...the second you walk away though," he laughed, shaking his head.

Carole nodded, picking up the clipboard Kurt had left out.

"You know where all her formula and bottles are, and there are some extra pacifiers up there as well, but we really only use those as soothers. We don't let her just hang around with them in her mouth."

Carole nodded again, letting Blaine do his thing uninterrupted. She had raised Finn, there was nothing Sophie could throw at her that Finn hadn't tried four or five times at least.

"I already fed her cereal and got her dressed, but if she needs a costume change everything should be clean and put away. And if you guys go out, her stroller is right there by the door, and her little ballet shoes that go with this outfit are on her changing table. The basket by the couch has extra blankets and burp clothes, and her boppy is actually in her pack and play with some of her other toys. Oh, and Kurt told you about her rash. It's mostly gone now, but we still rub the ointment on it every time we change her."

Blaine rushed over to his piano and stuffed his bag with sheet music, clicking his tongue like he was trying to think of what else to say.

"Oh, we told Mel you were in town and she may come over to see you guys today," he said, pulling on his jacket. "She said she had a bunch of errands to run though, so she might just come over for dinner. She has a key though, so don't worry about having to get up to let her in or anything."

"No problem. I promise Blaine, we will be fine here."

Blaine took a deep breath and smiled as he walked over to them again.

"I know," he assured her, stooping down to kiss his daughter goodbye. "We'll both have our phones on, just in case. Kurt will probably beat me home, but I'm picking up dinner...so I won't be too far behind him."

"Sounds great," Carole assured him, motioning at the clock.

"Ugh, yeah. I gotta go," he groaned, kissing Sophie once more. "Daddy loves you baby girl, have fun with Grammy."

"Bye sweetie, have a good day," Carole told him, leaning in for a peck on the cheek and waving as he hurried down the hall.

Once the door was closed, Carole looked down at the smiling baby against her shoulder.

"Well, watcha think, pretty girl?" she cooed, Sophie's grin growing as she jerked her little head around, trying to get control of it. Carole moved her hand up higher on Sophie's back and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, me too."

**xoxo**

"Hey," Kurt called, walking in the door later that afternoon. "How was she?" he asked, making his way down the hall.

Carole looked up from where she and Sophie were sitting on the floor, Sophie on her soft blanket and underneath her sea friends-themed play gym.

Sophie turned her head when she heard his voice, kicking her feet against the pillow.

"Oh, someone hears her papa!" Carole sang, laughing when Sophie's grin grew even more.

Kurt dropped his bag and coat on the counter and squatted down to kiss the top of Sophie's head.

"Hi sweetie, did you have a good day? Were you good for Grammy?"

"She was a doll. We had a few disagreements about diaper changes and only wanting to sleep if Grammy was holding her...but other than that, she was golden," Carole assured him with a grin. Kurt pulled Sophie out from under her gym and held her against his chest, kissing her cheek and cooing at her.

"Aww, she likes to play that game with her daddies too," Kurt laughed, leaning against the couch and propping her up on his thighs. "Don't ya?"

Carole's heart filled as she watched Kurt be so candid and open with someone other than Blaine.

She marveled at the transformation both of her boys had gone through. They were so patient and open with Sophie. They got frustrated, they got overwhelmed, she was sure, but they never let Sophie see any of that, she only saw them as loving her unconditionally. What a way for a baby to grow up.

Kurt laughed as Sophie stuck her hand in his mouth and he pretended to gnaw on her fingers.

"Such a happy baby today! Let's see if we can convince Grammy to move here and be your full time nanny," he whispered to Sophie, looking over at Carole and winking. "We can pay you in dirty diapers and takeout Thai food?"

Carol laughed and shook her head. "Don't tempt me!"

Kurt chuckled and kissed Sophie's head again before carefully laying her back down under her play gym so he could go change his clothes.

"I just talked to Blaine. He is about twenty minutes away with dinner, and Mel should be here in a few," he called, walking back to his bedroom.

"Sounds good," Carole replied, bopping Sophie on the nose with her stuffed bunny and making faces so she didn't cry when Kurt walked away.

"Also, we set up three meetings with potential nannies next week. So here's hoping we find someone good!" he said, walking back down the hallway a few moments later. He'd changed out of his expertly tailored suit and into a pair of soft yoga pants and a matching hooded shirt.

"That's great honey, but don't rush into anything. I can stay as long as you need me to."

"I know," Kurt assured her, coming back to sit on the floor with them. He had grabbed two cans of Diet Coke from the fridge and handed one to Carole.

"But we want to take advantage of this time you guys get. We'll take time to find someone great for her, we promise."

"Good. Cause she deserves the very best," Carole smiled.

"Yeah she does," Kurt agreed, looking down and laughing as Sophie's grinning face suddenly crumpled and she started to wail.

A week later, after five more interviews, they hired Kate.

Kate was a sophomore at NYU. She was studying early childhood development, and was looking for something a little closer to part time than full time.

She won them over with her impressive early development knowledge. It also didn't hurt that she had seen the last two shows Blaine had been in, and complimented Kurt's Vivienne Westwood shirt.

It took about two weeks for everything to get worked out between Kurt and Blaine's work schedules and Kate's class schedule. But Carole finally went home in late March, both dads promising they would bring Sophie to her and Burt sometime that summer for her first trip.

Six Months-A New Kind of Date Night

Kurt sighed from where he was composing an e-mail on the computer propped on his lap. His husband was dozing contently next to him. Blaine had walked in the door about an hour before and immediately collapsed on the couch. Kurt had told him that Sophie was still napping, and they'd discussed dinner enough to both decide on a quick pasta that could be thrown together with the chicken Kurt had set out to defrost when he'd gotten home a few hours before, even shared a few soft touches of familiarity, before Blaine turned on an old TV rerun of Julie/Julia to doze on the couch to, and Kurt had gotten back to work.

"I think she may be waking up," Blaine's voice startled him, and he looked down with a soft chuckle.

"I thought you were asleep," he said. "I don't hear her."

Blaine groaned and rolled over to stretch and rub his eyes. "I can see her moving around on the monitor."

Kurt pulled off his glasses and gave his eyes a few seconds to adjust before looking over to the monitor. Sure enough, Sophie was rolling around, lifting her head up and trying to push herself into a sitting position...which she hadn't quite mastered yet. He looked down at the clock on his laptop and nodded.

"I guess that's about right, it's almost 4:30. Kate said she didn't take a great nap this morning, and was down before 1. I'm surprised she slept this long."

Blaine sighed and huffed out a sigh as he sat up. "I'll go change her if you'll get a bottle started?"

Kurt closed his laptop and smiled his agreement. He could hear Blaine singing softly to Sophie as he measured out the correct amount of powdered formula, mixed in the water, and set the bottle in a cup of warm water. Ever since they'd switched to the drop in liners, the bottle warmer they'd spent so much time deliberating on became almost obsolete. It didn't do the job nearly as well as a cup of warm water did, and took much more time.

Blaine walked back into the kitchen with Sophie on his hip just as Kurt was giving the bottle a few good shakes after checking the temperature of the formula on his wrist. After seeing her papa, then her bottle, Sophie began flapping her arms and reaching out for him as he popped the top off the bottle and began pushing the excess air from the liner and nipple.

"Hi honey, did you have a good nap?" he asked, leaning over to kiss the top of her hat-covered head.

Blaine laughed as Sophie let out a little baby squeak and wiggled around in his arms. "Do you wanna feed her? I'll get dinner started while you do."

Kurt nodded and gave his hands a quick wash in the sink. "Do you need to go to the theater tonight?"

Blaine shook his head as he passed Sophie over to Kurt. "No, thank goodness."

Kurt sighed as he settled down on the couch and placed the bottle into his daughter's anxious hands, helping her guide the nipple to her mouth. "Then I wouldn't worry about dinner just yet," he said, motioning his head for Blaine to come sit next to them. "I only made her six ounces, but it should be enough to sustain her until dinner time. We could just sit here for a bit and watch TV or something?"

The two of them were quiet as Kurt smiled and talked to Sophie while she drank her bottle and Blaine scrolled through his phone. He yawned as a text message came in.

"Sam just asked if we wanted to meet up for a movie or something? Rachel has the night off and we haven't seen either of them in a while."

Kurt groaned as he helped Sophie burp and handed her back over to a smiling Blaine. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. It was Friday night, he should want to go out with his husband and their best friends, but as he opened his eyes and saw Blaine sitting on the floor smiling and playing with their daughter, bopping her nose with her stuffed bunny and trying to get her to sing her ABC's...he just couldn't muster up the energy to find a sitter, get ready, and leave Sophie again after being gone all day long.

He sat up and rubbed his hands on his husband's shoulders in front of him. "Whaddya say we stay in, eat dinner and watch some of our DVR?" he asked Blaine. "Mel is keeping Sophie on Sunday for a few hours, we can see if Sam and Rach wanna do brunch...I'm tired and I just wanna spend the night with my baby and my husband."

Blaine craned his neck and nodded, pursing his lips for Kurt to drop a kiss on. "Sounds like a plan to me."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, guess what? Glee is on tonight!

**Dancing Through Life**

by-andthenIfound5dollars

A/N:Part 2 of the last chapter. We move inot he second half of baby Sophie's first year with a trip home to Ohio and her first birthday! I should warn for discussions on religion. I've always had very strong beliefs on how Blaine grew up and how he applies hi life then to his life now. If you'd like to talk about this at more length, message me:)

**Eight Months-Her first trip**

They decided on a week in Ohio that first summer. Three days with Lena, and four days with Burt and Carole.

The means by which they would travel was a much longer conversation.

"I'm just saying, two hours on a plane and it's over," Kurt laid out one night in early June.

Sophie was in bed. She was finally at a point where she semi regularly slept through the night. She would wake up occasionally for a bottle but, for the most part, she would go down around eight and sleep until about seven, sometimes seven thirty.

They had developed some semblance of a routine, and they stuck to it as much as possible. A week long trip would definitely be throwing a wrench into all their careful planning.

"Kurt, one of the biggest reasons we invested in the car was for trips home," Blaine argued.

They were sitting in the living room, enjoying a few hours of quiet and a bottle of wine.

"Plus, I feel like driving eliminates so many issues. We won't have to worry about what we are packing, we won't have to rent a car once we get there, we can stretch out the time she has to be cooped up...

It's a little over a nine hour drive. We could leave on Friday morning, spend the weekend with my mom, drive to Lima on Tuesday and spend the rest of the week with your folks. Her carseat is already installed, we don't have to worry about anyone taking time out to pick us up or take us anywhere."

Kurt groaned, he knew Blaine was making way too much sense to argue with.

"Planes taking off and landing with an eight month old does kind of sound like a nightmare," he reluctantly agreed.

Blaine nodded, downing his wine and setting the glass on the coffee table.

"Plus, I'm sure by the time we add everything up...it's much cheaper to drive," he added, finally convincing Kurt once and for all.

They decided on the week of the Fourth of July.

Kurt started planning and packing three weeks beforehand.

He and Blaine made lists. They took the car in for a service check, they carefully mapped out their route, making sure to add ideal places to stop with an almost toddler.

Blaine found her Fourth of July outfit in plenty of time. It was a little kitschy for Kurt's taste, but even he had to admit she looked adorable in it. Especially when they pinned back her dark brown hair with the matching bow and the bow themed little shoes.

The week before their trip found the two frantically packing and repacking, deciding what could stay and what had to go along with them.

"I still don't know how you talked me into this," Kurt grunted, strapping Sophie into her carseat on the morning of their departure. She hadn't slept much the night before. So Kurt, wanting to let Blaine sleep as he was driving first, hadn't gotten much sleep either.

It was a rainy and muggy morning in New York, and Blaine smiled sheepishly over at him as he finished stuffing her pack-n-play into the trunk.

"Okay, last double check," he called, closing the trunk and pulling the iPad from the top of the car where Kurt had set it.

"We have her portable crib and linens?" Kurt nodded and made a checkmark motion with his finger. "We have her stroller, three extra comfy blankets and her bunny, her stocked diaper bag, a box of diapers and wipes, her suitcase is full, and we have plenty of formula?"

Kurt nodded. "Her food is in the cooler along with our travel snacks and lunch. I threw in a few extra toys and books for the drive, but I'm sure we'll come home with much more than we are leaving with," he laughed, Blaine nodding beside him.

"Okay, I'm gonna go upstairs and do one last sweep and lock up."

Kurt climbed in the front seat and fiddled with his iPod, setting it to their classic Broadway playlist. He turned around and grinned at Sophie.

"You ready sweetheart?" he asked, adjusting the blanket he had laid across her legs in case she got too cold in the air conditioned car. "Are you excited to see _Lola _and Grampy and Grammy?"

She turned to the sound of his voice and reached her hand out.

"Ba!" she cried, like she had just noticed he was in the car with her.

"Alright!" Blaine called, sitting behind the wheel and turning the car on. "Let's hit the road."

Kurt smiled over at him and nodded.

"Do you need to grab a coffee on our way out of the city?" Kurt asked as Blaine started down the street.

"Nah, I'm pretty wired from the three cups I already had this morning."

Kurt cracked up, opening his iPad where their travel itinerary was saved.

"Uh oh Soph, looks like Daddy will probably need a bathroom break before you do".

Blaine giggled as Sophie called out. "DA!"

"That's right sweetie, Daddy!" Blaine called.

Kurt smiled as he set his hand on the inside of Blaine's thigh and leaned his head back against the headrest, watching the city pass by in his window.

**xoxo**

Sophie was fast asleep before they even made it out of the city, and napped the first three hours of their drive.

"Something about Lana Del Rey just makes me want to dance on a table," Blaine confessed as the iPod shuffled.

Kurt laughed, "I think you took care of that already."

"I danced on a table to Lana Del Rey? I don't remember that."

Kurt snorted another laugh, crossing his arms and looking over at his husband with a mischievous grin.

"Bits and pieces of our bachelor party have come back to me over the years."

Blaine burst into laughter, "Oh man, if I never remember that night it will be too soon."

Kurt sighed as he finished laughing.

"We should probably stop soon, change her diaper and let her crawl around for a little while," Kurt finally said, breaking the easy silence that had settled over the car as Lana sang on.

"I'm getting hungry, so I'm sure she is as well."

Blaine nodded, "We're almost halfway through Pennsylvania, and I don't think it rained here much. We could get out for a while at the next family rest stop, eat and wear her out in the park area."

Kurt nodded, looking down at his ipad for the closest stop.

"The turnoff for Danville is coming up in about fifteen miles, there is a family rest stop right before that."

"Sounds like a plan."

**xoxo**

Kurt actually had to wake Sophie up. She looked so startled and shocked when he pulled her from her car seat, he and Blaine had to laugh.

"That may be the first time we have ever woken her up on purpose," Kurt laughed as Sophie buried her face into his neck and whined.

Blaine slung her diaper bag over his shoulder and followed Kurt into the men's room.

"Oh thank god," Blaine breathed when they saw the baby changing station on the wall. Not all men's rooms had them, especially the further midwest they drove.

Kurt turned around and held his hand out for the diaper bag.

"I'll change her, Mr. Coffee Britches," he teased.

Sophie was in a considerably better mood as the three of them walked back to the car. Blaine let her scoot around on a blanket in the grass for a few minutes while Kurt set up the lunch he had packed for them.

"Okay, she has a container of yogurt and some peaches...and for us, I have artichoke and prosciutto pasta salad and brownies." Kurt called. Blaine slung Sophie up in his arms and walked her back over to the picnic table.

Sophie didn't have much attention for her lunch. She wanted to get back down and whined until finally Blaine gave up and put her back down on the blanket, sitting down next to her to make sure she didn't get too far or stick anything interesting into her mouth.

They got a few curious looks as they walked over to the swing set.

"Oh, closer and closer to the red states," Kurt bit out sarcastically. "Joy."

Blaine made a sympathetic noise, but held Sophie above his head to make her giggle.

They pushed her around on the swings and the little slide for about an hour, until it looked like the storm had finally caught up with them.

Sophie did _not_ want to get back in her carseat. She whined and cried and fought with everything in her. Kurt finally made her a bottle and fed her, strapping her back in her carseat once she had fallen back to sleep. By the time they got moving again, it was pouring rain and they were almost a whole hour behind schedule.

"The rain is going to slow us down even more," Kurt mused as he pulled back onto the highway, his turn to drive so Blaine could catch a few winks of sleep.

"Yeah, but she'll sleep better if it's kinda dark," Blaine decided, reaching back to adjust her blanket again.

"All of this sleeping today is gonna throw off her schedule tonight."

Blaine shook his head as he fiddled with the iPod to pick the new playlist.

"Well, I doubt she'll get much of a nap later on...and my mom can take her tonight, she owes us."

Kurt laughed, he wanted to disagree...but Blaine seemed pretty adamant, and who was he to deny a night of rest without interruption?

After another hour or so, Kurt was the only one awake in the car.

It had been so long since he had driven long stretches of time, he almost didn't know what to do with himself. His fingers itched to check his e-mail or fire off a text to Isabelle, or Tate, his assistant. He flipped through his ipod instead, looking for the perfect music to not only sing along with, but also keep everyone else in the car fast asleep.

He could get used to this everyone being quiet thing.

**xoxo**

"Hey sweetie, it's okay," Blaine cooed, trying to soothe her cries. He offered her floppy bunny to her. "You want your bun?"

"We're gonna have to stop," Kurt decided. "We're about an hour into Ohio and we should fill up anyway. We can stop, change her diaper and let her move around the car for a few minutes before we get going again."

"How's the charge on your iPad? " Blaine asked. "A few episodes of that bubble show she likes are saved on it, that might give us a little time."

Kurt nodded. "It should be fine. The charger is in the glove compartment though, just in case."

"And I can get in the back with her, keep her entertained the rest of the way," Blaine decided as Kurt pulled off the highway and into a well lit and not-so-scary-looking truck stop.

Kurt sighed as he put the car in park and reached behind the passenger seat to where they had stashed her diaper bag.

"Let's go in together first, then pump the gas," he said, looking around. "I don't trust these kind of places, especially this close to dusk."

Blaine nodded, taking Sophie's bag and squeezing Kurt's hand. "I'll get her."

Sophie was considerably quieter once they got her out of her car seat. She whined and tried to roll around while Blaine was changing her, but was content to let Kurt hold her as he walked around and waited for Blaine to finish in the bathroom.

Kurt paid for their two bottles of Diet Coke, while Blaine went out to fill up the car.

"What a cutie," the cashier commented, waving to Sophie.

Kurt nodded his head and smiled at Sophie on his hip, "Cute and sick of being in the car."

"Where ya'll headed?" she asked, motioning for Kurt to enter his PIN.

"Home to Lima," Kurt answered. "Our parents still live there, but we live in New York."

"Oh wow, that is quite a drive," she laughed, waving to Sophie again. "I can understand her not wanting to be in the car anymore."

Kurt nodded in what he hoped was polite way.

"Have a safe rest of your trip," she called, smiling as the man behind them stepped up.

Blaine had filled the car with gas, then drove off to the side of the parking lot, so Kurt headed that way. It had just started to sprinkle again, so having Sophie crawl around on the grass wasn't an option.

They spent a good thirty minutes letting her move around the back seat on Blaine's lap, then up to Kurt's in the front. It was pushing four by the time Blaine finally strapped her in and started her bubble show.

"Actually, if we can keep her awake the rest of the two hour drive...it won't be that different from her nap schedule," Kurt mused, pulling back onto the highway.

Blaine nodded from the backseat where he was holding the iPad where Sophie could see it, trying to get it settled on the seat in front of her.

**xoxo**

It was well past six when they finally pulled into the driveway of Blaine's childhood home.

Lena was running from the front door before either of them had even climbed out of the car.

Blaine laughed as she launched her tiny body into his arms. "Hi Mama!"

"Hello, darling," she cried into his neck, only pulling from the hug long enough to pull Kurt in for one as well. "How was the drive, how is my sweets?"

Kurt laughed as Lena finally let him go.

"She is ready to be out of her car seat and down where she can crawl around," he joked, as Blaine pulled Sophie from the car and over to Lena's arms.

"Oh hello _mahal ko!_" Lena cooed. "How is my Sophia?"

"I'll just get her diaper bag, we can get the rest of our stuff later," Blaine told Kurt as they followed Lena inside.

They walked through the foyer and into the sitting room. Lena promptly sat on the floor and let Sophie down to play with the toys she had pulled from storage.

Kurt glanced nervously around the room, looking for possible danger zones, but it looked like Lena had baby proofed the rooms as best she could. All the breakables were up higher than Sophie could reach, even as she had just started to stand with their help, and every single outlet had a cover over it. The sliding doors to the study were closed and locked, and Lena had even bought a few cheap gates to keep Sophie in one room or another and away from the stairs in the foyer.

Kurt smiled when he looked up at the mantel. All three of them were all over the frames, but he had to admit that Sophie took precedence in most of them. Next to their wedding photo, was the latest photo Blaine had sent. They had taken her in for a professional shoot right after her seven month. The photographer had dressed her and, although it wouldn't have been the first thing Kurt would have picked out, even he had to admit she looked adorable.

"Dinner should be ready in about half an hour, I'm sure everyone is very hungry," Lena announced, laughing as Sophie sat and looked around, curious of her new surroundings. "Kurt, your parents should be here soon. I invited them over for dinner as well."

"Lena, that was so nice. Thank you," Kurt grinned, sitting down on the floor as well so Sophie didn't get too overwhelmed.

"It was my pleasure. They were so sweet to invite me over for their BBQ on Wednesday, I figured we could all be together as a family your first night back home."

Blaine walked back in from the bathroom in the hallway and picked up the diaper bag.

"Come on sweetie, let's get your diaper changed," he called, motioning to Kurt that the bathroom was free.

Lena stood up and headed for the kitchen, telling Blaine to follow her when he was done.

"I guess the floor's as good a place as any," Blaine cooed, laying Sophie down on the changing pad. "It's not like there is a changing table hiding somewhere," he joked, tickling her tummy as he lifted her dress and pulled off the matching diaper cover.

**xoxo**

That night, after dinner and dessert, after Burt and Carole headed home with the promise to see them on Tuesday morning, and all the dishes from dinner had been washed. After Kurt and Blaine had unloaded the car and carried everything up to Blaine's old bedroom, and Kurt had taken Sophie upstairs to give her a bath and start winding down for bed. After everything, Blaine sat with his mom at the kitchen table and shared a cup of tea with her.

"Your brother's flight gets in at ten tomorrow morning. Would you like me to pick him up, or would you rather do it?" Lena asked.

"I can do it, Mama. I don't mind."

"Thank you, my love."

A few moments of silence passed between them before Lena spoke up again.

"Are you going to take Sophie to see your father?" she asked, taking a sip from her cup.

Blaine exhaled, shaking his head.

"I feel like I should," he agreed. "But I haven't decided. Cooper would go with me if I asked, I'm just not sure."

Lena nodded, content to not bother him too much about it. He would make the right decision.

"She is a doll baby, love," Lena praised, reaching over to squeeze his hand. "You and Kurt are doing a fine job. I can tell how much you both love her."

"Thank you, Mama," Blaine responded, smiling as he thought of his daughter and husband. "We do love her, very much."

Another few moments of heavy silence passed, before Lena spoke up again.

"I'd like to take Sophie to Mass with me on Sunday," she proposed, not a question exactly...but still asking his permission.

Blaine nodded. "That should be fine, I'll talk to Kurt to make sure, but I don't think he'll have a problem if you want to take her."

"I'd like it if you came with us," she confessed.

Blaine sighed and shook his head.

"Mama, you know I don't do that anymore. I respect that you want to take your granddaughter, and I have no problem with allowing it this time as long as Kurt's okay with it as well; but it's not something I'm going to be doing."

"Blaine, don't you remember going with me all those years? You and Cooper, accompanying your mama to church?"

Blaine pulled his hand back and crossed his arms.

"Of course I do, Mom. I remember everything just fine. I also remember what it felt like when I fully realized and accepted who I was...feeling the judgemental eyes on me the second I walked in, the feeling of not belonging somewhere I always felt like I had belonged. I'm not going back. I need you to respect that."

"Blaine-"

"No, Mom. This isn't up for discussion. I've made peace with who I am and how I believe. Please let it go," he pleaded.

Lena backed off, raising her hands in surrender.

"Okay, I won't bring it up again. Please make sure Kurt is okay with Sophie coming with me on Sunday, and I'll see you in the morning."

Blaine took a deep breath as he stood up. He walked his empty cup over to the sink and picked up the bottle he had made for Sophie that he had left warming in a cup of warm water. He walked over and kissed his mother's cheek on his way out.

"Goodnight, Mama. Love you."

"Goodnight, my love. I love you as well."

Kurt was just getting Sophie into her pajamas when Blaine walked into his old bedroom.

"Is it weird that I think of our old bedrooms as ours now that we're married?" Blaine asked, walking over to kiss the top of Sophie's still damp hair and set her bottle on the bedside table.

Kurt laughed softly as he shook his head. "No, I've thought of both of them as ours since before we were even married," he admitted.

Blaine walked into his en suite bathroom to splash some water on his face. Kurt looked over at him curiously.

"You okay, honey?" he asked, leaning back against the headboard with Sophie on his chest patting her back rhythmically. "You seem kind of upset."

Blaine walked back into the bedroom, his mouth open to answer his husband, when there was a knock at the door and Lena poked her head in.

"Just came to say goodnight," she announced carefully.

Kurt smiled brightly, motioning for her to come in.

Lena smiled as Kurt lifted Sophie up and she took her in her arms.

"Goodnight my little darling girl," Lena cooed, Sophie grinning against her cheek.

"I meant to tell you guys earlier, if you wanted to go out for a little while tomorrow or Sunday night, I would be more than happy to stay home with her for the evening. Give you guys a couple of hours together."

"That would be great Lena, thank you so much. We might just take you up on that," Kurt assured her as Lena laid the baby back in his arms. She was yawning and ready to settle down before she got too cranky to sleep.

"Yes Mama, that would be very nice. Thank you," Blaine responded, nodding to his mother. He went back into the bathroom and closed the door as she finished.

"It would be my pleasure."

Kurt bid her goodnight again and glanced curiously at the bathroom door before Sophie demanded his attention and her bottle.

**xoxo**

Kurt walked down to breakfast the next morning just after 8:30am, Sophie dressed and ready for the day on his hip. Blaine had left a little while before, saying he had to run a quick errand before he picked Cooper up from the airport.

Lena was sitting at the kitchen table on her computer and sipping a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," he called, bouncing his daughter a bit to make her smile.

Lena looked up, her face breaking into a huge grin.

"I swear, it's like baby Blaine is back in my kitchen again," she cried, standing up to pull him into a hug. "Only this time he's wearing an adorable bow to wrangle those crazy curls!"

Kurt laughed as he returned the hug and passed Sophie over to Lena.

Lena laughed as she bounced Sophie on her hip and kissed her cheek. "How did you guys sleep? Was she difficult being in a new place?"

Kurt shrugged as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"She woke up a few more times than normal, but I think that's because of all the sleeping she did in the car yesterday. Otherwise, she was fine."

"Good, I was worried," Lena confessed, slipping Sophie into the portable seat assist her dads had brought for her.

"I have everything ready for pancakes and eggs if you're hungry." Lena announced, waiting for Kurt to come back to the table with a bowl of yogurt for Sophie. "I'm assuming Blaine already left, since there was coffee made and your car is gone."

Kurt looked up from pinning Sophie's bib on and nodded.

"Yeah, he had to run an errand before picking up Cooper."

Lena nodded as she started the griddle and sighed. "He's still not very happy with me, is he?"

Kurt looked up from giving Sophie her first bite and sighed, not sure how involved he wanted to get in this argument. He had no problem with Lena wanting to take Sophie on Sunday, but he wasn't sure how he felt about his daughter being exposed to a group of people who could potentially think the way she was being raised was sinful.

Kurt had made his peace with higher power long ago, in that there wasn't one. He believed in the good of his husband, the faith of kind words and helpful people, and the humanity the human race was capable of, but didn't always show.

He didn't believe in an almighty creator, sent down to allow his people to judge and criticize others for the way they believe and who they love. He couldn't condone blind faith and being good only in so far as what you would get out of it.

Blaine believed in God, but didn't believe in the institution of church...and he hadn't for a long time, since before he and Kurt even met. Blaine believed you found grace through being a good person, doing what you know in your heart to be right, and by not judging others for wanting to find their own path in life.

It wasn't a subject that came up in their day to day life. They discussed it occasionally, agreed it was something they both disagreed on, and agreed on, but were content to leave it at that.

Kurt had agreed last night, that this was important to Lena, and Sophie was young enough not to really understand what anyone was saying. Lena wanted to show her off, and Kurt could understand that.

"_I say, let's let her take her."_ Kurt had said to Blaine the night before.

"_But from now on, we try to stay with my parents on weekends, and away from Lena on Sunday mornings." _

Blaine had laughed. He knew Kurt was kidding around, but both of them knew it wouldn't be that easy.

Shaking his head from the memory of his conversation last night, Kurt fed Sophie her next bite and nodded his head.

"It's fine if you want to take Soph on Sunday, Lena," he told her, looking up when she offered him a smile. "I'm just not sure if he and I want to make this a regular thing. We need to talk about it a little more before we make a decision."

Lena seemed to accept that answer and knew not to push the issue any further. She asked if Sophie would like some fruit as well and the conversation moved on from there.

After breakfast, Lena and Kurt took Sophie outside for her to crawl around on the deck in the fresh air. Kurt mostly sat back, letting Lena have this time with her granddaughter, watching and smiling from the sidelines. Sophie would look around for him every once in a while, and he would smile and nod over at her, but for the most part, she just laughed and played with the toys Lena put in front of her.

Cooper and Blaine came barreling out the door right after eleven. Cooper scooped Sophie up in his arms, and gave his mom a big smacking kiss on the cheek, both of them laughing at him. Kurt had to laugh at his enthusiasm, also at the way Blaine lit up when he was around.

Blaine and his brother had a complicated relationship, but it was never devoid of love...and Blaine looked up to Cooper like any younger brother looked up to his big brother.

Once Cooper showed up, the rest of the weekend seemed to pass in a whirlwind of activity and laughter.

The four of them stayed in with Sophie on Saturday night, sprawled around the den watching movies. But they did take Lena up on her offer to watch Sophie on Sunday night. Thad called, seeing a Facebook post that they were in town, and invited them to dinner to meet his new wife.

Sophie was fast asleep when they got back that night. Lena told them she had been good as gold before bidding them a good night and heading to bed. Cooper was in the kitchen raiding the fridge after an evening out with a few of his friends, so Kurt told them he was gonna head up and left the two of them to clean out Lena's ice cream stash.

"So, lunch with Pops tomorrow, huh?" Cooper asked, pushing Blaine's spoon away from the double chocolate cookie dough.

Blaine sighed, digging into the carton of mint chocolate chip and taking a big bite.

"Yeah, he wants to see Sophie...says he has a gift for her."

Cooper nodded, taking in Blaine's trepidation.

"Has he even met her?"

Blaine nodded again. "He was in New York when she was about four months old. He came over for about an hour," Blaine shrugged. "He puts money into her college fund every month, and always tells me to give her his love in his e-mails."

Cooper snorted. "Sounds about right, although he signs my e-mails 'L-Dad'."

"The thing is," Blaine paused, not sure if he was really ready to unload something like this on someone who wasn't Kurt. "I'm scared he only took an interest in her after we sent out her four month picture and everyone could see she looked everything like me and nothing like Kurt."

Cooper shook his head. "I don't think that's the case, squirt. He told me he was excited for a grandbaby before she was even born. I think he just has trouble expressing his emotions to anyone, especially himself."

Blaine shook his head.

"And you never know, Blaine." Cooper went on. "You and Mel look similar, she could still be Kurt's. Her nose is nothing like your's and Mom's."

Blaine scoffed.

"Well, first of all...it doesn't matter. She's ours no matter who is the biological donor. But Coop, it's me," he assured his brother. "We've always known that. We just didn't tell anyone because we didn't want anyone to make assumptions about her 'real' parents."

"Well," Cooper paused, throwing his spoon in the empty carton and sighing. "Do you think maybe you're projecting just a bit? Giving him the reaction you assume he'll have, rather than letting him have the reaction he would have naturally."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine snapped.

"Whoa, hold on there sassy britches." Cooper laughed, only pissing off Blaine even more. "Look, I'm the first one to admit that dad is a hard man, and that makes having a relationship with him difficult. But you have this habit of predicting what someone is going to do or say, before they have the chance to show you."

Blaine opened his mouth to argue.

"I'm not saying that it's altogether a bad thing," Cooper interrupted, causing Blaine to close his mouth. "I think part of it's a defense mechanism that you learned to deal with our parent's divorce and then coming out...like you psyched yourself out at what everyone was going to think, then unfortunately they lived up to your expectations. But that isn't always how it goes.

"And, I think it's gotten much better as you've gotten older and grown into a husband and father. But there is just something about Dad that you and I both need to deal with a little better."

Blaine shrugged again, but looked up at Cooper and raised his eyebrows.

"Look Blaine, dad is just a man. He is old and set in his ways and not likely to change. But I don't doubt that he loves us...he just doesn't always know how to show it."

"Did you like, go see a shrink or something?" Blaine asked, Cooper threw his head back and laughed. "I've never heard you so 'On team dad' before."

"Well, come to think about it...I did sleep with a peer counselor in college," Cooper joked, waggling his own eyebrows at his baby brother and tossing the dish towel that was sitting on the table at him.

"He's never going to be Burt Hummel, Blaine," Cooper finally said. "Once we accept that, we can just appreciate him for who he is and let that be enough."

With one final nod, Cooper stood up and moved to ruffle Blaine's gelled hair before laughing and heading upstairs to bed.

Blaine sat at the table for a few more minutes, letting his brother's words wash over him as he thought.

Kurt was fast asleep when Blaine crawled into bed that night, but it didn't take long for him to sigh and turn over, searching for Blaine's hand under the covers while Blaine laid in bed awake for hours, petting his thumb back and forth over Kurt's hand.

**xoxo**

After lunch the next day Kurt and Blaine dropped Cooper off at the airport, then headed back to Lena's. They needed to pack up and get ready to go to Kurt's parents the next day.

Sophie fell asleep in the car, so Kurt carried her upstairs while Blaine went outside where his mom was working in her garden.

"Hi love, how was your father?" Lena asked, sitting back on her heels when she saw Blaine coming around the corner.

Blaine shrugged as he handed his mom the bottle of water he had grabbed from the fridge on his way out the back door.

"About the same. He seemed happy to see Sophie again."

"Thank you," Lena told him, gratefully taking a sip. "My lilies are really coming along this year, don't you think? Seemed to have survived the heat."

Blaine nodded as he sat down on the blanket she had spread out to catch the trimmings she dropped.

"I wanted to prune a little before I have to leave for London again on Thursday, maybe take an arrangement to Carole on Wednesday for the BBQ."

"She'll like that," Blaine agreed.

Lena nodded with a smile. "I think so."

Lena dropped the last clip of weed onto the blanket and sat back again, taking another sip from her water and smiling at her son.

"I'm so happy I've gotten to spend this time with you this weekend _panga_. And I'm glad your father did as well, really."

Blaine reached over and took his mom's hand.

"Me too, Mama," he said, smiling softly as Lena leaned over and pressed her lips against his forehead.

"We can only do our best, Blaine. That's all we can ever ask of anyone, or ourselves."

**xoxo**

Kurt texted his dad that they were on their way just as Blaine gave his mom one last wave and pulled away from the driveway.

"Babababa dababa," Sophie babbled from her car seat.

Kurt smiled and reached back to take her hand.

"You talkin to me, honey?" he asked. She turned her head to his voice and grinned. "Hi smiley face," Kurt cooed. Sophie kicked her feet against the back of the seat.

"I know she doesn't weigh enough yet, but she is getting too long for the rear facing set up," Kurt mused to Blaine, adjusting her blanket again. "Her feet are touching the seat behind her."

"And she's only just eight months!" Blaine agreed, grinning.

"We should talk to her pediatrician about it, see what she says is a good time for her to switch to the new one. It would be nice not to have to lug this thing around."

Blaine nodded his agreement as they merged onto the highway and drove toward Lima proper.

"She's grown a lot in the last few months. Some of her 9-12 months clothes are already starting to fit her."

"I know," Kurt cried. "It's such a confusing feeling to want her to grow up, but still be a baby forever." He laughed.

Blaine giggled but nodded his agreement.

"It really is, I'm so ready for her to start walking and talking...but man, I'll miss these baby days. Even if I feel like we'll start to get more sleep."

Kurt hummed as he reached over and took his husband's hand over the center console.

"I will not miss her disgusting smelling formula," he said, Blaine sighing out a chuckle as Sophie barked out childish laughter behind them.

**Twelve months-Her first birthday**

Blaine laughed as he held Sophie's hands while they walked slowly down the hallway toward the kitchen.

"Come on baby, let's go see Papa!" he sang.

Kurt turned around and smiled as he twisted the top on Sophie's cup of juice.

"Come on you two," he called, grabbing a bottle of sparkling water from the fridge. "Let's eat some dinner."

"She's going to be doing it any day now," Blaine sang excitedly, sweeping Sophie up in his arms to set her down in her highchair.

Kurt hummed and nodded as he slipped Sophie's scarf off so he could snap her bib on.

"No matter how many bricks I set on her head to keep her a baby forever," he mused as Blaine ladled the butternut squash with cheese ravioli soup into their bowls.

"Say, 'I'm not a baby, Papa! I'm gonna be one year old in a few weeks'!" Blaine cooed, blowing on a spoonful of soup before carefully feeding it to her.

Kurt chuckled as he cut some bread and dropped it on Sophie's tray.

"That reminds me, your mom e-mailed me today to ask what we were doing for her first birthday. We should probably start planning something."

Blaine groaned, taking a bite of his own soup and wiping his mouth on his napkin.

"Is it bad that I want it to just be the three of us?" he asked, watching carefully as Sophie gnawed on a chunk of bread and opened her mouth for another bite of soup from Kurt.

Kurt laughed and shook his head.

"Bad? No," he admitted. "But do you really wanna be the one to tell our parents that? Or Mel, or Rachel and Sam? They would go crazy."

"Nope," Blaine said, shaking his head at Sophie to make her grin.

Kurt stood up to check if the strawberries he had set out were thawed enough to mix with her bowl of yogurt. He grabbed his phone from the counter on the way back to the table.

"I just don't want to plan something big, and have the whole day ruined because she is feeling overwhelmed and over excited by so many people around," Blaine admitted.

"We could do the weekend after her birthday, give us the day with just her, invite Mel over too...then do a big thing on Saturday for everyone?" Kurt offered, checking the calendar on his phone. "Her birthday is on a Thursday?"

Blaine nodded his head as he offered her another bite of soup with just a little bit of ravioli on it for her to chew around on.

"Yeah, that sounds okay. We could take the day and just spend it doing things with her. Go to the park, maybe to the baby gym so she can crawl around and get some energy out. Take a nap and do the whole messy first cake thing in our own home where we can give her a bath right afterwards."

Kurt shuddered as he took a sip of his water. "Or we could skip the whole 'messy cake' thing and just give her some fruit or something."

Blaine laughed and shook his head at his husband. "No way!" he cried. "We have to give her the first birthday cake! It's tradition. When have we ever let her have that much sugar? It will be hilarious!"

"Hilarious?" Kurt scoffed. "When she's up all night on a sugar high?"

Blaine laughed again and shrugged.

"It's tradition. We have to do it, Kurt," he insisted. "Besides, she'll crash eventually."

Kurt bit back a laugh as he tried to keep the stern look on his face. "You will be the one getting up with her all night if she doesn't, just so we're clear."

"Deal," Blaine agreed, Sophie banging her fist on her tray so they would look back over at her.

**xoxo**

Kurt sighed as he double checked the counter where he had laid out all the food for the party that day. He looked over to where Sophie was playing quietly on the rug in front of the TV. One of her favorite, and really only, shows was on so he could get a few minutes of quiet. There would soon be almost twenty people in their small loft. This had the potential to be a very frustrating day for all of them.

Today was supposed to be low-key. Just family and a few friends over for some food, fun, and baby time. It had quickly escalated and now Kurt was worried there wouldn't be enough space in their loft for the number of people scheduled to come over. He seriously contemplated moving the whole thing upstairs to the roof room, but when he called the super he was informed it was already booked for the day. They would just have to make do and hopefully nobody would linger too long.

He hoped he had enough food. He had ordered a spread from one of their favorite delis, as well as an assortment of cupcakes from Magnolia bakery. Sophie's special gluten free, and made with honey and no sugar, cupcake safely tucked away with the candle shaped like a number 'one' already plopped on top. They had learned their lesson two days ago that Sophie and refined sugar did not mix. Blaine had been up most of the night with a crabby baby that just would not settle down.

Kurt and Rachel had decorated that morning, Rachel getting to spend a little time with the birthday girl since she had to work that afternoon and couldn't come to the party. They lined the walls with gray and hot pink streamers to match the birthday girl's outfit.

Blaine had made a banner in the same colors that read "Happy Birthday Sophia!" and they hung that across the windows. He was also picking up the six balloons they had ordered while he was out picking up his mom from the airport. It wasn't up to usual Anderson-Hummel party standards, but for their baby girl's first birthday, it would do just fine.

Sophie crawled over to where Kurt was standing and attempted to pull herself up by his pant leg so he would pick her up.

"Hi sweetie." he cooed, leaning down and plopping her on his hip. He adjusted her headband and kissed her cheek. "You ready for today?" he asked.

She laid her head on his shoulder and patted her little hand on his face.

"Uh oh," he laughed nervously. "Don't get sleepy on me now. I need one of those, 'My name is Sophia and I don't need no naps' days from you, could you give your Papa one of those?" he asked, kissing her forehead again as someone knocked on the door.

Sophie started to perk up as more and more people walked through the door. In fact, neither Blaine nor Kurt held her much the rest of the day. She was either being held by someone who hadn't seen her in months, or playing on the floor with Lily, Tina's little girl, and Brittany, who was desperately trying to convince Santana that it was time for them to have a baby.

After the food had been served, Mel stood laughing with Sophie on her hip and talking to Carole and Lena, telling them about the evening of "Sophia meets Refined Sugar."

"It was hilarious!" she told them. "Kurt stood behind her fretting, and her eyes just glazed over with a sugar high." All three women laughed.

"Blaine and I just laughed as her whole little body vibrated, and Kurt kept saying over and over 'you won't be laughing when you are up all night with her!'."

Kurt was standing in the kitchen with Mercedes and Isabelle, laughing and talking about one of Mercedes' latest red carpet looks, when Blaine came around the corner.

He looked over at Kurt, his eyes huge.

"My dad's here," he whispered, Andrew Anderson walking up behind him.

Kurt quickly covered the surprise on his face with a smile and held his hand out.

"Andrew, it's so great to see you again. We're so glad you could come," he said evenly, trying to hide the shock and add some warmth to his voice. The man was trying. You could tell he wanted to try, and Kurt was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Andrew gratefully took Kurt's hand and gave it a firm shake.

"I have a business meeting in Toronto. I left a day early so I could swing by for her party. I hope that's-"

"Of course it's okay!" Kurt rushed to interrupt. The party around them had quieted down just a touch and Kurt was desperate for people to get back to having fun and stop making such a big deal out of this. "You are always welcome to come see Sophie and spend time with us, anytime."

Andrew visibly relaxed after Kurt's words and handed the pink and yellow gift bag over to his son with a small smile. Kurt scanned the room and sighed with relief when he saw his dad walk over with Sophie on his hip.

"Hey Andrew," Burt called, walking up to them and holding Sophie out to him. "It's great to see you again, but I'm sure you just came to spend time with this little doll. It's the main reason I come too," Burt joked, earning a mock look of hurt from Kurt.

Andrew laughed, shook his head like he wanted to argue, but gratefully accepted the armful of baby Burt was offering.

Sophie was starting to get a little overwhelmed by all the people, but she grinned when Andrew talked softly to her and allowed him to hold her close to his chest for a few minutes.

Burt backed away slightly and went over to stand where Carole and Lena were.

"Dad, can I get you something to drink?" Blaine asked. "We don't really have anything hard, but we have wine and sparkling water or..."

"Wine would be fine, Blaine. Thank you," Andrew answered, grateful to just stand and hold Sophie for a few minutes.

"There's also tons of food," Kurt added, motioning to the counter where everything had been laid out. "Help yourself to anything, and let me know if I can get anything else for you."

"Thank you, Kurt," Andrew answered, looking back at Sophie with a soft grin on his face.

Kurt walked over and set his hand on the small of his husband's back, leaning into him slightly.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

Blaine looked over at him, obviously trying to contain himself.

"Yeah," he nodded, pouring his dad a glass of red wine. "I'm just really surprised. It's a good surprised, but it's still..."

Kurt nodded. He didn't need Blaine to finish his thought, he understood completely.

They both turned around and saw Lena walk over and cup her hand around the back of Sophie's head. The room had picked up in noise level a little so they couldn't really hear what was being said, but both of them were smiling.

"'A tiny human is a balm to most wounds'," Blaine quoted Kurt's words back to him as they both smiled and nodded.

After a little while, Sophie started to look like she was really losing steam. They called everyone over to the table and Blaine held Sophie while Kurt held out her cupcake and lit the candle, everyone singing "Happy Birthday" to her.

They had been working with her to get her to 'blow' on her candle, but she still didn't really get the concept. Kurt blew it out and everyone cheered. He then told everyone else to help themselves to the rest of the cupcakes on the stand.

They fed Sophie a few bites from her cupcake, but she was starting to whine and fuss, wanting her nap. When it looked like the birthday girl was calling it quits, everyone else decided to head out as well.

The guys stood at the door, Kurt holding Sophie against his chest as they said goodbye to all her guests. When it was just their parents and Mel still in the kitchen, Andrew walked up to them, his coat over his arm.

"I should probably get going too, my flight is in a couple of hours," he told them.

"Do you wanna hold her one last time? Say a quick goodbye?" Kurt offered, but Andrew shook his head. He set his hand gently on her small back and smiled.

"No, that is the face of one little baby who needs her daddies and a nap. I don't want to upset her any more than she already is."

Kurt nodded, looking over at Blaine. He tried to ask with his eyes if Blaine wanted them to walk away, but didn't get the chance as Andrew started talking again.

"I got her a gift of course, but there is also an envelop in there for you guys," he started, pulling on his coat. "Use it for whatever. But this is an accomplishment for you as well, so spend it on yourselves."

"Dad," Blaine smiled. "You didn't have to do that, thank you so much."

"You are very welcome, son," Andrew promised. "I also transferred the last monthly sum into her trust fund. After this, I'll add the amount on her birthday until she's twenty five, or finishes college, just like I did with you and your brother."

"That is so generous of you, Andrew," Kurt thanked him. "Really, it's a huge weight off of our shoulders to know that she's taken care of like that, so thank you so much."

"Yeah, thank you so much Dad," Blaine agreed. "And thank you for coming today. It was so great to see you."

Andrew nodded again, waving his hand like it was no problem that he was setting her up for college and helping them out so much.

He hesitated on his way out the door, and turned back around.

"I'll be back in the city in January. I'd like to see her again, if that's okay. Maybe take the two of you out to dinner?

"That would be wonderful," Blaine agreed, looking over to Kurt and nodding. "Just let us know when and we'll plan on it."

"Great," Andrew said again, looking over and smiling when he saw Sophie was about to fall asleep against Kurt's shoulder. "Happy Birthday, little one."

He gave the guys one more nod and headed down the hallway toward the elevator.

Blaine closed the door behind him and turned around to face Kurt.

"So that was a thing that happened," he said, closing his eyes.

Kurt walked over to him and kissed him softly.

"I'm gonna get her down," Kurt told him, but Blaine put his hand out to stop him.

"Actually, do you mind if I take her?" Blaine asked. "She needs to be changed anyway, and I'd like to rock with her for a few minutes."

Kurt carefully transferred Sophie into his arms, kissing the top of her head and putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Of course, just come on out when you're done."

Blaine nodded as he walked down the hallway and pushed Sophie's bedroom door shut behind them.

That night, after everyone had gone home and Sophie had woken up from her nap, Kurt dressed her in her birthday outfit again and set her in front of the massive pile of gifts everyone had brought. Blaine turned on the camera and they filmed her opening each one.

Over the next few weeks, Blaine went through and edited every second of that video. He sent each giver an email, thanking them, with an attached clip of Sophie opening their gift. Everyone agreed it was the best thank you card they had ever received.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Glee...

**Dancing Through Life**

by-andthenIfound5dollars

A/N: This is it, the last chapter of Part 1! I can't believe we are at the end already! Thank you so much to everyone who read and commented and sent me messages about this fic. I appreciate it more than I could ever put into words. We do a little bit of a time jump in this chapter. Little baby Sophie is walking and talking and setting everyone up for what's coming up next.

Part 2 is coming soon! It's still being edited with final touches, but I promise to start posting soon. Thank you again!

Kurt hurried down the hallway toward his hotel room, pulling the keycard from his pocket and jamming it into the lock to force his door open.

He and Blaine had been texting since Blaine had woken up a few hours ago. His last meeting had ended early and Blaine had told him Sophie was still napping. They had about an hour window of time.

Kurt was supposed to be at dinner in fifty minutes. But after almost two weeks, this wouldn't take long for either of them...and Isabelle would forgive him for being a few minutes late. She knew how much he missed his husband.

As his door flung open, Kurt spied his computer on the table where he'd left it that morning. He catapulted himself over the couch and started pulling at his tie as his computer started up. Blaine was already online when Kurt logged on. He didn't trust the hotel's horrible wifi to last long, but Skype sex was better than sexting and at this point he would take just about anything.

He continued to unbutton his shirt as he started the call, Blaine's face filling the screen in moments.

"Whoa, hold on there Papa," Blaine called, the picture was jumping and catching every few seconds, but Blaine's voice rang loud and clear.

"Blaine, I told you I'm not exactly comfortable with that since Sophie started talk-Hey Sophie!" Kurt cried, struggling to cover himself even though he hadn't even started to take off his pants.

His daughter's little head now filled the screen as her face broke out into a huge grin and she waved, her eyes looking down at Kurt's face on her screen and not at the camera. The picture finally cleared enough that Kurt could see Blaine's apologetic look at Kurt's obvious frustration. This was supposed to be a sexy skype date, and Sophie was supposed to still be asleep.

"BABA! I miss you!" she cried, her face getting even closer to the screen.

Kurt's heart melted as his frustration started to ebb away. "I miss you too, baby." Kurt called, waving again. "Are you having fun with Daddy?"

Sophie nodded her head and picked up her bunny to hold to her chest.

"Go to the park!" she told him excitedly, her two year old mouth moving carefully around her words.

"You went to the park today?" Kurt asked, careful to put awe into his voice as he reached down to finish buttoning his shirt. "That is so exciting, honey! What did you do?"

Sophie twirled her finger around her stuffed bunny's ear and nodded her head again.

"Pwayed," she told him, her eyes suddenly lighting up as she sat forward again. "Saw duckies!"

Kurt laughed and adjusted his computer to a more child friendly angle.

"You saw the ducks? What sound does a duck make?"

Sophie stuck her chubby little hands under her arms and started flapping her wings.

"Quack QUack QUACK!" she cried, Blaine cracking up as he struggled to hold on to her. "Duckies."

Kurt laughed again as he nodded his head. "That's right my smart girl, quack quack is what a duck says."

Sophie sighed as she sat forward again and pulled her bunny close to her chest. Kurt could tell she had just woken up, and probably hadn't had much of a nap at that. She would be a handful for Blaine later.

"Baba?"

"What honey?"

"Come home from work tonight?" she asked, biting her little lip as she rubbed her nose on her bunny's poor head. "Read Fe tory?"

Kurt's heart broke as he sighed back a sob and swallowed it down.

"Not tonight, sweetheart," he cooed at her, putting on the best smile he could muster. "Just a few more days, Soph. Papa will be home on Sunday."

Sophie's big eyes started to fill as she sniffed and held her bunny against her chest. Kurt's brain went into overdrive as he tried to think of something to help her stop crying. If she started crying, he would start crying...and then nobody would be getting anywhere tonight. Except for maybe Kurt, on a plane back to New York.

"Hey, Sophie," Kurt leaned in and stage whispered to her. "Can you do something for me, something extra important and super top secret?"

Sophie looked up and nodded her head, her dark brown curls bouncing from where they framed her face.

"Lean in super close so Daddy doesn't hear you, it's top, top secret."

Sophie put her bunny down and leaned in, her nose almost touching the screen.

Blaine grinned as he watched the two of them whisper back and forth to each other, pretending he couldn't hear what they were saying.

Sophie leaned back and turned in his lap. She put her hands on Blaine's cheeks and laid a big smacking kiss on his nose.

"From Baba!" she cried, breaking into giggles as she turned around and told Kurt she had done it.

"Whew, thanks honey." Kurt sighed, wiping his brow and winking at Blaine. "What would I ever do without you, Sophia Elizabeth?"

Sophie leaned back into Blaine's arms, her face one big smile as Blaine wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

"We miss you," Blaine told him.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded his head. "I miss you, too."

Sophie yawned as she squirmed in Blaine's lap.

"Let me get her interested in something, Kurt," Blaine told him, setting Sophie on her feet and standing up. "I'll be right back."

Kurt took a deep breath and started at the ceiling for a few had composed himself by the time Blaine came back and sat in front of the computer again.

"Sorry," he whispered. "She woke up about three minutes after we agreed to the 'date'. I tried to text you."

Kurt shook his head as he shrugged.

"I shoved my phone in my bag as I hurried back to the room," he explained, shrugging again. "It's alright. Are you okay?"

Blaine sighed as he looked behind him and shook his head. "She really needed the nap," he admitted, turning back to the computer. "I hung up with you and she was at my hip, whining into her bunny that she was hot."

Kurt gave him his best sympathetic smile. "I promise when I get home, I'll give you a full week off duty."

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "If only that were true," he grinned, turning around to check the time. "I should probably get going. She needs to eat lunch and Kate will be here in an hour or so, and you need to go to that dinner."

Kurt nodded as he blew Blaine a kiss and they ended the call.

**xoxo**

Blaine drained the last of his soy chai latte and tossed the empty cup into the nearest trash bin.

He scanned the screen of flights once more. Kurt's flight was still delayed, but had finally begun flashing it's decent. He pulled his phone from his pocket to send Rachel, who was sitting with Sophie, a quick text to update her. It was now almost four pm. Kurt's flight was supposed to have landed at 1:45, but storms over the ocean prevented them from flying straight and had caused almost a two hour delay.

The only thing keeping Blaine from going insane was surprising his husband after almost two weeks apart.

Kurt told him not to worry about picking him up, telling him he would just take the car with Iz and not to get Sophie out. Blaine decided that morning not to follow his husbands advice, and Rachel very generously offered to sit with Sophie for a few hours for him.

He watched as the flight landed about twenty minutes later, but because Kurt and Isabelle had to go through customs and security it was almost an hour before people started filtering out of the gate Blaine was waiting in front of.

Blaine kept careful watch until he caught sight of his very tired looking husband, dragging his luggage behind him. He smiled and lifted his hand in a wave when he caught Kurt's eye.

Kurt's face broke into a grin as he shook his head. Blaine shrugged and winked at Isabelle's knowing laugh.

Kurt sank into his arms with a sigh. Blaine chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's tired frame and buried his face into his neck.

"I missed you," Blaine smiled, pulling back just enough to press his lips against his husbands.

Kurt let out the tiniest moan from the back of his throat as he pulled Blaine's lips back in for one more kiss.

Next to them, Isabelle chuckled good naturedly and very deliberately looked away.

"I missed you too," Kurt murmured, tipping his forehead against Blaine's, his arms still secure around Blaine's waist. "What are you doing here? I told you not to worry about getting out."

Blaine shrugged and smiled. "Rachel offered to keep Soph for a few hours, and I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, mission accomplished. I'm very surprised."

Kurt grinned as he finally untangled his limbs from Blaine's so he could pull Isabelle into a hug as well.

"I guess you don't need a lift home now, huh?" Isabelle asked as Blaine picked up her bags to carry over to where the driver was waiting for her.

Kurt looked over at Blaine who shook his head. "I drove the prius, parked a few lots over."

Kurt nodded and thanked Isabelle.

"No problem sweetie, take tomorrow off to spend time with your family and recover from jet lag a little. I'll see you bright and early on Tuesday."

Kurt and Blaine both waved as the town car drove off. Blaine reached over to take Kurt's other rolling suitcase and pointed in the direction of where he had parked.

"So," Blaine started as he slipped his arm around Kurt's middle.

"I may have flubbed the times to Rachel by a little," Blaine murmured, squeezing Kurt's waist.

"Oh yeah?" Kurt mumbled as he spied their car parked by the wall in the parking garage.

Blaine nodded as he licked his lips. "I really, really missed you."

Kurt's breath hitched as he resisted lying his head on his husbands shoulder.

"I missed you too." Kurt assured him. "I missed you so much."

The two quickly loaded Kurt's luggage into the trunk of the car before Kurt pulled the back door open and started to laugh.

"I'm pretty sure there wasn't a carseat and cracker crumbs all over the back seat the last time we tried to have car sex."

Blaine looked over his shoulder and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah..." he began as he tried to nuzzle his nose into the back of Kurt's neck. "Mel and I drove out to Beekman yesterday to get more cheese and soap. I let Sophie have her snack on the drive."

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Maybe I didn't think this through as thoroughly as I thought I had." Blaine admitted.

Kurt leaned in to unbuckle the car seat and toss it to the front.

"That's because you were thinking with your little head instead of the big one," he teased his husband with a fond grin.

"I don't even care," Kurt moaned, sweeping away as many crumbs as he could with just his hand and tossing the few little toys onto the floor. "It's been almost two weeks, this isn't going to take long."

Blaine barked out a laugh as he climbed in after his husband and slammed the car door behind him. He straddled Kurt's waist as best he could and leaned down to meet their lips together.

"Ooo, I love it when you talk sexy to me baby."

"Shut up and kiss me." Kurt ordered, unbuckling his own pants with one hand while he attempted to unbuckle Blaine's with his other.

**xoxo**

Blaine grinned as he leaned over the center console to grab the package of wipes they kept in the glove box.

"That was almost embarrassingly quick," Kurt groaned, taking the offered wet wipe to clean off his stomach and tuck himself back into his pants.

Blaine shrugged. "Maybe, but it was also ridiculously hot."

Kurt looked up at Blaine's goofy grin and shook his head fondly. "We were always pretty good at the back seat sex thing."

Blaine laughed as he checked himself before scooting back to open the door and climb out.

"Almost three years later and we still got it."

Kurt shook his head again, reaching over to grab the car seat he had flung in the front seat.

"Let's just get home. I wanna hug the baby, take a shower, and eat a cheeseburger." Kurt yawned as he opened the front door to climb back into the car. "In that exact order."

**xoxo**

Blaine tossed the last of the wet undershirts and socks from the washing machine into the dryer. He threw in a fabric sheet and started the machine. With a basket of Sophie's clean and folded leggings and pajamas on his hip, he softly closed the door to the laundry room and walked down the hallway.

He was just about to open the door to Sophie's room to put away her clean clothes when he caught sight of the two people he loved most in this world, fast asleep on the couch.

Sophie had been pasted to Kurt's side since the moment he walked in the door. After dinner, Blaine had pried Sophie away so Kurt could jump in the shower and unpack a little. Once she had been bathed and dressed in her pajamas, Kurt had taken her back and snuggled down on the couch in the living room to read her a few books.

"Hey," Blaine whispered, leaning over the edge of the couch. "It's still early, want me to take her?"

Kurt started awake and opened his eyes. He nodded and pecked Sophie on the top of her head before Blaine lifted her as gently as he could.

"I'll be right back," Blaine called softly, walking down the hallway towards Sophie's room to put her to bed. Kurt was fast asleep again when Blaine returned. He laughed and pulled Kurt up, pushing him toward the bedroom.

"Come on sleepyhead," Blaine laughed. "We can catch up tomorrow after you get some sleep."

Kurt mumbled something incoherently as Blaine pushed him onto the bed and lifted the blankets up over him to tuck him in.

"Of course my love, of course."


End file.
